Twisted
by Jaymamamzing1
Summary: A wemma fanfiction. What if Will had OCD instead of Emma? What if Emma was the glee club director? Circumstances change in the later chapters. Just some wemma Fluff! WEMMA AU originally posted in WattPad by me but decided to put it on here to.
1. I just wan to know you

Will's POV

It's my first day in Mckinley today. The guidance office was a mess! Having OCD I wasn't fond of them at all. I set my hand sanitizer on my table and started to clean. I am very used to cleaning but I was really tired afterwards.

I almost forgot! I had to put my name plate up front! I walked towards the door and I was carefully putting it on when I heard an adorable female voice

" Welcome to Mckinley Mr. Schuester." she was looking at me, smiling happily.

"Oh thank you!"She gave her hand.

"My name is Emma Pillsbury you can call me Emma"

Since I had OCD I wasn't really fond of shaking hands, but it was different with her. I stretched my hand out I was hesitating a bit in my head. She grabbed it and looked at me directly in my eyes here eyes are amazing ! She asked if I would want to have lunch with her. I immediately said yes. Without thinking ad anything else. I just had to do it. Without thinking before acting, I took a glimpse of her left hand specifically her 4th finger. She was not married! That was somehow a relief but who knows if she was taken. Oh will what are you thinking! You just me her! I have to know her well first. Then she broke the silence

"It's really nice to see new faces in this school, but I really have to go. So, See you at lunch!"

Emma's POV

I met a new teacher today. His name is Will Schuester He seemed like a very sweet guy. What are you thinking Emma you're with Carl! Carl is a good guy well he's helping me deal with my problems and he's very sweet too. I snapped back to reality and looked at my watch.

Oh man I'm gonna be late for glee club! I hastily walked to the choir room. Everyone was there. Rachel came up front to talk to me.

"Ms. Pillsbury, I want to sing a song for our assignment today"

" Ok" I said I sat down and she sang "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift

It hit me. I don't know why. Is it because of Will. It can't be, I only met him but he seems different. I tried my hardest to take him off my head so I can concentrate on Rachel's song.

The club meeting passed and I remembered that it was lunch time. I was so excited for lunch today. After I said goodbye to the glee kids,I walked down the corridors and saw Will in the guidance office. I hastily knocked on the door and he looked at me gesturing for me to come in. Will come on let's have lunch. He stood up immediately

"O-ok" he said. We walked through the hallways of Mckinley and saw various people. I usually pointed to the rooms so he knows what they were.

We went to the teachers' lounge to see that Sue was already sitting at the usual table we always occupied. I walked to Sue, Will was still following me.

" Who's your new friend Emma?" said Sue.

"Oh, he's the new guidance counselor. Mr. Schuester.

"Will ,you can call me Will" Will said.

He then pulled out his wipes from his bag and started to clean the seat before he sat down. Honestly I didn't know what he was doing but it was inappropriate to ask. So I took out my sandwich and started to eat. He did the same thing but he put hand sanitizer once in a while. Lunch passed and all of them had to go. I have Spanish class, Sue has training with the Cheerios and Will said he has an appointment with a student right after lunch.

A/N-I'm sorry if it's really short and not so nice, I promise it would be nicer in the next chapters.


	2. The first Days

A/N- guys sorry it's short. The next chapters will be better I promise!

Emma's POV

I have a free period after my Spanish class. So I decided to surf the net and figure out what Will had with all those germ disinfections. Wiping his seat before eating and putting hand sanitizer often. After all the research I have done I figured out that he has OCD. OCD is a disease in which a person is afraid of germs. Now I understand perfectly. I don't disgust in him, actually

I really want to help him get over this. Ok I will go to the guidance office right now and talk to him. She said to herself.

Will's POV

"Will!" someone called. The voice was familiar. I looked up and saw that it was her! It was Emma! Why would she come here?

"Will, I wanted us to talk about something." she said

"What is it Em? U-um I-I didn't m-mean to call you t-that s-sorry."

"Oh come on Will you don't have to apologize. I really like Em as a nickname" she said. Oh my gosh! She's blushing. Is this true is she really blushing?

"Will, d-do you have OCD" she was stuttering.

"U-umm actually..."

"Oh Will I'm sorry if I bothered you with that question. I just wanted to know. Pls don't take it as an insult. Actually I want to get you through this." Her voice was filled with concern. "You don't have to answer me. I could just leave if you want me too." she added.

"No, no, no Em pls don't leave. I need someone to talk too about this." I sighed.

"So here's the story since I was a young child my parents are really messy people. I don't know I just hate it! To the point where I don't want to touch anything that I have not yet sanitized."

I couldn't take it anymore I cried my heart out. I was really okay with Emma seeing this because it was different with her I feel like I can be anything with her. I then felt a small hand on my back trying to comfort me. At this moment, I didn't care about the germs that she could carry.

"I just want to get over this disease I want to but how, how Emma how?"

"Will, we will go through this together" Soon I stopped crying and Emma remembered that she has a history class in 10 minutes. We said our goodbyes.

"thank you, thank you Emma, you truly are a great friend."

Time flew I had to deal with paperwork. But I was thinking about Emma. I think I-I like her. Wait. I love her. I'm going to go to her

later on when school is over. I'm going too ask her if she's you know... In a relationship. I don't have plans on making a move on her. But I just wan to feel relief.

Emma's POV

He trusts me. That's more than I can ask from anyone. I know that you have to work hard for trust but he trusts me in this short time of being friends. Maybe best friends. He's been through a lot. He is a strong man. I really like him. Emma! She scolded herself. Your with Carl! You're with carl! YOU'RE WITH CARL!

Wills POV

School finally ended. I poured some sanitizer on my hands . I wasn't sure what germs were in my desk. I was on my way too Emma's office when I saw her with a very handsome guy. They were holding hands and the guy leaned in to kiss Emma. Emma kissed him back with passion. He was mad at himself. I should have known better she's way to beautiful and kind to not be with someone. He walked glumly to his very clean car. He was losing himself.

Why am I feeling this way? He asked himself. I just met her today but why am I so affected by her kissing someone else? He started crying. He got home safely but he was so sad. He went to his room not bothering to eat dinner. He twisted and turned thinking of what he saw. Thinking about all they talked about. About her adorable voice. He didn't plan to tell her about his feelings anymore. He knew that it would be awkward for Emma as well. He decided he should keep it to himself first. He let it go. They were friends. He was happier that they were friends than not meeting her at all. Then he slept crying that evening.

The next morning he went to school and everything went smoothly. Today he had an appointment with Rachel Berry, he knew that she was part Of the glee club. Rachel walked in. Will was just about to finish sanitizing the room for the second time this morning. Rachel took a seat and told him her problem. She says that she wants to be the best. She wants to go to broadway, she wants everything in her life to be just perfect. But the other members of the glee club were stopping her from all those. They didn't like her very much because she got all the solos.

She ended by saying "It's not my fault that Ms. Pillsbury chooses me all the time." He felt butterflies in his stomach when he heard her name.

" ?" He was back to reality.

He put some sanitizer in his hand then he reached out for a pamphlet. He knew just the right pamphlet to give her. It read "When you need to give way for others"

"Why this?" she asked.

"You see Rachel, a good star doesn't only take opportunities and do not care about others. They also help the people around them to achieve what they want in life, even if it means you have to sacrifice a little bit. That's what makes up a good star Rachel."

After what he said Rachel changed that day. She helped out Mercedes, Artie and Quinn in their assignment for this week in glee club.

After his appointment with Rachel he had nothing to do in his office. Then Emma walked in.

"Hey Will, I have a free period you want me to give you a tour around Mckinley?"

I gladly accepted Emma's request. While walking in the hallways of the school We were laughing and talking about the past of WMHS. She is really good at telling stories. She showed me everything you need to see in the school.

The butterflies in my stomach were having a wild party. I looked at her once in a while and she is jut so beautiful. She looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Will I'm so sorry I have a glee club meeting in five minutes Time flies when you're having fun! But I gotta run!" she said.

"I really had a great time with you Em. I replied.

Emma's POV

I can't believe I'm running late. I hastily walked to the choir room. Wherein I was so surprised. Rachel,Artie,Mercedes and Quinn were not fighting in fact they were laughing. They were having such a great time. What happened? Then before I could say anything Rachel came up to me and said.

"You know Miss Pillsbury, Mr Schue said that I have to help others cause that's what makes a good star. So I decided to help Mercedes,Artie and Quinn and it really went well. Thank you for suggesting I see him" then Rachel walked away and sat on her chair rejoining her new friends.

It was Emma's lunch time after glee club. She went straight to the teachers' lounge and saw that will was sanitizing his chair again and also his part of the table. She giggled at the adorable Will. :) I immediately got a seat and sat beside him.

"Will I heard about what you told Rachel. She has new friends now and she definitely seems a lot happier than before. If I only knew that you could do that maybe you would have been here for a long time by now."

Will's POV

After what Emma has said he felt so happy. His heart fluttered when she complimented him. Then he thought about that last sentence that she said. "you would have been here for a long time by now" it struck him. If he was than there was a big chance that Emma and I would be together instead of that other guy. I don't even know his name! Either than that lunch was amazing having Emma by his side was wonderful.

Days past and it was pretty much the same. I had an appointment with Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Sugar Motta and so many more. Sanitizing and taking of the dust in all those pamphlets were hard work but it's all worth it. Everything is clean and no germs to be found. The days were all the same me and Emma having fun together with Sue, laughing about the random things we talk about. Everything just seemed to be light around her.

But then this day was different. I saw him again the guy who Emma was dating. Once again I saw them together. My heart broke at the realization that Emma loved someone. And that someone isn't me. He was going to Emma but he ran off to his car and drove home. Feeling as heart broken as the last time he saw them together. Yes, Will is a man. He had relationships, and crushes before but he was strong when they broke was just different he loved Emma so much. She was everything to him even if she doesn't know that. And she didn't even break his heart. They weren't in a relationship.

He decided that he would tell Emma the next day how he felt about her. Just to get this load out of his shoulders. She just wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. He was scared of what might happen but he needed to do it. If not tomorrow when?

A/N sorry for the weird time table. For skipping some hours and stuff.


	3. The confessions

Will's POV

After hours of thinking about yesterday. I decided to just let Emma know. Tell her what I feel, but also tell her that it's okay if she sees me as a friend and only a friend. I just wanted to take this load out of me.

When I got to Mckinley I knew that she has no first period class. I ran to the Spanish room where I saw her fixing the test papers of her

students. I walked in without knocking. She was really shocked. She showed that by dropping the papers. Soon the papers were flying in the room. He immediately ran to her to help her fix the papers.

"Sorry Emma I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok Will" she said with her reassuring voice. "So why are you here?"

"Well I-I wanted to ummm talk to you about something."

"Ok, come take a seat" I didn't even bother to wipe my seat. When I'm with her I don't even think about all those.

"Emma, I-I I really like you."

"I like you to Will you're a really great man"

"U-um I didn't mean that kind of like Emma. I-I I think I love you."

What was I thinking, her eyes had a spark. Now when I look at her she was emotionless. Her eyes were blank. What have I done! I scolded my self in my head! I need to break this silence.

He did something he never expected to do this soon. He leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked ,really shocked. He didn't know what he should do. The feeling was new to him he never wanted to do this before. He thought of all the germs that could be in the mouth of other people but it was different with Emma.

Everything was going well, she allowed him to kiss her, until he felt her hands in his shoulders. She was pushing him away. She was so strong that he almost tripped.

"Emma,Emma please I-I'm sorry. "

She ran away. I put my head in my arms and started to cry. Thinking what if Emma would never talk to me again? I've known her for just a week but I feel like I've known her so long.

Emma's POV

He did it. Will Schuester kissed me. I didn't know what to do. Yes, I love him too but Carl. What about him. I can't just break his heart and run to Will who I have only met for a week.

He's a wonderful person, yes but it's not clear to me. I just had to run away.

It broke my heart to see him crying because of me. It broke my heart that I wasn't there for him. We've been through a lot, i helped him with his OCD and he was getting better. But I just couldn't handle this not this soon.I ran to my car and drove home. I didn't want to go to work today. I just wanted to cry my little heart out. I needed to decide on who to choose.

Carl who had been there for me for 2years and who loves me so much, but in return I don't love him as he deserves. Or Will whom I've only met for a few days, who gave his trust to me in just a short period of time, the person who I love with all my heart? I didn't know. I was clueless.

If I chose Will I would be so selfish. Selfish because I chose him over a man who has cared for me for two years. But if I choose Carl then I would break Will's hear.

He may never talk to me again, I would never see his brown curls or his Dark eyes. And I would break my own heart . I just don't know.

So I knelt down in the side of my bed and started to pray. Praying always relieved me. Knowing that God is always on my side never fails to cease my sadness. I prayed sincerely until I needed to sleep. My eyes were swollen because of all the crying. Then I slept wishing that this had never happened.

Will's POV

I need to find her tell her I'm sorry. Being friends is enough. I just can't consider us not talking, us staying away from each other. I got out of the room. I ran through every hallway to see if she was there. I ran to the cemented parking lot to see her car not there.

I went to Sue and asked her if she had seen Emma. In that instant I just had to get her number from Sue. Sue being a really good friend gave it to me not knowing what had happened 10 minutes ago. I called her. No answer, I called her again, once again no answer. He was so sad. He just sat in his desk crying.

Some of the glee club members saw him. They knew him already since he had already inspired them with his pamphlets and reassuring words. It broke their heart to see him crying. They went inside the room

"mr Schue? Are you okay?" asked Mercedes.

He wiped away his tears and put some sanitizer in his hands.

"Y-yes yes I-I a-am. "

"oh come on Mr. Schue tell us why you were crying maybe we could pay you back for all you had done for us" said Rachel.

I started to tell them why.

"It's I-I love ." He splatted it out. Then he sobbed again.

"Bu-but she's with someone else. I don't know what to do. I had loved before but I didn't feel this bad when they broke my heart. But didn't even break my heart directly. Just seeing her with someone else is crushing me into a million pieces."

They comforted him,since they didn't know what to say they thought just being there with him was enough.

Author'sPOV

A day past, Emma and Will didn't bother to look for each other. They were both heartbroken. Emma pained to see Will and what she had done to break his heart.

Will loved Emma but was ashamed of what he had done. And it hurts to see Emma be with him but have another man in her life.

They taught being distant was the best way but they wanted to just see each other and be back to the way they were before. Will's OCD became worst he was just freaking out in every little piece of dust.

Without Emma he can't control himself he put sanitizer more often than he should. He cleans his office almost 8 times a day. He was going back to square one. All that Emma helped him with we're gone!

Emma's POV

I didn't see Will today. In the short period of time I miss him already. I miss his dark compassionate eyes. His brown curls, and that adorable smile. I didn't notice but then Carl walked up to me, i only noticed him when he called out my name.

He asked me if I know Will Schuester the new guidance counselor in Mckinley. I nodded, hearing his name again made me feel terrible. He started insulting him about his OCD.

How he had to clean everything before he touched it. I was so mad at Carl at that moment, he doesn't understand him.

"Will is a great man!"

"why Emma she's just a new friend of your, why do you care if i insult him?" With his dark insulting voice.

"I LOVE HIM CARL!"

Tears running down from her was so mad at what he had just heard.

"More then me Emma?!" he asked.

"YES Carl YES!" I was so mad at Carl for doing that to Will. There she finally admit the fact that she loves Will.

"We're done Emma!" Carl shouted then stormed out of her apartment.

"Then leave Carl! Get out of my apartment!" I shouted with all my might.

Emma had mixed emotions. She was overwhelmed with what just happened but she wanted to tell Will. Tell him that he loves him. He broke up with Carl and that everything will be alright as long as they stick together. She would also say that she can't stand not seeing Will not seeing his dark brown eyes his soft brown curls. But there was fear, what if Will didn't want to talk to her because she ran away? What if they wouldn't be the same as before? What if Will didn't trust her anymore. All these questions were running on her head. She slowly rocked herself to sleep and hoped that telling Will wouldn't be as hard as it seems.

~~~~~~~~~~~ the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's POV

"Will! Will!" Emma cried out from a distance. Will glanced at Emma but he walked faster wanting to avoid her.

"Will please!" Emma shouted. Will didn't bother to look back. The hallways were getting more crowded by the minute and soon Emma didn't see Will anymore.

will was thinking to himself "Why does Emma want to see me, after what happened two days ago?"

She struggled to find her way to Will's office. When she finally got there she knocked on the door, Will didn't answer knowing it was Emma. He saw her of course the doors in his office are transparent. So Emma had no choice, she barged in the room.

"Will its clean, please stop" Emma said.

"No Emma clean is not enough." he said with his stern voice.

Emma felt that Will's OCD has become worst, he started to wear gloves again. He got over that 4 days ago. Emma couldn't help thinking that it was her fault that Will was back to square one.

"Will I thought we talked about this, about you wearing gloves."said Emma

"Everything has changed Emma" he replied.

"Will please sit down just for a while." said Emma. He obeyed. Getting some sanitizer onto his hands rubbing his hands non stop. Emma put her hands on Will's so that he would stop. He didn't he just pushed her hands away and got more sanitizer.

"Will, I'm so sorry, I know it's all my fault why you're becoming like this. I miss you Will. We didn't see each other yesterday and it didn't seem right, I love you Will!" she said.

Will was shocked but he didn't say anything. Emma leaned in to Will and kissed him. Putting her hands around his shoulders. He wasn't responding. She kissed him more desperately. Like she never did.

Will didn't know what to do. He pulled away and ran to the teachers' lounge to brush his teeth.

By this time Emma was so shocked, she thought that after Will had kissed her that everything would turn out well today but she was wrong.

She ran to look for Will. She was devastated that he ran away. Will had to brush his teeth, he was thinking about all the germs that were on Emma's mouth. Yes he loves her but his OCD was coming back to him. All those he already let go were back because her inspiration namely Emma ran away from him two days ago.

He was brushing his teeth for the second time when Emma arrived. He was ashamed, he didn't want her to see what he was doing.

"Will, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just love you Will, I left Carl, I left him for you." Emma said. He finally finished brushing.

"Why did you leave Carl Emma, Why?" his voice was strange, it felt like he was intimidating her. Emma started to cry.

"He said bad things about you Will! He had no right, you are an amazing person. And I love you Will I would leave everything for you." her mascara was ruined it was running down her cheek.

Will got her around his arms. Not thinking about the germs anymore, he knew that he loves Emma. Tears were coming down from her eyes and it hurt Will. He didn't want to see such a beautiful and kind girl cry because of him. And it was Emma. The love of his life. She started to stop crying and Will let go of her.

"Will, I'm sorry I messed up your shirt." Emma said.

"I couldn't care any less Emma." she had forgotten about everything. Her worries and problems, she also forgot about all her classes.

Will and Emma walked to the guidance office to have a little chat, they were holding hands. That was a big achievement for Emma since Will's OCD came back.

"Emma, thank you, thank you for everything. You make me feel clean. I don't even think about all the germs when I'm with you." Will said. "I love you Will! But I'm gonna be late for History class I gotta go bye!"

Emma pecked his lips. And went away.


	4. My life would suck without you

Will's POV

Emma said she loves me! I have to make her feel special like how much she made me feel special. He dashed off of his office and went straight to his car. He drove to the nearest flower shop, making sure to buy 11 red roses and 1 white rose. He hastily went back to the school so that he could surprise Emma. He ran not caring about anything but making her happy. He went straight to the Spanish room, it was perfect no one was there. Each flower had a note attached to it. Each rose have her a clue on where the next one was. He hoped his plan would be a success. He was so excited on how Emma would react. Will went back to his office so that Emma would discover it on her own.

Emma's POV

I'm walking back to my office now and I can't believe that there was something between me and Will. It was surreal! It seems to good to be true. Yes they have only known each other for about a week and a half by now but I feel like my life depended on him. I was daydreaming when I saw a red rose on my table. There was a note attached to it it said

"You're beautiful Emma, go to the place where you keep most of your things" She looked at her drawer since that's where she put most of her things and found another rose.

It read "I love you Emma look at what you use to keep cool"there was a routine a sweet message then a clue.

All throughout until I found the white rose. There was a note again.

"Put all of these together and the white rose stands out, you stand out out of everyone Emma, come to the Choir room."

She went to the choir room, she didn't know what to expect really. Then she saw the glee club members. Every one of them were there.

They asked me to sit down and they all sang "My Life Would Suck Without You"

After the song, they didn't know what was happening they didn't explain why they sang that song. Then Will came out holding a plastic rose. "Hi Em" he handed me the rose.

There was a note attached to it too. "I would stop loving you when this rose withers, it's impossible."

"Oh Will! You're so adorable."

"I just wanted you to feel special Em. I love You" The glee kids were howling. He held both my hands and knelt down.

"A few hours ago. I thought I was going to lose you. I was so afraid Emma. No one ever made me feel this way. I know we've just seen each other for a few days. But I feel like I've known you forever. You are the woman of my dreams. I've known you since forever, I just never knew when you would come around. I love you Emma."

"Oh Will! I love you too."

"Looks like Ms.P's in love!" Mercedes says.

"Ooh and what a wonderful man he is." Rachel says. Googling about Will.

"Rachel! You get your ass out of this. Your ruining the most perfect couple ever."

I giggled. And look at Wills eyes.

"Emma, will you be MY girl?"

"Yes Will Yes!" Then I hug him as tight as I could. This is a dream come true. I was so afraid to leave Carl because I thought he would be the only one who loves me. Now, I found Will, maybe we are meant for each other. After all we've been through ,he's still here by my side.

The day was almost over it was normal again for me, well except for the times when I always think about Will in between classes. I was packing up my things and getting ready to go home when Will came inside the room.

"May I?" pointing to my things.

"No, it's ok."

"No Em, I insist."

"Ok Will you got me.,

He put my things in my car, and before I left. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me. It was a very pong and passionate kiss. We were thirsty for each other. This was different, it was more passionate than the others. Maybe thet's because we are together now, hopefully forever.

It broke my heart when I pulled away. I was suddenly incomplete but I knew it's right and it was late and we had to leave.

"I love you Emma" Will said.

" I love you too Will."

What if I fetch you at your house tomorrow and we go to school together?" he asked.

"Ok!" I was excited.

"See you at 6:30 Em. I 'll miss you." I punched his arms in a joking manner.

"Oh Will, it's just gonna be a few hours.

"A few hours without you Em."


	5. Pillsbury's residence

A/N This chapter will have a little twist to it.

Emma's POV

I was driving home my radio off as usual. I was thinking about songs for Regionals. It was coming in four months and the glee club really needs to practice. In between those I was thinking about today. Wow! Will is really good with the kids. He's only been in the school for about 2 weeks and they completely trust him. Will, is such a great man. Very handsme too. I parked my car in front of my apartment then went inside.

I was preparing to eat dinner. I pulled out some left over pasta from the fridge and popped it in the microwave. I decided to change while the pasta was heating. So I went up to my bedroom and got the comfiest clothes I could find. After I was dressed, I heard a slam of the door.

"EMMA!" the voice was familiar, it was Carl. I went out of the room. And I saw him, he looked so mad and drunk!

"EMMA IS WHAT I HEARD TRUE? ARE YOU DATING WILL SCHUESTER? ANSWER ME EMMA!" I was frightened I know that Carl can be very bad when he is mad.

" Y-Yes C-Carl."

"WE JUST HAD A FIGHT AND NOW YOU'RE WITH HIM! A PERSON WHO HAS OCD!"

"HE'S BETTER CARL!" I shouted. "AND WE'RE THROUGH CARL! SINCE THAT DAY WE HAD A FIGHT I BROKE UP WITH YOU!"

Then Carl dragged me helplessly. I didn't know where he would take me. I need Will.

Will's POV

This day has been amazing! Em, my dream woman is now with me. I love her so much. I have an idea why don't I visit her tonight.

He immidiately drove to Emma's house. It wasn't such a good sight. He saw that Carl was holding Emma's hair while dragging her out of her apartment. Emma was sobbing and beggging Carl to stop.

I immidiately got out of my car and ran to them.

"Well, well, well I see who decided to show up." Carl said.

"Will help me please, help me Will" Emma cried.

"Don't worry Emma! I'll keep you safe!"

Will punched Carl on his right cheek then on his abdomen. He let go of Emma he was weak. Helpless.

"Emma ! run to my car go now!" She followed me and ran of to my car. I kicked Carl once more and ran of to the car as well. I drove as fast as I could.

"Emma, are you ok?" She was sobbing.

"I am now, Will. If you hadn't come along I don't know what would happen to me" she said.

"Thank you Will."

" Emma its ok that's my job, to protect you. You can stay at my house for the night. You have to be safe Em, I won't get to go to sleep knowing that you're somewhere else while Carl is haunting you."

"Thank you Will, I love you"

"I love you too Em."

We arrived at my house and I opened up the door for her. She was all messed up.

"What about you take a shower Em?" I said.

"But I-I don't have clothes." Emma replied.

"Hmm, I have the perfect pair of clothes that would fit you."

"Huh? You have girl clothes?" She asked with her curious eyes.

"It's not mine, I have a sister. She gave it to me so that I won't forget her. She's in Virginia at the moment. I am sure she wouldn't mind if i lent it to you.". I replied reassuring her.

A/N - Sorry for the short chapter the title isn't appropriate if they're not in Emma's house so.. Yeah


	6. At that moment we were infinite

Emma's POV

We arrived at Will's house. It was spotless, everything was in order. You would have no doubt that it was his apartment. He asked me to sit down on the couch. I sat down and he did as well.

"Emma, what had happened? Did Carl hurt You?" said Will. I started to cry again.

"I-I was just getting ready to eat supper when he barged in to my apartment. He-he started to say mean things about you and me."

I fought back of course but he was so strong. He whispered words like

"He'll never see you again Emma, Never." you came Will." I started to cuddle to him. I felt safe with him, I knew what happened would never happen again as long as I am with him.

"Em, as long as you're with me nothing bad will happen to you. I love you baby." Will said. We were just talking to one another until we finally got to sleep in each others arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in the Will's bed. I didn't remember why I was here. Will and I were in the couch last night. I made a conclusion, he must have brought me here.I stood up and it smells like eggs and bacon. I hurriedly ran downstairs because I was so hungry. I didn't eat dinner after all.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Will said in his cheerful voice.

"Emma, I think you should stay home today. You really need rest after what had happened.I'll just go to Figgins office when I get to school today." he said

"Will, can't you just stay,please just today."I begged.

"Em, don't do this to me, you're to adorable to resist."he said.

"Please Will" I showed him my best cute puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, Come on let's have breakfast!"Will said.

"Awwwww Will thank you! I'm starving!"

That afternoon we were just lying around reading, watching television, talking to each other. I haven't been this happy for a long time and it's because of Will that I am now.

"Em, why don't we go to your old apartment to get your clothes and important things. I won't let you stay there anymore. Carl might come back for you. I don't want that to happen to my princess." he said.

"Are you sure I can stay here Will"

"Of course Em,It would be my pleasure" That said, they head of to Emma's old apartment. It was a good ride, there's just something about Will that made her so comfortable,so safe when he's around.

Will helped me pack my things. He was very good at this since his life is so orderly. After an hour or so we finished packing up. He helped me bring the boxes to his car. I almost forgot, I have to bring my car as well, I can't just leave it here. So we went in separate cars. Suddenly the warmth I felt was gone. I was happy, cause I know that Will is the one. The one who I love, the one who loves me.

Will's POV

We finally arrived at my place. I hugged Emma tight.

"Will, we didn't see each other for only 20 minutes." she said.

"Em, the moment I held you in my arms I had no plan of letting go."

"That was corny Will! Ahahahaha!" she said. Her laugh is so adorable.

"Awww Em, you're so adorable"

"What!? I didn't do anything" she said confused but still laughing.

"You're just beautiful Em. I love you." she stopped laughing.

"I love you too Will, your the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said. My heart was beating fast. That was one of the sweetest thing she heard from Emma.

They went inside the apartment and started to unpack Emma's things. Will being a very organized person, first he fixed his things and put it on one side of the cupboard. Then she made space for Emma's things since they were sharing a room. We started to unpack her things. Giggling and talking about things. That moment, I knew that Emma was the one. She is the one who would make me happy in the simplest ways. The one who would stop his OCD.

Emma's POV

Will and I drove to work together today. The glee club meeting was on first period! The best part, Will was going to help me out in glee today. He's really good with the kids and he was a singer in Virginia too! I heard him sing in the shower a bunch of times. He was really good he just didn't want to admit that he is a good singer. I can't wait to see him sing!

Will's POV

I am planning to give Emma something later on in the glee club meeting. I told the students about it. They happily agreed. This is the day. I'm going to officially invite Emma to live with me. I'll do this by giving her a duplicate key of the apartment and another surprise.

We finally arrived at WMHS. I held out my hand for her to hold. She followed suit an held it. I was singing "In Your Eyes" while walking.

Making sure she could hear me. Now we are in the room and I let her sit down. The glee club members took over the song. When it was almost finishing I took over again with a rectangular box in my hands.

I sang the last sentence. "In your eyes" then I opened the box to reveal the duplicate key to our apartment.

"Emma, will you officially move in with me?" I asked.

"Yes Will!" Will leaned in to kiss Emma.

It was they're second time to do it I front of the kids,but this one was more passionate. We love each other so much. We fully realized that after almost a month of being together. We pulled away.

"I have another surprise for you my princess."

I handed her the box with a half heart necklace that says Will. She was so happy. Anyone can see it in her eyes. I put it on her. "Why is the heart only half Will?" she asked. I brought out my keychain it was matching, Mine said Emma. I pressed it to her necklace and it stuck together making a perfect heart.

"Without you Em, my heart will be incomplete. I love you Em, I would never want to stop loving you." She started to tear up. I got my handkerchief and started to wipe away her tears.

"Don't cry Em."

"Will its just, I love you too. And no one has never made me feel this way ever but you, you changed for me. I know it's hard for you to get over your OCD but you you did it for me."

AuthorsPOV

After Will and Emma had talked, Emma announced the official set list for Nationals.

"Our first song is going to be Edge of Glory, lead by Santana,Mercedes and Quinn. Our second song will be a solo. It's all coming back to me, lead by Rachel. And our final song will be Paradise by the dashboard light, our group song!"

Cheers were spreading the room. The best part! We're going too New York City!

" , I have another surprise." said Will.

"I'm coming! I'm coming to New York to chaperone."He exclaimed.

Of course the glee club members already knew about this. Will told them every surprise he would give Emma. And surprisingly they were so excited about every surprise.

They really love Miss Pillsbury, she has helped them become who they are today. Because of her and the glee club they all changed they felt loved. So when Will came to her life they were really happy for her. They wanted her to be happy and feel special. So they helped Mr. Schuester every step of the way.

Months had come, they're relationship is stronger than ever. Will was always there in glee club meetings helping Emma with the glee kids. They go to work, have lunch together, help the glee club practice,cuddle around the fire. Life was truly better with Em.


	7. New York!

A/N- I got the idea in the original glee :) of course it's how I want it to turn out so. Yeah..

Emma's POV

It was almost nationals. We flew to New York about a week before. Me,Will, Sue and the glee club members. The kids were really determined to win this since it was the first time that they won regionals. This was really important to them. For me, it's ok if the win or lose as long as we're still together. I love the kids so much. And it wouldn't matter if they lose, I will still love them the same.

We went to an Italian restaurant one night, but Mercedes wanted to try something new. She went to this Mexican restaurant just around the corner and ate a big burrito. So she ended up being food poisoned. This is one of the worst things that can happen to us. Mercedes has a powerful voice and it just won't be the same without her. We only have 3 days left! The glee kids continued to practice their numbers but all were worried about Mercedes. Not only because they need her voice but she was like they're on sister. I was so worried too. Mercedes has been with me for 3 years and seeing her like this broke my heart. Sue took care of her every step of the way.

I was so stressed out. We've been practicing with Mercedes. I just didn't know what to do.

"Em! Are you ok? Everything's going to be alright Em." He held her hands. "It's gonna be ok Em, I promise." I sighed.

"Thank you Will. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here to support me." that said we went inside the hall where New directions were practicing hand in hand.

"We can do this guys! With or without Mercedes, everything will turn out great!" said Will.

The two days were pretty much the same. Practice practice and more practice. I was less stressed. Will was right everything is turning out great. Mercedes is recovering, she looks so much better than before. The glee club were becoming more confident.

It was the day of regionals. Then Mercedes came out of nowhere in her dress.

"I'm ready Miss Pillsbury!" Mercedes exclaimed. Everyone looked at her direction. Sue came out as well.

"See I'm really great at taking care of kids." she said confidently.

"Are you sure you can do this Mercedes?"

"Of course Ms. P" she said

Everyone was so happy. They were complete, it was the last time they would be performing on stage together since it is they're last year in WMHS. Emma called all of them in a show circle.

"Come on Guys. I know this is your last year to perform all together. What a journey it has been for all of us. So no matter what the results are going to be the most important thing is that all of us have fun ok?"

"Ok" they all said in unison. I put my hand in for everyone to follow.

"To New Directions" I shouted

"To new directions" they echoed.

It was our turn. Sue was right, we are in the death spot. We were the first performers so we have to set a good impression. The belle kid went up on stage in Me,Will and Sue took our seats

Will was holding my hand throughout the whole performance to show his support. The first song "Edge of Glory" turned out great. Quinn's dance moves were great, considering she just got out of her wheel chair a month ago. Mercedes, it seems like she wasn't sick at all! Santana was simply amazing. Tina, Brittany and all the other dancers did such a wonderful job!

I was so proud of them and I can see that Will is too.

It was Rachel's solo. I'm speechless, I've seen her practice this song lots of times but she sang her heart out. Everyone loved her version of "it's all coming back to me now". It was finally the last song

"Paradise by the dashboard light." it was just amazing. I never expected they would pull it off after Mercedes was food poisoned.

The it was Vocal Adrenaline's turn. They have a special charm. Her name is Unique. We don't really know if it's a he or she but her voice is stunning! And their dance steps were so nice. And they had so much props.

To be honest I was a bit nervous. They were really good but I trust my kids. I still have hope that we will win. The other teams weren't as great as Vocal adrenaline nor New directions. I knew it was a battle between the two. It's all up to the judges now.

They called up the top three.

"The Shooting stars! Next up is Vocal adrenaline. And the third and final place is for The New Directions!" Will and I started to jump around.

He kissed me ever so lightly and we hugged cause we were so happy

"Here is your top three everyone. But who stands out from all the rest?" *drum roll* The winner is The New Directions!"

I ran to them. Hugged everyone they were all so happy.

"Miss P! Thank you, we couldn't have gone this far without you! You're the best teacher ever!" Sam says

I looked up at Will he looked so happy for me. I started to signal him. First pointing to my self meaning "I". Next making a heart "love". Then pointing to him "You" He sent out a kiss.

Will's POV

They won! I'm so happy for them especially for my Emma. "My Emma" hmm it seems right doesn't it! I'm still keeping it from her. The tiny box that will change her life. We've been together for a long time and every time I see her I fall in love with her all over again. And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Tomorrow will be perfect!

After the awarding we went back to the hotel. We told the kids that we only have two days left in New York. We allowed them to go around but they had to be at least two. They can't just go around alone. They needed to be safe. They agreed to all the conditions. We said our goodbyes to one was a tiring day so after a celebratory dinner we went straight to the hotel. Me and Emma cuddled in our bed and sooner or later she fell asleep in my arms.I was excited for tomorrow. I couldn't wait for her to be a Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester. But there was a 1% chance she would say no. Since I'm a perfectionist this really bothers me. There's still a 1% chance. He let himself relax a bit and Stayed optimistic. Thinking Emma won't still be with him if she doesn't love him. And he drifted of to sleep.

I woke up with Emma on one side of the bed. So that's why I felt cold. She pulled the blanket off me. I tried to pull it back but she just didn't budge. She pulled it to her again a little cranky this time, she cringed her nose. Awww she's too adorable!I gave her 5 more minutes. While she was still sleeping I took a bath and got dressed. When the 5 minutes were up.

"Good Morning my Darling Emma!" I shouted.

"Will, 5 more minutes please." she said?

"Oh Come on Em, I'm taking you somewhere!" I said cheerfully.

"Fine" then she got her clothes and went to the bathroom cranky.

I giggled. I couldn't help it, she is the cutest thing ever! Even when she's cranky.

"Will! I heard that!" she shouted? I couldn't help but giggle.

"Em, you're just too adorable, I love you Em!" I replied.

"I love you Will but that wouldn't make up for you thinking I'm cranky!" she said in her little girl voice.

"I'm sorry Em, can you pls. Forgive me ?" I asked jokingly.

"Ok, but you have to make it up to me ok?" she said.

"Of course Em!"

She finally finished getting dressed. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress with matching red heels and her hair was up.

"You better Em? You look wonderful. Wait no you look stunning!" I said teasingly.

"Will, you know how I get when I don't wake up on my own." she said. "I'm sorry Will, for how I acted."she said. She was giving me her puppy dog eyes look again.

"It's ok Em, I still love you as much! You being cranky won't change anything. I promise!" She hugged me and I pulled her in for a deep kiss

"Let's go Em!" I was nervous but I need to do it now. It was perfect timing . Then she put her arm through mine. We walked to Times square.

I still can't bear to ride cabs. There are so many germs! It was a good thing that our hotel was very near. She didn't mind walking, she knows that even if I have recovered I still can't do cabs. Anything but that. We went to a bench along Times square.

We both sat down. "Em, I love you so much. Do you know that?" I asked.

"Oh, Will! You don't have to ask, my answer will forever be Yes. You've been with me through everything. You did everything for you to get better from OCD because of me. I couldn't ask for anything else from God cause you're all I need and more."

That said. I knelt down in front of her.

"Emma Pillsbury, you are the one, the one that I love, the one I would want to spend my whole life with, the one who makes my heart beat fast every time we are together. You are the one for me Em. And I hope I'm the one for you. Will you marry me Em?"

I took the tiny little box and opened it for her to see the ring.

" Yes Will, Yes Yes Yes Yes!" She started to tear up.

I Put the ring on her finger.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."I didn't notice but I started to tear up as well.

"I love you Will. And I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you." I leaned in and we had the most passionate kiss we shared so far. We were just so happy. We went around New York. The whole day was just perfect! How I wish it would never end?

We called the glee kids to have dinner in an authentic Japanese restaurant to inform them that we are officially engaged. When we got there all of them were already sitting down and talking?

"Everyone! I'd like to announce that me and are finally, officially engaged!"

"Congrats Mr. Schu! Ms. P I'm really happy for you, you deserve a man like mr. Schuester." said Mercedes.

"it's great finally seeing you truly in love ms. Pillsbury!" said Rachel.

"Awww have fun Ms. P I'm sure will make a great husband" said Santana,Quinn and Brittany.

Everyone was so happy for us. They really love Emma, all they want is for her to be happy.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Schue, I'm warning you, if you do anything to break Ms. P's heart, you're gonna get it from us. Right guys?" Finn says.

"Right !"They all said in unison."

Emma couldn't help but giggle.

"You heard that Will? Hahahaha, I don't think he'll do anything like that." She said still giggling.

"I wouldn't even think about anything close to that my princess." It was my first time to call Emma a nickname in front of the glee kids.

"Awww what a cute nickname you have for Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. Schue!" Puck shouted.

"Well that's how she should be treated like. A princess, and she's to special to not be one. Plus she's much prettier than a princess so why should I call her something else." Emma started to blush

"Aww look ms.P is blushing" said Sugar.

"You guys are such a wonderful couple." said Finn

I got the bill out since everyone was finished eating.

Then we walked to the hotel altogether. Feeling really happy. But Will and Emma weren't just happy it was more than that. They felt loved. It's more than The both of them asked for.

A/N-Sorry I couldn't take it anymore! They have to be engaged they have to.


	8. Fights are good things

Will's POV

It's been a few months since I had proposed to Emma in New York. Our wedding is going to be on May and it's just January. I can't barely wait. I love Emma so much. But then something happened.

Author's POV

Will and Emma were going to school on a cold January morning, before parting ways they shared their last kiss 'till lunch. Emma went to her office and so did Will. Both of them were so excited for lunch. Their love was growing each and every day. They just love each other so much. 4 more months Emma thought. 4 more months until I become a Schuester. 4 more months. She couldn't wait, she wants it sooner.

Soon the lunch bell rang! Will ran to Emma's office, he was excited to see the love of his life again. He was soon there, Emma was waiting for him as usual.

"Em!" Will kissed her passionately, Emma responded to the kiss as well.

"Will,what if we reschedule the wedding to an earlier date?" Emma asked.

"But Em, I want this to be perfect. We can't do that if we will set it earlier." he said raising his voice.

"I don't like how that sounds Will!" she said rising her tone as well.

"Why can't you just be patient! I mean 4 months isn't too long! We're still together Emma!" he said really mad this time.

"Why can't you be more like other women who could wait! You're being so selfish Emma ! " he said really irritated.

" I think we need a break Emma! A break from us." his voice started to fade, he didn't mean to say it. Oh my Gosh what was I thinking. He said to himself.

"May-Maybe your r-right W-will maybe we do. That means!" She started to take of the ring. And put it on Will's hand, she was bursting into tears.

"Emma, no I'm sorry I-I didn't mean it, Emma I-I love you! No,no, no,no pls don't I Emma I can't live without. Emma I pls forgive me I-I Emma please" he said bursting into went to her desk and started to cry.

"Just leave Will,Just leave me alone, I don't want you here. Oh and don't even bother to wait for me after school. Just go back to YOUR apartment" she said sobbing, and emphasizing the Your.

"Emma, I'm sorry, we shouldn't take a break I-I love you." he said pleading.

"Just get out!" she shouted.

"Just, please don't give me back this ring it's yours Em, it's yours. I gave it to you I don't want it back. Please Em." he begged still sobbing.

"No Will I will always remember you when I see that ring. And now I don't want to remember you Will!" she said still mad, heartbroken and irritated.

"I'll be waiting for you, because we are meant to be. Emma, we are meant to be." Will said.

He walked towards the door, hoping Emma would forgive him, no word left her mouth.

Meanwhile Emma felt weak, she never expected this to happen between her and Will. She thought, how can you hate a person but still love that person at the same time. She is so mad at Will right now, but she couldn't help it, a small part of her can't stop loving him. She gave all her classes pop quizzes, all giving them F's even if they hadn't discussed the lessons yet. She just sat there and looked at her bare fingers, it didn't feel right. It was uncomfortably light.

Will, he couldn't stop from being mad at himself. It was all his fault, he compared Emma, but in fact she is the most perfect woman ever. I wanted her back, the ring in my hand it just shouldn't be with me it doesn't seem right. I love her.

The day passed and it was bad for them both. Emma went away, she walked around Lima, she had no plan of going home.

Will went straight home hoping Emma would come to get her things and maybe he could convince her, convince her to stay. He had planned for a candlelit dinner. I still set it up hopeful that she would come, hopeful that she would forgive me. It was just 5 pm. Soon it was 6pm so I called her, it rang. "Hi I'm Emma pls leave a message after the beep." her voice is golden, how I miss her so much. "Emma, are you okay. I'm sorry, I love you, please come home. I hope you're okay. I hope you're not freezing, I just need you Em, please call back." 10 minutes has passed still no answer. "Emma, darling, my princess. I'm so scared, I need you Emma pls. Pls. Come home. You're the one that I want. No you're the on that I need. I'll do to get you back." 20 minutes has passed no answer.

I ran to my car and drove down the streets. I went through all the streets. Stopping to look for Emma, I called Sue if she's with Emma but she hasn't seen her all day. I wanted Emma, I needed her back. I almost gave up but then.

I SAW HER. I saw Emma!

I stopped in the middle of the road. I ran. I ran to Emma. "Emma! Emma! I finally found you, I'm so happy you're okay, please talk to me." Emma was facing him, her eyes were blank, she loves Will, yes but that doesn't change the fact that she's mad at him. "Have you received my messages Em, oh I was so worried I'm so glad you're safe. I love you Em, I love you so much." he hugged her but she just pushed him away. "I-I Em, I'm sorry." he burst out into tears. Emma didn't like seeing Will this way. It broke her heart. But she was still mad at him. After comparing her after asking her to break up. Just a simple suggestion ruined them. But she knew for a fact that Will loves her so much. She saw how worried he was with just the sound of his voice. How he looked for her through every street of Lima. "Em, please, please come home with me! I don't want you freezing. It's ok if you don't talk to me I understand, pls. I just want you to be safe." She nodded lightly. He lead her into the car. Will focused on the road and there was an uncomfortable silence surrounding them. Emma was still thinking, she didn't know she feels. She asked herself. How could you be mad at a person and still love that person as well? This question was stuck in her head. Going round and round.

They finally arrived home. Will opened the door for Emma. She came in and saw everything Will had prepared. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Will is such a great guy. How come he still makes her heart melt even when they had just fought. "U-Emma, I -U prepared this for um-you. B-but if y-you don't want to then i-it's ok." he said stuttering. "Um-well Y-you put a lot of effort into it." she said, her voice soft. It was the first time she spoke to Will this evening.

"Em, can we please talk about what happened? I-Umm I'm really sorry about what Isaid. I-I regret it. You are perfect Em, How can I conpare you to someone else?" Will said sincerely.

"Well you just did Will!" She said.

"And I promise to never do it again. I loe you Emma!'' He said.

"Promise? Oh ome on here! How can I resist you!" Emma said happy. "Why don't we cuddle by the fire and I put this ring back where it belongs?" Will said cheerfully.

"Oh Will! That would be perfect! I hope this never happens to us again. And it doesn't feel right. my left hand is uncomfortably light."

"I love you Em!" Will said.

"I love you too Will!" Emma said.

They soon cuddled by the fire. Will went down on one knee.

"Emma,my princess,the one true love of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!Yes! Yes Will I'd love too." Emma said,starting to cry again.

"Em,Em don't cry." Will said reassuringly.

"It's just I'm so happy Will! I love You so Much! We are meant to be." Emma said happily

"It seems like i said this a million times today but I do I really do Em!" Will said.

"I love you too Will!" Emma said.


	9. Parents?

Emma's POV

I'm so happy that me and Will finally got back together. We're getting married in 4 months but he never met my parents. I have seen his, they are very kind and gentle like Will. That's why he's such a great man. I never want him to meet my parents, they've been calling me dumb, stupid just because I failed them once. once in my entire life. It was when I was 11 I failed a math test. Yes, it's very light a sin, but for them it was a grave mistake. After that day, they started calling me names, doing everything that a parent shouldn't do. I hate them. That's why I left that house, I lived with Sue. She was there for me every step of the way until today.

"Emma!" Will called out.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Come I have a surprise for you!" He said.

"I'll be there in a second."

"Okay!" Will said.

I came out of the room. And I saw them. It-it was my parents.

They were smiling at me. For the first time after that day. I still hate them so much! After what they have done they would just come into our apartment? Oh please. I gave it a chance.

"Come Mr. And Mrs. Pillsbury I have prepared dinner for us. Em, aren't you happy they're here?."

I faked a smile. And I sat down.

"So Mr. Mrs. Pillsbury. I-I wanted to ask permission for me to marry your daughter." he said a little nervous.

"You want to marry her? You look like a good lad I don't want you spending your time loving her!" said Mr. Pillsbury.

I reached out for Will's hand. I whispered."It's ok Will, don't worry about me."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT! EMMA IS A WONDERFUL PERSON AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD PEOPLE ! YOU'RE JUST SELFISH AND MEAN. I DON'T KNOW HOW EMMA DESERVED YOU! HOW DID SHE GROW UP TO BE THIS GREAT AND HAVE PARENTS WHO ARE FREAKS! GET OUT OF OUR APARTMENT I WILL MARRY THIS BEAUTIFUL WOMAN BESIDE ME NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!" Will said furious.

They stood up and went away. They obviously still hate me for that one instance.

I ran to our room. And started to sob.

"Emma! I'm I'm sorry for bringing them here. It's all my fault." Will said.

"No will, you told them everything I wanted to tell them for years. You stood up for me Will!"

"I don't believe them Emma! You're the smartest person I know. I love you!" Will said.

I kissed Will on his forehead I love you too baby.

I kneeled down and started to pray. And I know Will was catholic but he doesn't really practice. But he too knelt down.

"I don't know what I'm doing here Em. But I'm willing to learn." I saw the sincerity in him. " In the name of the father and of the son and of the Holy Spirit Amen Lord, I don't know what I'm doing now, but I'm willing to learn. Just please make my Emma feel better it pains me too see her this way Lord. Amen" he prayed.

I started crying again.

"Em, pls don't do this, you're breaking my heart." Will said.

"Come here, come here Em." He lead me to the mirror. "Tell me what do you see?"

"I see a dumb redhead who has a fiancé that she doesn't deserve right next to her." I started crying once more.

"Well, you know what I see? I see a beautiful red head who has done so much to inspire her students and inspire me. I see a strong woman who can do anything. And I see a woman who doesn't deserve to have parents like what she has. And that's all that matters Em. What I see in you is the truth and nothing but the truth. So why don't we just go to bed and forget about tonight. Huh? Everything's going to be alright baby. You know I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"Ok Will, I'll try. Are you sure this "meeting my parents thing" won't ruin us? "

"Of course Em, my love for you has just grown stronger!" Will said reassuringly

"I love you Will."

"I love my little princess so much and I would never ever want to live without her." Will said.

So we snuggled up in bed. In a few minutes I drifted of to sleep.

-The next day-

Will's POV

This is all my fault I shouldn't have brought them here. I have a brilliant idea! He went out of bed slowly trying not to wake Emma up. It was a sunny Saturday morning. What if I make breakfast today? Thats a great idea I'll surprise my little princess. I started cooking. Hmmm Eggs and bacon sounds great, oh and Ill toast some bread. I want Emma to feel special. I know that she's going through a lot after what happened yesterday. I started to right down letters for Emma.

"Emma, you are beautiful!"

"Emma, you mean the world to me"

"Emma. I love you."

"Emma, I'll never leave your side" all of these and more. He made 30 cards with one sentence each. 30 didn't mean that he can only name 30 wonderful things about Emma but he heard her call out his name. He started to scatter them around for Emma to see for herself.

"Will?" Emma said.

"Come down here my little princess!"

"Coming Will!" her lovely voice called out. I heard her footsteps down the stairs.

I walked up to her handing her a bouquet of roses.

"Will, you shouldn't have!"

"No Em, it's my pleasure."

"What's all these paper lying around the floor? I thought you hate mess?" she said jokingly.

"Em! It's for you. Come on please. There are 30 you just have to get them all!" I said giggling and for that I received a light slap in the back.

"Ok Will!"

She started to pick up the cards. And read every single one.

"Oh my God Will! Thats so sweet of you. I love you so much too. You're the best Will." Emma said after reading everything.

"Em, all for you my darling."

"You're the best Will I can't imagine life without you. Now that I'm with you I'd never want you to go." Emma said.

"Come on Let's Eat!"

"You prepared breakfast too?" She said a little confused.

"Yeah Em, I'm a full package !"

"Awww how sweet, let's eat"

At that I guided Emma to her chair and started to put out what I have cooked.

"Eggs and Bacon! Delicious!" Emma said.

"You're the most adorable thing ever Em."

"Will!"

I started to chase her around the room. Boy she's a good runner. I finally caught her and I carried her back to the kitchen.

We couldn't stop laughing. She was still in my arms and soon I started to kiss her. She gently obliged to it as well, responding to it.

After a while we both pulled away.

"Will, that was tiring. Come on let's eat!"Emma said.

I put her down and we started to eat.

Sorry for not being so updated... WEMMA FOREVER ❤


	10. Prom

A/N-Ummm let's just say Will had OCD when he started college...

Emma's POV

I was daydreaming mostly about Will and our wedding. Only 3 more months and I'll become a Mrs. Emma Schuester! Yes I think that sounds right!

I was interrupted by Will, he came in and sat in the chair in front of me.

"Hey Em!" Will said.

"Hi Will."

"Have you heard? Prom is tonight!And guess what..."

"What Will?" I asked clueless.

"Faculty members are included! Isn't that amazing Em!"

"I-I Ye-yeah!"

"You don't seem happy? Is anything wrong Emma?" he asked.

"It's just I-I never been to prom Will."

"It's ok Em. He said patting her back. I'm sure this will be the best prom ever!"

Riiiiiiiinnngggggg! the bell rang.

"Sorry Em, I gotta go I have an appointment after lunch."

Will's POV

This was my first time to lie to Emma. But it's going to be worth it. I don't really have a class. It's actually my free period. I have to set something special to ask my Emma out for prom. I mean Emma my fiancé. The words were still foreign, it seems like a dream. The woman who I fell in love with at first sight is now my fiancé.

~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Emma's POV

It was already dismissal time when Will came to my office again.

"I thought we were suppose to meet in the car Will?"

"Come on Em! I have to show you something."

"O-Okay"

We went out hand in hand. Random students started to give me flowers. Oh Sue was there too! I can't help but blush a little Will is the best thing that's ever been mine. Then I heard a familiar voice singing "Mine" by Taylor Swift. It was Santana. Soon we were I the field,I was right it was her. Will knelt down.

"Emma? Will you be my prom date?"Will asked.

"Will don't be all coy, you're stuck with me. And yes yes yes yes yes! I'll be your prom date."

Then a giant air balloon was flying with me and Will's picture on it and it started to drop balloons.

"Oh Will you didn't have too."

"I know I didn't, I'm sure you would come with me no matter what anyway." he sad giggling a bit. "But I want you too feel special because you deserve all the love in the world Em. And I promised that this would be the best prom ever!" Will said.

He was leaning on me. I gently put my finger on his lips.

"No Will, not now, all the students are here this is too much PDA for a day."

"But we did it in front of the glee club Em." he said a little down.

"Yes, they're family Will, but the others... My office."

We went to my office to have more privacy. Yes I don't enjoy my students seeing me kiss Will. It would have a great effect in my teaching them. Especially the seniors! We finally got to my office.

Will kissed me, I made it deeper.

"I'm sorry about that Will, I said."

"No Em, I understand that you don't want them to see you do this, they'll loose respect for you. And I don't want that to happen to my Emma-Wemma. "

"Will! That's a weird nickname Willy-Biwwy". I said if he wants to tease then I could too.

"That's just adorable Em." he said grinning." We better get going if you don't want to be late for prom.

When we arrived home I started to get dressed. Will had to go freshen up.

For about who knows how long. I finally found the dress "the" dress that I will be wearing to prom.

It was a blue strapless dress that was just below the knee. And I put my auburn hair into a bun. And black heels. Then Will went in he just finished dressing up.

"Wow" he said.

"Look good?"

"Amazing Emma!"

"Why, thank you Will"

"I think I better look out for you tonight. I mean someone might fall in love with you."

"Oh come on Will you'll be my one and only."

"I don't want to be jealous if someone does fall in love with you so I'll be watching out on my little princess."

"Ok Will that's your choice." I said teasingly.

"Let's go?" he said.

"Let's go!"

We went in to his car. He opened the radio and started to drive. "You are the world to me" was on. (Ahaha yes I got this from their duet) I started to sing.

"I love it when you sing. But you know what? That song doesn't suite us. You're more than the world to me! He said singing the tune.

"You're the sweetest thing Will!"

Soon we arrived in school.

"Ready when you are." Will said.

I bit my lower lip. "Let's go!"

He opened the door and he opened up the door for me. We went inside holding hands. This was our first time to go to prom together. And it was the last for most of the glee kids. It is really sad to see them go. I've been with them for so long and we've gone through a lot together. My thinking was interrupted by Will.

"Emma! They're making me sing! Should I?" He said.

"Oh my gosh Will! Please do!"

He went up on stage. "this is for you Em!" students started howling. I blushed heavily. Will was just everything I wanted in a man. So kind, so loving, so gentle and he's mine. No one can take away everything we have. 3 more months, 3 more months till I become a -Schuester. 3 more months. My daydreaming was interrupted by students clapping.

"So, Emma how'd I do?"

"Well, for a guidance counselor you did great Will!" I kissed him softly.

"Aww Em!"Will said.

We spent the night dancing and talking, seeing my favorite students have their last prom. It saddened me. I was so happy that they would be here in our wedding. And I would spend time with them after we're married! I love the glee kids so much!

"So um-do you u-wanna dance?" he asked.

"Why do you seem so nervous Will?"

"It's just it's you Em, for the first time in my life I would be dancing with the one I truly love." Will said.

"But I-I thought you-um went to prom w-with Holly?" Yes, Holly was Will's girl in middle school. He finally told me after a long time, he also told me that his OCD just started when he was in college. So it wasn't a surprise she was with her in middle school.

"Yes,Em. But it's different, when I was with her, it was different I-I just I don't know. All I know is that when I met you that was when I knew what true love is. And you're the only one who made me feel this way Em. So now, now that I'm dancing with my first true love, I want it to be special for her."

"Will, just you being here with me is special enough."

"Emma" he paused. "May I have my last dance with my princess."

"I'd love to Will!"

The song was sung by Rachel and Finn. "We've got tonight"

After a while, the song was the last thing I was thinking of. I just get lost in him every time I look at those dark hazel eyes.

"Will" I whispered. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to my life."

"Em-". Before he could finish I silenced him by crashing my lips on to his. He gently obliged. We didn't care that there were students. It was all about us, everything froze and it was all about us. We were interrupted by howls and shouts from my students, the faculty.

The glee kids were staring at us. The song was over about 5 minutes ago.

Blaine walked towards us.

"Ms. Pillsbury, I'm so happy to see you like this. When Mr. Schue came into your life we've never seen you any happier. , thank you thank you for loving Miss Pillsbury like no one ever had."

"You don't have to thank me Blaine, I would love Emma through everything! She's my blessing." Will said.

"So, are we invited to your wedding Ms.P?" asked Finn.

"Of course! All the glee club members will be there! You guys are very special to me and I would never want you to miss this!"

"Thank you Miss P! I'll go tell Rachel!" Finn said.

"I think we better go now." Will said. This is when I noticed that only the glee kids were left with us.

"Yeah we better get going!"

"See you on Monday Miss P!" Brittany said.

"Let's go my lovely fiancé?"

"Let's go Will!"

Rachel's POV

Miss Pillsbury is the luckiest woman alive. I can see how in love they are. is the best gift God has given Miss Pillsbury and I'm really happy for her. She has made our life so much better helped us with our dreams. Now it's time for us to give back. I'll call for a secret meeting on Monday so that we can discuss what we can do for Ms. Pillsbury's wedding. Yes it's 3 months away but it's better we are ready right? I'm just so happy for her. Her life is becoming a life that she deserves. She has a kind heart, a loving soul and she's a very pretty woman too. She deserves a man like .

A/N- I'm going to post the next chapter in a day or two... Since our exams are nearing, so yes please please please suggest to your friends! Who love glee and most especially Wemma ? oh and wait, wait I found out some news it's kinda late but I can't believe Jayma is leaving glee in a few episodes. What about Wemma ? ﾟﾒﾔ I'll make more fics about them yeey! Ahahaha

Wemma ❤


	11. Wemma wedding!

Emma's POV

I never thought this day would come. It has been three months since prom. I was just so happy today. Today is the day I would finally be Mrs. Emma Schuester. It almost seemed impossible for this to happen. I was with Carl when I met Will. Even if I didn't love Carl I was stuck with him. Will, he had a serious case of OCD. Who knew that us being together just fixed everything? I'm so happy that we didn't rush this. Everything is going on perfectly. I have my maid of honor Sue, while Will has his best man namely Finn. Everyone was here the glee kids, my family and friends, Will's family and friends. I knew for sure that this was going to be the best day of my life.

Will's POV

It is our day. Me and Emma's day. When we first met, I fell in love with her at first sight. She is adorable and kind hearted. But she was with Carl. So I never knew this day would come but I'm so happy it did. I was suffering from OCD. Being in relationships just wasn't really good for me but then there was Emma. She changed my life. I've been better pushing myself to the limits because I want her to be happy, and by making her happy I was happy as well. Today is the day we are going to be one. It was our wedding day and everything was perfect. This is officially the greatest decision I have ever made in my life, to marry Emma Pillsbury.

Emma's POV

I was inside the bridal car. Waiting for my entrance. The planner then called me. I was in a long white dress my hair up in a bun and a veil. It was really simple I like things simple.

"Come on. Emma, it's your time."

I walked down slowly as they opened the door and I saw Will standing in front near the altar. Everyone was there. Everyone who is important to myself. And to Will as well. I couldn't help but tear up a little bit. I was overwhelmed by the feelings I had. I never felt happier in my entire life. And it was all because of this day. I finally arrived right as Rachel finished singing the song ''Runaway". The priest was in front.

"Emma and Will, you are all gathered here to celebrate the union of two individuals. Will?"

"Emma, I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you. Whenever you are around everything is clean and you tend to clear anything sticky or messy in my head. You were always there in OCD and no OCD. You were with me through everything. I love you Emma."

"Will, you are a very sweet man, you make me happy even in the most difficult times. I fell in love with you and I don't regret anything. You fixed me, you fixed my life. You did everything to get better from your sickness for me Will. And that's more than i could ask for. I love you Will Schuester."

"Do you Will take Emma Pillsbury as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes,Yes,Yes! I do."

Do you Emma take Will Schuester as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes I do more than anything."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Will pushed the veil above my head and kissed me passionately. This kiss was different because it was our first kiss as husband and wife.

"I love you Emma!"

"I love you too Will, more than you know."

He then carried me bridal style out of the church. The glee kids were throwing rose petals at us. He never let me go. He put me down inside the car. And then he kissed me passionately.

"I love my baby." he said.

"I love you too baby."

The ride was pretty much the same. He didn't let go of my hand. And we kissed every once in a while. We were just so happy that we were finally married. We finally arrived in the place in which the glee club members have rented. They're so sweet they took care of everything. And I also found out that Kurt is a really good wedding planner. Will and I went in to see all the guests had already arrived. We walked in hand in hand and everybody were howling. Everything was absolutely perfect. Maybe it's because Will was there, in front of me my husband now.

Soon the wedding was done everyone was tired. We had loads of gifts and the only people left were the glee kids.

" !" Mercedes said.

"We better be used to calling you that now." Quinn said.

"Yeah you better. Will might get mad at you if you call me Miss Pillsbury." I laughed and they did as well.

"Well how'd you like it ?" Kurt asked.

"It was absolutely amazing Kurt!" I smiled.

"Well congratulations Mrs Schue. I think we better leave you two." Santana and Brittany said in unison.

"Yeah we better be going Mrs. Schue." Finn and Rachel said.

"Ok! I'll see you on Monday everyone."

"Well then, let's go Em!"

"Will and I went hand in hand outside and went inside the bridal car. The wedding finished at around 8:00

"I'm so happy we're finally married Em!" Will said.

"Yeah Will its a dream come true."

At that they went back to they're house as they were going on their honeymoon tomorrow. In Europe Paris,France exactly! Emma and Will really had passion to travel and they wanted to go to Paris together.


	12. The Gunshot

A/n sorry I didn't continue writing the honeymoon I just lost Ideas so i didn't want to ruin the fic with a lousy chapter

Emma's POV

It was a normal day for me. It was glee club practice now, it was the first time we talked personally. They arranged my wedding so they wanted to get insights about me and Will. It was really awkward at first. Talking to students about your love. But they're family. They asked silly questions. Some easy too answer some really hard. Then Carl went inside the choir room. He was holding a gun.

"Carl! Put that down!" I demanded.

"Ohhhh... So you break up with me and marry a stupid man huh?"

"Carl, he's not stupid. He's better than you!"

"Let's see about that!" right there Will was outside the room. He saw Carl. He ran inside.

"Emma!"

"Ahahahaha I'm hitting to birds in one stone. It's either you die" he points the gun at Will. "you die." he points the gun back to me. "Or they die" points the gun to the kids.

"No! Carl don't do this." he was about too hit me when Will punched him right in the face.

Carl pointed the gun to Will.

"Carl!" I said crying.

Then he shot the gun pointing to Will. I ran as fast as I could and the gunshot hit me.

"Emma! No.. This can't happen I should've got hit not you Em, not you!"

"I-I'm not like others Will I'd rather die first then have you die before me. I would never let go of you. You can get some other girl Will I'm not like that."

"No Em, you're not going to die I promise you!" Will says.

"Will, I'm-I'm pregnant." I say.

Th last thing I saw was Puck doing his best to get Carl out.

Will's POV

Why? Why Emma. I was still shocked. Both because she was pregnant and she just got shot. I went in the ambulance with her. Holding her hand. I was so afraid for her and for the little baby in her womb. I was speechless. I live Emma so much. What she said. I felt the same way, I would rather die first. I couldn't handle the fact that Emma was now laying here in the ambulance sad. I kept sobbing, I couldn't handle this. We finally arrived in the hospital and they won't let me in.

"She's my wife! She's pregnant I have to go to!"

"I'm sorry sir. We will do everything we can to save her."

"Emma! Stay strong for me please." I shout even if I knew she wouldn't hear me I would try.


	13. Hospital bed

Will's POV

I was sitting there. Not knowing if Emma was okay. Our child. Emma. What would happen. I love them both all so much I would just die without Emma.

" !" Mercedes calls.

"Y-yes?" I was crying.

"How's Miss. P?" Brittany says concerned.

"I-I don't know."

"Mr. Schue. It's ok Ms. Pillsbury is a strong woman she'll get through this." Rachel says.

"Yeah Mr Schue, we've been with mrs. "Schuester" for 3 years or so. She never gives up even if everyone else does." Puck says.

"thanks for the support guys. All of you are here."

"Of course! We all love miss Pillsbury dearly." Kurt says.

"We will wait here with you. Until she comes out alive and well." Blaine says.

"You don't have to I know you have to do some things in school."

"No mr. Schue we want to. We wouldn't be here if we didn't want to." Quinn says. They all nod in agreement.

After about an hour a doctor comes out. We all look to him and stand up. The doctor looks at me. "Are you his husband? "

"Yes doctor."

"Who are they?" he points to the kids.

"Her students."

"I'm sorry but you're the only one who can come in now. They can come in in half an hour.

They all nodded. "You go now mr. Schue."

"I'll se you all later."

"How is she?"

"I'm sorry to say this but... She's in coma."

"What?"

"Yes mr. Schuester. I'm so sorry." I started to break down and cry again.

"What about our child? When will she wake up? I need my Emma back!"

"She's stable and so is your child. But we aren't sure when she will wake up. In a day in a week? There are no signs."

"What? Do everything please."

"We sure will." I went inside the room to see Emma lie limp in the hospital bed.

"Emma." I cried. "This should've been me. I should be the one lying there not you Em. You shouldn't have blocked the bullet." I cried harder.

"Em, I don't know if you can hear me but it's worth a try. I love you Em. Please wake up. The kids are here, they're all waiting for you. They're worried about what might happen to you. Don't leave us Em. We all need you. They just won remember they won. They won for you. How can they without you Em?" and I need you Em. We just got married. I wouldn't want to live if you won't be with me. I love you Emma. And our child. We need you Emma. We need you." I rub her belly. "We need you." I kiss her forehead.

"Don't leave ok?"

The doctor comes in "She can hear you Will. Talk to her. She'll be less depressed."

"Em, you can hear me! Remember that first time I saw you? I never thought I would be the person I am today. It changed when I saw you. You helped me, you did. Even if you didn't know. You did, I shook your hand remember? I never did that with anyone since middle school. I love you Em. Remember when we kissed for the second time. My heart fluttered. It felt so right, I love you so much Emma. And when you said yes to me in New York! I was the happiest person alive. Then we got married. That was the best thing I ever did in my whole life. And it was all because of you Em. It wouldn't be any special if it was anyone else."

" ?" Finn Says.

"Yes Finn?" I say wiping the tears away.

"We have some things for miss P. I I mean ."

Then all of them come in. They have a huge teddy bear and a bunch of balloons, a bouquet of flowers and each one of them has a letter in hand.

"I didn't see that when you came." I teased.

"Well, we made the letters earlier before we came but we decided to buy the others when we found out she was in coma." Mercedes says. Then she cries.

"Mercedes, it's ok. Emma wouldn't be happy to see you like this."

"But she can't see me. She's in coma." Mercedes says. while this was happening the kids put their gifts in one side of the room. They sit down and make themselves comfortable

"She can hear you."

"What? She can?" she starts to wipe away her tears. She then sits beside Emma's bed.

"Miss P, I mean Mrs. Schue. Please wake up. I don't want to loose you. You've always been there for me. Always. I wouldn't realize my passion for singing of it weren't for you. You accepted me miss P. despite all this problems I face you accepted me. You believed me, and you loved me. I never asked for any of those but you were there. If only you can see . He looks horrible without you." she teases. And she grins a little.

Everything was going okay the kids talked to Emma endlessly. Telling her about anything they could think of. Mostly about fun memories they had with her.

"Kids, I think you better leave it's getting late I don't want your parents to be worried."

"Yeah I think we need to get going. We will come back first thing after school tomorrow. Update us about Miss P. ok?" Tina says.

"I will. And thank you, all of you for being here for Emma."

"No problem . You don't need to tell us to come we will come anyway." Quinn says.

"Emma is the luckiest person to have all of you by her side."

"See you tomorrow !" Kurt says.

"Ok." I had a few moments alone. I tried my best to stay strong and not cry. Emma could hear me. She will be more depressed if she hears me like this. I talk to her about fun memories we had. Ask her questions even if I knew she wouldn't answer. "I love you Em." I always say. I told her stories, like she was wide awake. Hoping she would wake up. I slept beside Emma's bed never wanting to go home and leave her. I couldn't stand not being with her especially when she's like this.

I woke up around 8:00 in the morning. I decided to call Principal Figgins and tell him that me and Emma can't come to work today because of what had happened.

"Hello?" principal figgins answered.

"It's Will. I wanted to tell you that me and Emma wouldn't be coming to work in a week or two."

"What ever is happening Schuester?" he answered in shock.

"Emma's in coma..." i said almost a whisper. I tried not to cry.

"I'm so sorry for the news Schuester. You can not go to work. Your job will be given back to you when you arrive."

"Thank you Principal Figgins." i put the phone down then someone came in... It was Rusty and Rose. My in laws whom Emma hates, and I do too, because they never loved Emma. She didn't deserve such bad people to be her parents. (glee parents)

"What are you doing here?!"

"We don't want to fight with you Will. We wanted to say sorry." Rose says.

"And what made you change your mind about it huh?" I tried to keep calm. Emma could hear us. I remembered she wouldn't want me fighting with her parents even if she didn't like them.

"We realized that we have been bad parents. We know Emms has achieved so much but we didn't know how to make everything up to her. We love Emms, we just wanted the best for her that's why we pressured her. But know we can see that she loves you so much and that you would love her no matter what. Then we found out what happened... We knew it was the right time to say sorry to you Will." Rusty says.

"Don't say sorry to me! There's Emma. She's been wanting to feel your love for the longest time. You never gave her that. It was simple, she didn't ask for anything else!" I cry. They sit beside Emma.

"Emma, darling, we're so sorry. We know how much pain we've caused you We're so sorry Emms. Please do forgive us, we will be happy family when you wake up. I promise. So please Emms,stay strong. Will needs you." I hear Rose saying.

Then tears flow off Em's eyes. "She can hear you." I tell them.

She doesn't move though. It was all just tears. The doctors say its normal that a patient in coma cries. It's a good sign that she's aware of everything she can hear.

It's been hours and Rusty and Rose were still here. We finally got to talk properly and I forgive them. On my side, well we just have to wait and see about Em. Everything was pretty much the same. Crying, talking to Emma, nurses coming to check her. I wish she would just wake up. That we'll just continue our life. The only good news I have heard were. "You're child is safe and stable." and "Emma is getting better, her tests have been good." despite these, All of is don't know when she'll wake up.

Soon the glee kids arrived. I remember they said they would come. Rusty and Rose left when they came, they knew that the students needed some privacy with Em and me.

" , since Miss P can hear us can we talk to her?" Mercedes says.

"Of course Mercedes, she'd love to hear from all of you."

"Miss P. please wake up." Rachel says.

"Our substitute in Spanish and History are lame and awful." Santana says.

"And we have to join Regionals remember?" Mercedes says.

"Yeah Miss P. how can we win without you?!" Finn says.

"I don't even pay attention to Spanish and History anymore, and that's the only subjects I take seriously cause your my favorite teacher." Brittany says.

"Yeah Miss P, school is bad without you." Puck says.

"No one else is there for us. There's our substitute in the glee club practices. Her name is Shannon. She's really mean to us. She forgets our names and insults us. She's tall and thin and oh I just hate her. She calls you Erma..." Artie says.

"We need you Miss P." Tina says.

" does too." Sugar says.

"Yeah he really does." Quinn says looking at me.

"Do I really look that bad?" I ask sarcastically.

"They all laugh but try to hold it back.

"Since we are all here you better go home today , relax, take a shower. We know how much you want to..." Artie says.

"But no one will be with Em tonight."

"We will stay tonight ." Tina said.

"But-"

" ,it's a Friday, we all agreed, we asked permission from our parents and miss Pillsbury has done so much for us. One night of taking care of her wouldn't make up the 3 years she has inspired and loved us." Mike says.

"Ok but I'll be here first thing in the morning. I myself couldn't stand not being with Em."

"Well see you tomorrow mr. Schue," Mercedes says and waves to me.

"Wait I have to talk to Emma."

"Ok" Mercedes says.

" Em, I'm going home tonight ok? The kids will be here. I'll be back in the morning. I love you Em." I kiss her forehead.

I leave the hospital. Get inside my car and drive to my house. It's not a home without Emma so it's just a house for now.


	14. A house is not a home without you

Will's POV

It's been two days since Emma was in coma. The kids insisted I go to OUR house. I miss talking to Emma, when she would answer back. I've been talking to her but I know that she wouldn't answer no matter what. I've spent most of my two days by talking to Em, and praying. Since me and Emma were together I have been really faithful. Seeking God for answers to my problems, thanking him for the blessings. When I pray I find hope that Emma will wake up if not know there's some other time. I know that God will always make a way.

After I have took a bath I get a nice cold beer and drink alone while watching the news. Usually Emma and I would be together. Her drinking wine, well before she was pregnant. And me drinking beer. We cuddle while watching the news. It was about 8:00 p.m. By now. I was just there sitting and crying. I was crying because every inch of this house I had a memory with Em. Whenever I see it, I just want to cry. I want to be with her , but I knew that now I can't do that. With her being in the hospital. I was crying and drinking when my phone buzzed. It was Sue, me and Emma's great friends. I pick it up wiping my tears away.

"Will!"

"Yes sue?" my voice is still wriggly, from crying.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Emms. Why didn't you tell me sooner."

" I'm sorry sue. How did you know then?"

"Kurt had told me that they were going to the hospital, I asked them why and They told me about Emms."

"Oh." that's all I can manage to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. It took me a while to take it in. I was so sad, Emma had been there for me for I don't know how long and knowing that something bad had happened to her? It was unacceptable. Why did it happen to such a good person? Why not me? I've done a lot of bad things but Emma? She has the kindest heart and never did anything to hurt anyone." she cried.

"I think this is my fault Sue. I was the one who was supposed to be shot. But Emma blocked me before I could even react she was hit." I cried even more.

"We shouldn't blame anyone Will. We have to stay strong for Emma. I'm heading to the hospital now. I know you're not there so I'll take over tonight. Relax Will I know this is harder on you than it is on me."

"The kids are there too."

"No problem Will. Goodnight."

"Night." I didn't bother to say good night. It wasn't good after all.

I was falling asleep. I stopped crying I have to stay strong. Emma wouldn't want to see me like this. But then my phone buzzed again. It was the police.

"Hello Sir?"

"Yes?"

"We finally got hold of Cael Howell."

"Thank goodness." I sighed this was all his fault.

"He was sentenced to life imprisonment for attempted murder and illegal firearms."

"Thank you for the information."

"We are always glad to help." then they hung up.

Now I was there sitting again. Carl's in jail but that wouldn't change the fact that Emma's in coma. But a little part of me was relieved that no one would bother our love again.

I decided to go to bed. It was already 12:00 in the morning. I didn't eat dinner but I didn't care. I felt numb, I never felt like this before. I went up to the room and lay down in the bed. Once again I remembered Emma. I cried myself to sleep. Hoping everything was just a nightmare. I slept about 30 minutes afterwards.

"Emma!Emma!" I cried. "Doctor,do everything you can to save her please."

Emma's heartbeat was getting Lost. One. . Four. She didn't respond.

"Sorry did everything. 12:45 time of death Emma Schuester."

"No! Emma, I love you. Don't leave me!" I cried out as loud as I could.

Ringing ring ring ring ring ring

"Emma! Emma!" soon I found myself in my bed. Sweating. It was my alarm clock I made it stop ringing. Thank goodness it was just a dream. I don't know how I would survive without Emma. Catching my breath I sat down. I took a bath quickly and got dressed. I need to get back to the hospital to see how Em is doing. I prayed and prayed. I knew that God would protect me and Emma. That he would never do anything to hurt us.


	15. Happy, YesNo

Will's POV

I arrived in the hospital to see all the glee club members still there. Sue was as well. Emma was completely alive and safe. She was still income though. I knew this was the right time to tell them. Everyone was so sad, they have to loosen up a bit. I knew this news would make them happier.

"Guys! I have an announcement. I know this isn't the right time to be happy but I want you too be happier and more hopeful. Emma is pregnant! With our first child!" I tried to be happy but my face didn't show it at all.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you ! But how is the baby? Is it ok? What if it's affected by miss Pillsbury being in coma?" Rachel asked.

"The good thing is our baby is completely safe. The bullet didn't hit our baby so she or he is okay." Mercedes went to Emma's side and rubbed her belly.

"We are so happy for you Miss P." she started to cry.

"Why are you crying Mercedes?" Kurt asked.

"It's just I'm so happy for Miss. P. I'm so happy she found , and now she's pregnant. It's just such a wonderful feeling." Mercedes said.

"I swear if you call Mrs. SCHUESTER, miss Pillsbury Mr. Schuester will be more sad then he is now." Santana exclaimed. Emphasizing the "Schuester" we all laughed. It's the first time I laughed since Emma was in that bed. That's when I knew why Emma was so passionate about her job. She loves these kids so much because no matter what problem hits them they still make you smile even for a while

"I don't mind really, if that's how you knew her it's ok. I respect that."

"thank you mr. Schue,but don't take it as an insult. We're really happy that you and Miss P are married." Brittany says.

I go to Emma's side.

"Hey Em, I'm back like I promised. I'm sorry I told them before you did. I just wanted them to feel a little happier. Please wake up so we can finally celebrate."

Me and the kids were just talking. To each other and to Emma. We sang to her, we sang to each other too. The kids got to bond more. It was really nice. Despite the fact that Emma was lying limp there. But we knew that she could hear us. There were times when she got emotional and tears fell from her face and I gently wipe them away every time. The kids had to leave now, due to some errands that their parents needed them to do. But then Emma's eyes opened. Gently her eyes opened. Her beautiful big doe eyes opened!

They stayed they texted their parents to tell them that they couldn't do it. They stayed for Emma.

"Emma! Em! You're awake!"

"Will,kids." she said weakly.

"Relax Emma. Relax."

The kids were crying of joy. I was just there holding Emma's hand.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"We're so happy you're awake Miss p!" Mercedes said. Then the doctors came in.

"How do you feel Emma?" the doctor asked.

"I'm ok really, I feel good. " Emma answers.

"Good, good. You have to stay here overnight though. We have to make sure you have recovered. The bullet is out of you, Your child is safe and you're awake so that's really good but we have to be sure Emma. If everything goes alright you can go home first thing in the morning." the doctor says.

"Thank you doctor!" she says cheerfully.

"Will! I missed you so much!" she says.

"I missed you too Em."

Soon the kids really needed to go. They all said their goodbye's and Sue did too. They all congratulated us about our baby. Emma could now stand up. she needed help though.

"Will?" she said sitting down on her bed again.

"Yes, my princess?"

"I love you so much!" she says.

"I love you to baby, but thank you for what?"

"You've been there for me, even if I was in coma, you didn't do anything but love me."

"Em, I love you so so so so much! It was my pleasure to love you Em."

"Thank you for not giving up!"

"If I gave up Em? I would never even think about it."

"Aww Will!" I receive a joking slap in the chest.

"What?"

"I just love you so much Will! And I'm so grateful!"

"I missed your voice."

"Well I didn't. It's almost the only thing I heard." we both giggled.

"Emma! You don't know how happy I am now."

"Happiness? Yes!"

"Yes Emma." I rub her tummy. "ANd this little one, she or he is going to be the luckiest little girl or boy in town."

"We are going to have the ultrasound in a week Will! We'll finally know if our baby's a boy or a girl. She or he is going to be lucky because she or he has the most handsome, loving and funny dad ever!"

"No, he or she will be so lucky to have the most beautiful woman as his or her mother." I kissed her. She responded clinging her arms around my neck. She made it deeper by the minute.

"This is what I missed the most." I said when she pulled away for air. She kissed me this time.

"Hmmmm, I did to." then we kissed again,and again and again for who knows how long. Just then Rusty and Rose come in. We were still kissing when Emma saw them and she pulled away and got off my lap as fast as possible.

"Mom,Dad." she says.

"Sorry to interrupt you Emms, Will." Rose says.

"No it's perfectly fine." Will says. Rose goes to sit beside Emma. She scoots to me, getting further from her mom.

Emma's POV

Everything was perfect. Me and Will were just there bonding. We were kissing when they came in. I immediately pulled away and got off of Will's lap. She went near me. I scoot to Will and hold his big muscular arms.

"Emms, honey." she says. She puts some of my auburn hair to the back of my ear.

"What?" I ask softly.

"We're so sorry Em." Rusty says.

"You're saying sorry? After years of pain you just say sorry? I grew up wanting to receive love from you! Even just a little but what did you do? What did you do?! You called me names and accuse me of everything I do! I never did anything wrong! Just one simple mistake and you would hate me! What kind of people are you?! I asked for one thing. One simple thing, Love. And you didn't give it to me. I only had love when Will came in to my life. And I was 31 when I met him! Imagine 31 years without love! 31 years mom, dad!" I put my hand on my mouth to try not to sob. But I did I cried and cried and cried. I held on to Will and he hugged me with his muscular arms. I cried on his shirt. Then she started to talk.

"Sorry Em, we know we've been really bad pa-" Rose says but was cut off.

"Tell me! What did I do?! What did I do so wrong!"

"Nothing Em, I know that we were bad parents before but you didn't do anything wrong it was all our fault." Rusty said. Mom couldn't talk cause she was now crying.

"Sorry Em, I'm so sorry. We are both sorry." Dad says.

"Just leave me please! Leave me and Will alone! You show up when I just woke up from coma! You show up when I'm for the first time truly happy with my life! You show up when I'm really happy being pregnant with my first child! You show up in the wrong timing all the time! You never show up when I need you!"

"Sorry Emms, when we leave it doesn't mean we're giving up. We will wait until you accept us, I know that it would take you a while." Dad says. He holds mom and they go.

"Will." I say still crying. I sit on his lap again and kiss him. He kisses me back but then he stops and pushes me away a little bit. I got the message and pulled away.

"Will, you don't like kissing me?" I say weakly.

"No, no, don't ever think that Em, we just have to talk Em."

"No Will, I don't want to talk about them, I want to be happy. You make me happy. They don't."

"No Emma, please after this we won't talk about them if you don't want to."

"Ok."

"Emma, please forgive them."

"No."

"Why Em?"

"They don't deserve it! They just come in to my life whenever they want something. They just ruin my life all the time. I don't want us to be ruined because of them. I don't want that Will." I tell him crying again.

"Ok Emma, I understand but please think about this."

"I will."

"Come on my little princess! Smile." I give him a fake smile.

"Em, a real one." I smile again. "That's not real. But your too adorable." then he kisses me.

The night comes and both of us are just laughing and talking till Emma yawns.

"Em, I think you better sleep now."

"What about you Will?"

"I'll stay here, he points to the couch."

"No Will, you stay here in the bed with me."

"But Em, we won't fit."

"Then you stay in the bed and I stay in the couch. You're taller than me and you wouldn't fit there. I would."

"Em, you have to rest, you are carrying our little one remember? And I didn't get shot you did. You have to rest my princess."

"Will-" I was about to say something else .

"Em, I insist. Now go to bed and when you wake up We will go home and cuddle in our own bed ok?"

"Ok!" then he lead me to the hospital bed.

"Are you happy Em?" he asks.

"Hmm, Yes will."


	16. Baby steps

Emma's POV

Will and I had relaxed the past few days. It was a weekend. We finally went to work today. I decided to wear a dress. My baby bump was getting bigger and I didn't want my other students (of course except the glee club) to ask me about it. It's really awkward if that would happen. Well for now, it wouldn't be long the whole student body would know. Well, maybe not. The school year was almost ending and it would be summer soon. The kids would still be here in summer. They're going to follow their dreams when fall strikes. They wanted to see my child so they decided to stay in summer. We finally arrived in school. Will went to his office while I went to glee. We have a meeting today. Me and the glee girls had a conversation about my soon-to-be child. It was really funny. And, my students noticed my baby bump. All of my classes have been really awkward. Half of the period they were teasing and talking about me being pregnant. They were really happy for me, I was surprised really. I never knew that even half of the students cared for me. Or maybe they just didn't like the substitute? I giggled to myself.

Soon it was Friday! It was finally time for our ultrasound. I was really worried, I don't know how it works. I never really done it before. We just finished work. We went home earlier than usual. I postponed the glee club meeting and they agreed, they say that it's a big milestone and that missing one glee club meeting won't hurt at all. So Will and I went to the hospital.

"Will." I say hanging on to him as we enter the hospital.

"Yes honey?"

"I'm really scared."

"Why Em?"

"What if something's wrong with our little one ? What if you don't want it to be a boy and it's a boy? What if-"

"Don't worry Em everything's going to be alright. I don't care if our little one is a boy or girl as long as he or she is safe and healthy."

"Really Will? Are you sure it's ok? I just want everything to be perfect. I just want you to be happy."

"Oh Em, you know sometimes I worry that you inherited my OCD."

"Will!" I slap his arm in a joking manner.

"What? It was just my observation."

"Come on." I hold his hand and intertwine my fingers with his.

"Oh so now you're not scared?"

"Well we're going to miss our appointment if we don't hurry." I say then we both giggle.

I knock on the front door.

"Come in." the doctor replied.

"Ok."

Me and Will go inside together. I lightly squeeze his hand.

"You can do it Em, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"So Emma Schuester please lie down." the doctor says.

"Can Will come with me?"

"Of course Emma." the doctor says.

I lay down and the doctor put a thing on my stomach. I had no idea what it was.

"Mrs. Schuester please look at the screen." I immediately look at the screen and there she was. It was a girl!

"Will! Look! She's the most beautiful creature I've laid eyes on." I started to get emotional. Will did too.

"Oh Em, like mother like daughter." Will says looking at me full of love.

"You are lucky to have a ver healthy child. I'm very happy for you. You have to come back very 3 weeks so we can monitor your child."

"Yes doctor." Will and I nod in unison.

"You may leave now." he smiles at us.

"Well thank you doctor."

When we get out I squeeze Will's hand.

"Will!"

"What Em?"

"I'm so happy!"

"I am too Em." I start jumping up and down.

"Woah, Em."

"I'm just so happy Will."

"I love you so much Will!"

"I love you so much too Emma, you and Our little girl."

We pay the nurse and we get inside the car. Before he starts the car he kisses me. The rest of the ride is filled with random laughter and random things we usually talk about. I was just so happy that Will is mine. My husband, my best friend, my lover, my everything.

We finally get home and he leads me to the couch. I sit down gently.

"Hmmm, let's sleep." I say as I yawn.

"Ok Emma, what ever you want."

"But I'm too tired to walk." I say grumpily but teasingly.

"I will carry my little princess to our room so she won't be tired."

"Hmm. Okay!"

Then he carries me bridal style and lays me down in the bed gently and kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight sleepy head."

"Goodnight Will."

"And goodnight to you too little girl." he kisses my belly.

It's a Saturday morning and Will wakes me up.

"How bout we twiddle in bed and think about our little girl's name?"

"Uhumm. That sounds great."

I yawn and rub my eyes a bit.

"So any suggestions?"

"Hmmm. I don't know."

"All I'm sure is she's going to be the prettiest little girl in town. She's going too look exactly like her beautiful mother."

"Oh Will!"

"I'm just telling the truth Em."

"Or maybe she will inherit her very handsome dad's features."

"Wait... I think I want to name her "Suzette" (ahahaha I love that name so much...) "

"That's perfect Will! I've been thinking about that name as well."

"Then it's Suzette Schuester!"

"I want her to have a second name. Please Will."

"Ok, ok, you have to choose this time."

"What about May!? Suzette May Schuester!"

"That's perfect Em!"

"Then it's official."

"I love you Suzette." he runs my stomach. "And I love you too Emma." he kisses me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Weeks have passed and soon they were months my tummy is getting bigger and bigger. I'm having nausea and extreme headaches. I decided not to go to work anymore. Its already been 8 months. Suzette starts to kick already. She only does when Will is around. It was getting really hard to sleep now though. I was really happy. I got through 8 months.

Will comes home early and goes to work late lately. Principal Figgins is ok with it because he knows our situation. The kids have been visiting to see how I was doing. Yes, Will and I let them come to our house since we consider them family. They always complain about the substitute. About how much they miss me.

They've been practicing for regionals. They are going to sing a Journey Medley. Which is really exciting. Don't stop believing is a really emotional song for them. It was their first group number. I get to talk to them through Skype every time they have their practices. And they're pretty good. There are new members like Ryder, Jake, Marley, Kitty and Unique who decided to transfer to MCkinley. She was the lead in vocal adrenaline but she wasn't happy there. Everything was pretty much the same. Baby steps. Baby steps to getting there. to getting to happiness with our little girl Suzette.


	17. really? Really!

A/N- please suggest to others! I love all my readers ? and I'm not really good at this giving birth thing... So yeah forgive the little details.

Emma's POV

My stomach hurts so bad. Then I feel water on my legs. Oh my gosh could it be? I'm a little early! Suzette is supposed to come out about 2-3 days from now. It's february 13th. a Saturday

"Will!" I manage to scream.

"Emma? Are you okay!" he rushes to my side.

"Will, I think my water just broke."

"Oh my god!" he carries me down to our car. We actually have two cars since I had my own before and he also had his own before. But he decided to bring his.

"Emma honey relax, it's going to be a 5 minute ride ok. Relax, you can do this."

"Ughhhhh." I say out of pain.

"We're here Em." He carries me out to the emergency room.

"Don't worry Em, everything's going to be alright." a doctor comes and puts me in a bed. Will follows inside the room.

"Will! I can't do this anymore."

"It's ok Em, you can do this. We will get through this together." he whispers words to make me feel better but I don't know what to do. It hurts so much.

"Emma, just let go ok?" the doctor says. He pushes my tummy.

"Ughhhhhh!" the head comes out.

"Come on Emma, just a little bit more." the doctor says. I push as hard as I can. And she comes out, Suzette. The doctors clean her up and cut some things. I'm not really good at this so I don't really know what they're doing.

"1:09 p.m. February 13 ,2013 Suzette May Pillsbury Schuester." the doctor says.

"Oh Em, she's beautiful." Will says as the doctor puts her beside me.

"She is Will, isn't she?"

"She's as beautiful as you Em."

"Oh Will!"

"I love you both." he kisses my forehead and Suzette's as well.

"This is going to be a new beginning with our child Em."

"Yes Will." we were there in silence, looking at our precious Suzette.

"Oh gosh! Will! The kids, they wanted to see Suzette when I give birth remember?"

"Oh yeah p! I'll call them right now." Will dials Kurt's number, and puts it on speaker.

"Kurt! Are you with the others?" Will says hastily.

"Well actually yes Mr. Schue. Why?" Kurt said slowly and calmly.

"Emma just, gave birth!" Will says panting.

"Oh my God! We're on our way!" Kurt says.

Then we hear him shouting " Oh my God! Miss Pillsbury just gave birth!" then a familiar voice says. "Let's split up boys will take my car and girls will take Quinn's car." then the phone hangs up.

"They're coming Em."

"Will! It was on speaker, Of course I know."

"I'm just so happy Em," a tear falls from his cheek.

"I love you so much Will!"

"I love you too Em."

15 minutes later the kids arrive.

"Oh my God she's beautiful Miss Pillsbury." Quinn says.

"Congratulations , Ms.P." Mercedes says.

"Suzette, you're so adorable." Rachel says.

"She looks so much like you Miss P." Puck says.

"And look at her little hair, it's like yours Miss P." Finn says.

"I told you she would look like you Em." Will says. We all laugh at what he said.

"It's so tiny." Brittany says.

"She's a baby Brit she's supposed to be tiny." Santana says.

"I'm so happy for you miss P. She will be the luckiest girl in town to have both of you as parents." Kurt says.

We all have a little chit-chat and after an hour or so the students start to leave. Soon Will and I could leave as well.

"Thank you doctor." I say.

"Yes doctor thank you." Will says while pushing the wheelchair I'm in.

When we get inside the car we leave the wheelchair and Will carries me inside with Suzette.

"I'm the happiest person in the world Em, I'm the happiest out of everyone!"

"I am too Will." I start to tear up.

"Why Em? Did I say something?"

"No it's just, I'm so happy. I never thought I would be this happy Will. If you didn't come in my life it would be a living hell."

"Oh Em, mine would be worst. I would even have OCD if you weren't around."

"I'm so happy I met you. I'm so happy I fell in love with you. I'm so happy you love me too."

"I'm so happy I met you too. My life would be nothing if I didn't love you and you didn't love me back. If you stayed with Carl, I'd rather die Em."

"Will, we're here now, married with our first child."

He kisses me but then we are interrupted by Suzette moving.

"I think we better get home Will. So we can take care of this little girl." I pinch her nose lightly.

"We should shouldn't we."


	18. Little Suzette 5 years later

A/n Sorry Sorry Sorry for skipping years... I didn't get to focus on the glee club anymore since its a Wemma fic. There's going to be a big twist. Read to find out!

5 years later

Emma's POV

Life has been pretty much the same. Our family has been really close. I'm still teaching in WMHS while Will is still the guidance counselor. Though he is completely off with his OCD. And though I haven't forgave my parents yet, I'm thinking about it. And I also sent an audition in New York for Glee as Jayma Mays. (AHahhaaha ok I can't stop laughing) no call backs yet though. I want to get in but I know that I'd have to be away from Will and Suzette sometimes since we won't only shoot in Lima. And in the movie I would have another husband. I have no idea who he is yet. But I'm really scared. I've played roles like this in which I would kiss or be in a relationship with someone but now, I'm married to Will. He seems fine with it but. I'm really scared. He also seems okay with me leaving. He says they can come visit me for a week in New York. And we can talk through Skype everyday. He wants my dreams to come true. He also says that it's a big opportunity. And if I don't grab it someone else will get it for you.

Suzette is absolutely the best child ever! She doesn't do anything to make me and Will sad. Our life has been so much better more enlightened when she's around. Now she's 5.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

"Yes Suzette?"

"I want to eat cookies! The one that you make!"

"Ok, Suzette but you have to wait a while."

"Yes Mommy!"

"Will, can you get the ingredients?"

"Yes Baby." Will says.

"I thought I was your baby daddy?!" Suzette says.

"Well both of you are." Will says. And Suzette sighs. Will goes to Suzette after he gave me the ingredients.

"You are so adorable! You sound and look just like your mother." Will says. I giggle at what he says.

"So that means I'm pretty? I look like mommy and she's really pretty."

"Yeah Suzette. Both of you are pretty." Will says, winks at me. He's flirting with me again.

"Will! Suzette is way more beautiful than me."

"Ok, what ever you say baby." Will says.

Riiiiinnnngggggg riiinnngggg

"Will can you get the phone?"

"Of course baby." Will says.

"Hello. Yes, she's here I'll just call her." I heard Will say through the phone.

"Emma! It's for you!"

"I'm coming Will." I wash my hands and run to the phone. Will hand it to me.

"Hello?" I say.

"Yes, Schuester?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, we just wanted to say that you are accepted to play Grace Winslow in the Smurfs!" the feminine voice says.

"Oh my Gosh! Thank you thank you." I say back.

"Ok we will expect you tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

Then she hung up the phone.

"Will!"

"Yes Em."

"I got accepted." I say a bit shy. I'm still not sure if he's really okay with this. We talked about it but this is different.

He runs to me. And hugs me.

"Oh my gosh Emma! I'm so proud of you!" he says.

"Are you sure your okay with this?"

"Why would I not be? My wife just got accepted to her first show!

"But Will, I would be away from you. I mean I would be in work all the time. I would come home here but. It's different. And I would have a husband there Will. Not you."

"Don't worry Em, everything will be fine. I trust you."

"Promise?"

"Yes Promise."

"Suzette!" I called. "We do have to tell her though this is the hard part Will."

"Yes mommy?"

"Suzette, is it ok if mommy has another husband for show."

"What do you mean mommy?"

"I'm going to act, and I will have a guy husband but it's not real. Just pretend." I tried to explain.

"You mean someone not daddy?"

"Yes Suzette, but it will only be in t.v. Not in real life."

"Will you kiss him like you kiss daddy?"

"I don't know yet Suzette. But I love your daddy and I don't love the one I'll work with."

"Oh."

"So is it ok Suzette?"

"Well if you only kiss a little bit it's ok. And if the guy doesn't like you it's ok. I want daddy to be the only one you love mommy."

"Of course Suzette. Your daddy will be my one and only." I tell her then I look at will.

"Ok." she says.

"Thank you Suzette."


	19. You and only you

Emmas POV

It was my first day in glee. And I had met the Matt Morrison. He is one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. Wait, Emma your married stop this. Matt went inside my dressing room and shook my hand. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy.

We had a kissing scene we did it 7 times. I feel a little shitty because I never kissed anyone that much. Only Will of course. At that moment I knew it was Will and only Will. It was only him that I would want to kiss everyday.

Matt's POV

That Emma or aka my wife Jayma. Is so sweet. We've been laughing and sharing jokes. she was even flirting a bit. So that's when I had a plan. I'm falling for this girl. I have no idea if she's married or what. All I know is I'm going to tell her how I feel. Cause everyone loves Matt Morrison right? So I head to her trailer.

Authors POV

Emma was in her dressing room when Matt came in. She realized that Will was her everything and that she got over Matt. He's a good friend. That's all she thinks of him. Nothing more. She knew this was going to be a good job too.

"Hey Matty." Emma says.

"You're right in time Will and Suzette are coming in a while." Emma adds.

"Emma I have to tell you something. I know we just met. And I might be crazy but I think I love you Emma."

"I'm sorry Matt but I'm happily married with a 5 year old child!"

Before Emma could move Matt kissed her. Emma struggled to pull away. Then Will and Suzette comes in.

"Em-" he was going to say something but he stood there shocked. Then a single tear went down his last Emma gets to pull away.

"Will! It's not what you think it is." Emma says.

"Yeah Emma, I thought you love me. I trusted you, I knew you wouldn't betray me, that you love me. Well I just thought. I can see that you're happier here. With him. He's rich and famous not like me, I'm just a guidance counselor!" Will says.

"Will, I love you. He kissed me. I did everything to pull away believe me Will. You may be a guidance counselor only but you're the one I love. I don't care if he's rich Will! I don't love him I love you!" Emma says and then starts to cry. Suzette stood there shocked. and Will was emotionless.

"Mommy, I thought you love daddy. Are you leaving me, mommy. I thought we talked about this. You said you love daddy." Suzette started to cry.

"I love your daddy Suzette, I know. I promise I did my best to pull away."

"Well, I'm leaving and don't expect me and Suzette to come home today or any time soon. We need to take a break Em. I'm sorry. We will get all our things and leave that apartment. I will allow you to see Suzette, only if she wants too." Will says.

"I don't want too see mommy. She cheated on us. She doesn't love me." Suzette says.

"Suzette that's not true. I love you. I love you I love you I love you. I love you Will! Please don't do this. Don't file divorce. Please Will. Forgive me. I'm asking for your forgiveness even if I didn't do anything wrong. I'm that desperate Will. I'll do anything for you to take me back."

"Well I don't feel your love mommy. When you kissed him. That means you don't love me and daddy!" Suzette says.

"I'm not going to file divorce." Will says.

"Thank you Will."

"But, I'm not going to talk to you as long as I don't want to. And that's going to be long Emma. I will not communicate with you in anyway what so ever. But I will allow Suzette to talk to you. If and only if she wants to." Will says.

"Will, no, this can't happen, I love you. I couldn't stand a day not talking to you or seeing you Will. I need you. You and Suzette."

"I'm sorry Emma, I need to go." he holds Suzette tighter and they run out.

Emma tries to run but then Matt holds her arm.

"Let go of me Matt!" Emma shouts.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Matt says

"Sorry won't cut it! I'll only forgive you if you fix me and Will. This is all your fault. Don't expect me to come to set anymore. I quit! Tell Ryan that!" Emma says.

"Emma, don't let this ruin your chance here in show business." Matt says.

"Well my life depends on my family and this, you are ruining it. So I don't care if I don't get another shot. I love my family and I won't give that up for this. I hate you and don't ever think of talking to me again!" Emma shouts to Matt.

Then Emma runs as fast as she can. Will and Suzette were in the car. Emma ran and ran but she just couldn't catch up to them.

"Will." she cried then she fell on the concrete ground. And cried to herself. Soon Matt comes. He tries to hug Emma but Emma just shakes him away.

"Emma, don't do this." Matt says.

"Why shouldn't I. You have no right to ruin my family! All my life I thought you were the perfect man everyone adored. Now I realized that you're nothing. Your worthless you shouldn't even be called a person!" Emma shouts.

"Emma, you may hate me but please don't do this. You're a strong woman." Matt says calmly.

"Just leave me alone!" Emma screams then pushes him away. Emma then runs to her own car. And drives back to the apartment to see if Will was still there. She arrived.

In the other hand Will was crying. He was there in their apartment packing his things. His things were just flung into his bag. He was in their bedroom. He has a picture of Emma in his side of the room and Emma has a picture of Will in her side of the room. After he put all his things he got the picture kissed it and held it firm. He didn't want to leave it behind. Atleast some part of Emma Would be with him. Though he was heart broken he still loves Emma. They just have to take a break. It won't be the end for them. It's just a break.

"Suzette?" Will calls out trying to wipe the tears. Suzette doesn't answer so he rushes to her room. He arrives and sees her crying in her bed with her mom's picture.

"Shhhh.. It's ok Suzette." Will says to try to calm her down.

"How will it be ok daddy? I love mommy but I hate her too!" Suzette says.

"Suzette don't hate her." Will says.

"Why daddy? Don't you hate her after what she did?" Suzette asks.

"I don't hate her, I still love her but she needs time to think. So we have to go." Will says

"Daddy? Will we ever be a family again?" Suzette says. At this time Emma has got inside their apartment and has heard Suzette's question. This was the only part of their conversation she has heard.

"I don't know Suzette." Will says. Emma was so sad. She knew well she didn't do anything wrong. But she gave in a too Matt a bit.

"We have to go, we will stay at your Aunt Annie's house. Until everything gets sorted out ok?"

"Well, if we have to than ok." Suzette sobs. Then they both go down with their suitcases in Will's hand.

"Will, please stay." Emma pleaded. She looked like a wreck. Her hair was messed up her mascara was running. Will was tying his shoes in the couch.

"No Emma. I made up my mind. Let's go Suzette." Suzette nods and looks at Emma. Blank, all Emma could read was blank. There was no happiness in her eyes that she always cherished.

"Will!"

"Goodbye Emma."

"Its not goodbye. I'll see you Will. I'll see you."

He didn't answer that's what scared Emma the most.

She sat in the couch crying she needed help, support, love. She always found this in Will. But Will was the one she was crying about.

She had another alternative though.

Emma's POV

I went to our bedroom. Opened the closet and everything was gone. Will's very organized side of the cupboard was now empty. I cried to myself hating Matt. I'll go to Will, I'll say sorry even if I hadn't done anything. It was all Matt's fault. I cried and cried and cried. I lay in the bed and I looked at Will's side of the bed to see my picture gone. There was small hope. Hope that he still loved me. That he couldn't leave me. I know I could never. She needed help. So she called Quinn. She knew that Quinn had been through a lot and she was the perfect person she needed to get advice from. And they had learned to support each other too. She got her phone and called Quinn. Quinn was in New York living with Santana and Rachel.

"Hello" I said with the most desperate voice.

"Miss Pillsbury. Are you ok? What's happening." she says noticing Emma's voice. her voice was frantic and filled with concern.

"I need your help Quinn can you please come to Lima?"

"It's your lucky day Miss Pillsbury Santana,Rachel and I decided to come. "

"Actually Quinn it's not a good day so please come. I need your help. Bring Rachel and Santana too. I need all the help I could get."

"We will be there in 10 minutes."

"Thank you Quinn."

"No problem Miss Pillsbury."

For 10 minutes I was just crying there. I didn't know what to do. I love Will. I don't know how to get him back. All I know is he's with Annie. I know where Annie lives. But I need help first. When I know hat I have to do I'll face Will and get him back. Him and Suzette. My thoughts were interrupted by knocking. I ran to the door and saw three girls. Namely Santana Rachel and Quinn. I hug them as soon as possible.

"Miss Pillsbury. What happened?" Quinn says.

"Yeah Miss P , your make up is a mess and so is your hair." Santana says.

"It's Will he-he left m-me. He-he left me. H-he br-brought Su-Suzette." I managed to say then I broke down in tears again.

"Why?!" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"I-I was hired for glee. Then Matt, Matt Morrison, he-he kissed me o-out of s-set. I-I tr-tried my b-best to p-pull away but then W-will came. H-he won't believe me. He won't believe that I didn't initiate it. He didn't believe that I pulled away. He didn't."

"Oh my god!" Santana says. Then she hugs me. "It's going to be okay Miss p."

"But, how?"

"You'll have to sing to him. Go to him and sing to him. That's what you do best Miss P. I'm sure you can talk this through." Rachel says.

"I'll try. But it's going to be hard for Suzette. She hates me. Will hates me. They all hate me, I'm such a worthless woman who's desperate to get her husband back.

"We will back you up Miss P. don't worry!" Quinn says.

"You should sing A thousand Years." Santana says.

"Ok."

"Now go get dressed and we will win your husband and daughter back." Santana says.

I walked glumly to the bedroom to change. I put on some jeans and a shirt that says "I love you!". I go to the bathroom to take off the make up and freshen up a bit. I wipe my face and tie my hair into a simple ponytail.


	20. A thousand years

Emma's POV

I get in my car and the girls follow in Quinn's Car. I got a little hope that Will would forgive me. I know he's not like other men. He just recovered from OCD. And he's not like men, like most men. That's why I love Will he's special. I finally get to his sisters house. I get out and start to sing. Quinn and the others are still in the car. They didn't want to interrupt. They just wanted to be there for me if ever Will rejects me.

" Time stands still beauty and all he is.

I will be brave I will not let them take away what's standing in front of me.

Every hour, everytime has come to this.." Will comes out of the house his eyes still filled with anger. While Suzette was the complete opposite. Her eyes were filled with love. I continue to sing.

"One step closer." I walk towards them.

"I have died everyday waiting for you.

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years.

I'll love you for a thousand more." then I stop singing.

Suzette runs to me. And she hugs me

"Mommy, daddy doesn't want me to talk about you."

"It's ok Suzette. I understand him."

"I love you mommy, can me and daddy come home with you please?!"

"It depends honey. If your daddy wants to."

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we go home with mommy?" Suzette asks turning to Will.

"I have to talk to your mother Suzette get inside." Will says firmly.

"Yes daddy." Suzette says. She kisses me goodbye and runs back to the house.

"Will." I tun to him. I try to hug him but he grips my hand and pushes them aside.

"Will." I say again desperately this time.

Then I lean in and kiss him. He doesn't react so I pull away and kiss him again. And again.

Until he holds my hands.

"Emma! Stop it. What are you trying to prove?!"

"I-I love you Will."

"So you go and kiss a man namely Matt Morrison. Then now you expect me to say I love you back? Emma, you're crazy!"

"Will-I let's just talk about this please. I-."

"Unless you have another new stunning revelation on why you cheated on me. I think I've had enough! We need space Emma. Can't you see? I'm still thinking. If you're worth it. If our relationship is worth it. Give me space Emma."

"Will, no! Please no! I can't. Will please don't let that one kiss ruin us! We have loved each other for over 5 years! I promise. I didn't do anything. He kissed me I I tried to pull away."

"Emma, let me think. What I saw was. You were really enjoying it!"

"No Will, I didn't. I didn't. All I thought about was you. How mad you would be."

"I'm not like other men Emma. I've been broken so many times I couldn't even count them. When you came in to my life. When we got married. I thought you would heal me. That you would never let me be broken again."

"Wi-" I start crying.

"You may say I'm weird that I'm a loser to be this mad only because of a kiss. But it hurts Emma. I-I don't know what to do." he starts to cry.

"I would never think of that Will. You're the most amazing man I ever met. I love you, believe me Will. Give me a chance. I would never kiss anyone but you. Even on film."

"What about glee? It's impossible that you wouldn't kiss that Matt guy again. It's your job."

"I quit Will."

"What?!"

"Will, if this "GLEE" thing will ruin us. I'd rather never get to Hollywood. I'd rather have you and Suzette and be a teacher my life Will. I love you. I'd give up everything for you Will."

"I'm sorry Emma. We need time apart. We'll be together if it's destined. Now I'm not stopping you from seeing Suzette. She deserves a mother. She'll stay with you in the weekends for now."

"Will! No." he kisses my cheek.

"Good bye Emma."

"Will! No don't leave me. I love you Will."

"I'm sorry Emma." I fall to the ground.

The girls run out of their car. Suzette runs outside as well.

"Mommy! Please don't give up on daddy. He still loves you. I know he does!"

"I don't know Suzette. He doesn't want to kiss me. Or hug me or say I love you."

"I'll help you mommy. We will get daddy back to you I promise. We will be a family again." she runs back to the house. Will calls her.

"Miss Pillsbury. Are you ok?"

"Di I look okay?"

"Rachel will drive you home. You're not capable of driving." Santana says.

"Okay."

I get inside the car and just sob. We get home and I walk miserably to the apartment. I get inside the bedroom and cry to myself.


	21. She's yours

A/N I know I haven't been updating sorry for that... Here it is Yey it's going to be written in Matt's POV and Will's you know the co-actor of Emma... That started the fight...

Matt's POV

I knew what I have done was wrong. I haven't heard about Emma. She stuck to her words,she never came back. Ryan was really stressed out. She was the perfect one to play Jayma. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed her. I'm heading to her now. To tell her I'm sorry. And I want to know if she's ok. I've been thinking about this for 3 days now. Her former students namely Quinn and Santana had called me 3 days ago. They were mostly telling me about Emma .They had my number since Rachel was a good friend. We always had shows together. They were telling me that Emma never went out anymore. She didn't even eat, or take a bath. She was just there in her bedroom with Will's picture ,crying.

I finally arrived in her apartment. Their apartment. I walked inside to see the door open. I heard sobs. I ran to her bedroom and there she was crying. Under the sheets. I went to her and took the sheets off. She sat down. I hugged her and she didn't hesitate. Actually she was hugging back. She needed someone. Anyone. I noticed a scar on her head p. and one on her looked at me and leaned to kiss me. I didn't hesitate at first.

"Will, I love you, you came back." she said and then tried to kiss me again. But I dodged it. She thought I was Will. That's what hurt the most I thought I had her. Well I didn't. I have to talk to Will. I let her go and ran away. Then I heard her voice again.

"Will, don't leave!" She was desperate. She needs Will. And if that's what makes her happy then I'll get Will.

I ran to my car. And called Quinn and Santana.

"Hello?" Quinn answered.

"Quinn its me Matty. I need to see Will. Would you mind telling me where he lives?"

"Of course Matt! I'll just give you a message. Quinn is driving." Santana. Says.

"Ok. Thank you."

After a while I heard my phone buzz. It was Santana. I received where Will was staying. Soon I got there.

I knocked on the door and Will answered.

"What in the world?!" he says.

"Will! Emma needs you."

"And who are you to interrupt with our relationship. Isn't this what you wanted? Me to leave Emma so you both can be happy!"

"Will that is not true! I went to your flat today. To see Emma crying. She didn't eat, she didn't take a bath she didn't do anything since you left her. She never went to work. All her students are worried about her Will! And you're just here in your sisters house not caring about your wife's feelings!" I blurt out.

"Who are you to blame me for all of this?! You started this!"

"You know how desperate Emma is! She thought I was you! She called me Will. You know what hurt me the most? She said she loves you even if you're the one tearing her into a million pieces! She's crying about you even if she didn't do anything. I kissed her that day Will. And I swear to my mothers grave she did her all to pull away."

"Em-" i cut him off.

"And she quit glee! You're her husband. Didn't you know that it was her dream to have a show! She wanted this so badly. But she gave it up for you Will!"

"I-" I cut him off again.

"She needs you Will. She's yours. But if you won't come back for her now then just file divorce!"

"She would never sign those papers Matt!"

"Then I will make her! I'll force her too. She needs you but if you won't come back to her. I'll make sure she signs those papers. I'll bring her somewhere far. To U.K. To bath, my hometown. There I'll marry her, give her a new family. I may not be what she wants but it's better that way than you pushing her away! I will fix her, if you don't come back to her."

"Don't ever dare to marry my wife!" he was about to say something but I butt in again

"You know what hurts me the most. When I came she had a scar in her head. She had wound on her wrists. I never saw that when I first met her! You know what that means Will?! She hurt herself! Because of you! All because of you! She wants to end her life, but she couldn't. Of course Quinn and Santana were always there to stop her. I've never seen someone more loyal then her. She's threatening to ruin her life all because you left her. To take a break. You don't know how much she loves you Will!"

"I know how much she loves me! Don't say that! You only met her for two days! How dare you say this."

"I'm being a good friend to Emma. No matter how much I love her. I want her to be with you! She's only truly happy with you Will. She's yours. Only you can heal her."

"I-I love Emma. There I said it."

"Than go to her!"

"But-" I butt in again.

"Will! I told you everything. Emma didn't like what I did. Don't you understand?!"

"I'm getting my wife back!"

"Go get her. She's yours. She's yours." after that I begin to cry. I had my chance. I had my chance with the one I love. Someone who wasn't afraid to get mad at Thee Matt Morrison. But I gave my chance away. To make her happy. I love her but I love her on my own. I walk back to my car and drive home. She'll forgive me. She will come back to glee. That's what I hoped. I did fix them.

Will's POV

Matt was there confronting me about Emma. I can't believe I didn't trust her. Now I know. Matt wouldn't do it if it's not the truth. I know he loves my Emma but she gave her up for her happiness. Emma needs me and I need her. These past few days had been the baddest of my life. I didn't have OCD, yes. But I needed Emma. I just didn't know how to confront her.

I was there in our apartment. I ran to our bedroom. There she was Emma was there.

"Em."

"Will? Is that you?"

"Emma, what did you do to yourself." I say walking to her and cupping her cheeks.

"Don't look at me."

"Em, what's this?" I touched her wound on her head. She whimpered.

"Nothing."

"Emma, tell me the truth."

"Ok! I did it. I slashed a knife through my forehead. I thought I would die. I couldn't take the pain okay! There I told you! Now get out of here! I'm sure you don't want a wife who tried to commit suicide because she loves her husband so much!"

"Emma, don't ever think that. Emma, does it hurt?"

"No, it's nothing compared to the past 3 days." I held both her wrists. She whimpered in pain again. I twist her arms. To see more wounds.

"Emma, what's all this?"

"I-I'm sorry Will. I was desperate."

"Don't ever do this again Em. Your child needs you. I need you."

"You do? Why did you leave me Will? I needed you too. I still do."

"Yes Em, it was the biggest mistake. I thought I would heal if I didn't see you. But I was proved wrong."

"Will. Come home. Please."

"But first, I have to get you to the hospital. We need to check your wounds. They might be infected."

"No Will, Santana and Quinn brought a doctor when they saw me trying to you know..."

"They're such good students."

"I don't know Will, I'm really scared. I'm ashamed. I tried to commit suicide. How could I face the entire student body now?"

"Don't worry Em, we will get through this together."

"Together? So you mean you're coming back to me?"

"Yes Em, I'm sorry. But please promise to never do this again."

"I will if you would never leave me again."

"Deal?"

"Deal!" then she cups my cheeks and kisses me. Soon she sits on my lap.

"I love you Will."

"I love you to baby."

"Will, where's Suzette?"

"She's at Annie's house."

"Will, I'm scared. What if she sees me like this."

"Emma, I'm sure she will understand."

"But what if she doesn't Will! What will I do? I'm scared." she starts to cry.

"Emma , baby don't cry. I love you Em."

"Will. Suzette."

"Well get through this Em. Now we're together. Cause I'm yours and your mine."

"That's sweet Will."

"And I promise to listen to you first. I know you pulled away."

"What? How?"

"Matt, he came to the house. He told me about you, your scars, your past 3 days. What really happened that day."

"Will. I think I thought it was you a while ago. I called you."

"He told me about that too Em. The point is, you shouldn't have quit glee."

"Well there's no turning back now Will. It's ok. I have you. And I would be with Matt a lot. I know you don't want that."

" If they want you to come back go back Em. Please for me."

"I don't know."

"We'll talk about this next time. Right now, we have to get Suzette. We're moving back."

"Oh Will!" she cups my cheek again and kisses me.

"This is what I missed the most Will."

"Emma! Come on let's go get Suzette!"


	22. Let's face it

Emma's POV

Will came back. He came back for me. And it was all because of Matt. Some part of me is forgiving him for what he has done. Will is here with me. In his car. We are now going to Suzette. I'm still frightened what will she say when she sees my wounds. Soon we arrive. Will gets her on his own. I wouldn't want to come out and let her sister see me like this. Soon I see Suzette running towards the car.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Suzette shouts.

"Baby! I missed you." I squat and I stretch my arms and invite her for a hug.

"I missed you to mommy!" she pulls away and looks at my face.

"What's this mommy?" she asks touching the wound on my head.

"We will talk about it later Suzette, when we get home." Will says.

"Ok." she get in the car.

Will has all their things in his hands and put them at the trunk of his car.

We finally arrive home after a very awkward ride. There was one stop wherein Will whispered "Its ok Em, she'll understand."

I was still scared. What will Suzette think. Her mother attempted to commit suicide. What will she think! I'm so scared right now. I get out of the car and Suzette follows from behind. Carrying some of her things. Will carried most off their stuff. We went inside. Suzette took her bag and started to walk up to her room glumly.

"Suzette, wait. What's wrong baby?" I ask her. Will put his things down and sits beside me in the couch. I hold Suzette's arms while she's standing up.

"Mommy, is it true?"

"What Suzette?"

"Mommy, my classmates are saying that you almost committed Sui what?"

"Suicide Suzette." Will corrected.

"Yeah that, mommy? Is it true?" I burst out into tears. Will comes nearer and comforts me.

"Mommy? Is it true? Isn't Sui something. Mean killing yourself?"

"Yes Suzette it does mean that." Will says.

"Mommy? Did you do that? Because I saw the thing on your head and your arms. Did you?"

"Y-y-ye-yes. Suzette. Ple-please fo-forg-g-give m-me."

"Why did you do it mommy? I thought you love me. I thought you would protect me. I don't like mommy getting hurt." Suzette says and starts to cry.

"I-I don't know."

"Why did you do it mommy!? There has to be a reason!"

"I was afraid baby. Afraid that I couldn't handle loosing your daddy. You." I hold her arms. But she shakes me away.

"But Mommy! I told you I will help! I told you we will be family! I don't like you hurting you."

"I'm sorry Suzette I would never do it again."

"Mommy! What if?! What if you died! Why did you not think of me. Me and daddy!"

"Suzette I'm sorry. I was crazy, I was desperate."

"Mommy! You should not do that! You know, my classmates tease me because you did that. But I do not care! It is ok if they tease me. I just want mommy to be safe!"

"Suzette. I love you." I hug her.

"Mommy, I love you too. Do not do that again. If you do. I will do it too!" she sobs.

"Suzette don't ever think of doing that." Will says.

"If mommy will do it again I will do it!"

"I would never do it again I promise."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby."

Suzette goes up to sleep. She has school tomorrow and it's 9:00.

"Will."

"Yes Em." he says while I put my head on his chest.

"I'm scared."

"Why Em? Suzette seems fine already."

"What about my students. I have to go to work tomorrow. And they already know about it. Lima is a small town."

"It's ok Em. Let's face it, they may not look at you the same as before but you've done a lot in their lives. They wouldn't just judge you. They will understand Em."

"What about the glee club. I've always told them never to do this. I always stopped them from doing this. Especially Unique."

"Em, they will understand. Don't worry Emma. You don't have to come to work tomorrow."

"No Will, let's face it. What I did was wrong. And I have to go to work. It's my responsibility. I haven't gone to work for 4 days now. I have to go tomorrow."

"Well, it's your choice Em. I love you so much! And don't stress bout the future too much!"

"Will!"

"What?"

"I love you too."

"You're so adorable Em." he pinches my nose.

"Let's go to bed! We have a long day tomorrow."

"Ok."

? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾘﾃ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ?

Next day...

"Em!"

"Yes Will?!"

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Uhhhh"

"Were going to be late for work."

"Ok." I get up and head for the bathroom, bringing my towel and clothes.

"Will! Would you mind singing with me today?" I shout. While taking a bath.

"Why Emma?"

"I figured that duets should be our assignment for the week."

"Well what song would you want to sing baby?"

"I wanted to get a sing from high school musical. Hmmm what about Just Wanna Be With You" (Yeah I'm a big HSM fan)

"Hmmm that sounds great Em."

"Thank you Will!"

"Anything for you darling!"

"Can you go check in Suzette? She has to go to school too!"

"Yes Em."

I hear footsteps walking out of the room. Sooner or later I'm finished taking a bath. When I get out Will is ready to leave as well.

"What about Suzette?"

"She's waiting downstairs."

"Ok. Will, I'm still really scared."

"Oh Emma, don't worry everything will be fine."

"What if Suzette is still mad at what I did?!"

"I'm sure she isn't Emma. You made up yesterday right?"

"Yeah but, what if she just said that so that we wouldn't fight? What if she's keeping it all to herself?"

"Emma, don't worry too much."

"Will! I've done something very wrong. I don't know what to do!"

"What ever you did wrong in the past is done Em. Don't let it define your future." I start to cry.

"Thank you Will." I hug him and bury my face in his chest.

"I love you Emma."

"You too."

"Come on let's go!"

"Ok." I wipe my tears away and we go down together.

Suzette is sitting down in the couch.

"Hey baby!" I call on her.

"Hi mommy." she says.

"Come on we might be late!"

"Ok." she walks to me and holds my hand. Will follows us from behind. I turn to him and bite my lip. He smiles back.

"Mommy? I'm scared."

"Why Suzette?" I say while we walk to the car. She stops and looks at me. I squat so that we are eye to eye.

"I heard you yesterday. When you were talking to daddy. About your students."

"Oh." she twists my arms so she can see my wounds.

"Mommy, will this heal?"

"I don't know baby."

"I don't want you to be scared mommy. I'm scared when you're scared. You are the bravest girl I know mommy. So if you are scared then I'm scared too. I don't want mommy to-" I cut her off.

"Suzette, I just want to tell you that what I did was wrong. So don't ever do it ok. And I have to face the consequences of what I did. But as long as you and daddy are with me, I think I can survive. Because without you and daddy. I would turn to this." I show her my arms that are full of cuts.

"Mommy, I love you so much! And we will never leave you. Right daddy?"

"Of course! We love you too much Emma." he comes and squats as well. Then we share a small family hug. I was so thankful for this family. They were there for me through everything. And I love them so much.

Sooner or later we get inside the car. Will kisses me before he starts the car and whispers. "I told you she'll understand."

"Let's face it. She's a smart girl. Not everyone in school are."

"I'm sure everything will go fine Em."

He starts the car and I sit there looking at the window. Wondering about what would happen. How the glee club would react. How the student body would react. How the faculty would react. Everything! My life is getting messy. But I have the two most important people in my life anyway.


	23. I'm not perfect

A/N-sorry if the members are a bit inappropriate they will be the ones from season 4

Emma's POV

We were in William Mckinley High. Right after we dropped Suzette.

"Will, come on its glee club now." it was our first period. So we decided to meet up.

"Ok Emma." We walk hand in hand until we reach the door of the choir room. There I stopped.

"Will."

"I know what you're thinking. Don't be afraid Emma."

"Ok I can do this I know I can. You're here." We walk inside to see all the members complete. They were chattering until they noticed our presence. They stopped and looked at me.

"Hi guys!" no one responds. Then Blaine stands up.

"Miss Pillsbury I mean ." Blaine says

"Yes Blaine? Is there anything wrong?"

"Miss P, you can't hide it from us." Brittany says.

"I'm sorry guys."

"Can we see?" Sugar asks. I roll up my sleeves and they see the numerous cuts in my arms. And the wound on my head. They all looked sad all of a sudden.

"Miss Pillsbury. Oh my gosh!" Marley and kitty shriek as they hold a sob. Jake tries to comfort Marley. But tears fall down form both of the girls eyes.

"Why did you do it Miss Pillsbury? I always believed in you. You are my role model. I never did it because you told me so. But knowing you did this?" Unique says. I feel a tear escape from my eyes. As she did as well.

"Emma, it's ok baby don't cry." Will says.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry? You didn't harm us. We're just worried about you miss Pillsbury." Marley says.

"I don't know. I feel like I owe you. If I died I would be abandoning the club.

"Miss Pillsbury! Don't say that!" Tina says.

"We just don't want you to get hurt. We love you Miss Pillsbury." Blaine says.

"Yeah Miss P." Mercedes says. Mercedes took over the glee club while I was out. She's my co-captain now.

"I'm sorry. I think we have to postpone the club meeting. I don't feel well." I walk out. But I hear Will's voice.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I think we would be meeting again later at around 1:30. I got to go."

Then I suddenly feel his arms hug me from behind. Then he comes to my side.

"Emma, see they're just worried about you. They love you so much that's why they were acting like that."

"I don't know Will. I feel like I abandoned them."

"You're perfect Emma."

"I'm not perfect. I'm far from that. If I was perfect then I wouldn't have done this. We wouldn't have fought." I started to cry even more.

"Your perfect to me Em. And I love you. They love you. You're lucky to have them. So don't take what they said as an insult. Their just afraid to loose you. Just like I was when Matt told me about what you did."

"Oh Will. I just can't face them right now. When you see their faces, you will understand."

"I saw them Em, all I saw was love and concern. That's how much they love you."

"I need to get some air."

"Would you want me to come?"

"Um- I want to be alone. I'll come back at lunch time. Maybe I'll get to think by that time."

"I'll substitute for you Em. I know you need time to think."

"Thank you Will." I hug him and I head out.

I went for a walk. It was 8:00 and I promised to come back at lunch time. I have 4 hours. What was I thinking. I had nothing to do. I decided to go to a park. I sat on one of the swings. And rocked slowly back and forth. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I almost jumped when I turned back to see Matt.

"Emma. I thought you were supposed to be in work?"

"I couldn't face them yet."

"So what happened to you and Will?" he sat down n the other swing.

"We made up. We're back to normal as a couple. And thank you Matt. Thank you do much. I know what you did."

"Yeah, I think I kinda regret it."

"What?! Why?!"

"I gave you up. To make you happy. You're perfect Emma."

"How did you convince Will. I couldn't. How did you?" I said trying to change the topic. He knew clear that I didn't want to talk about that.

"I threatened him."

"What did you say?" I said giggling a bit. Will being threatened?

"Ok this is really weird but. I told him that if he wouldn't come back for you that I would take you to the U.K. And make you file divorce. Then I would marry you there. He said that you wouldn't. But I said I would force you. I'm sorry Emma. I just got carried away."

"Um-well I-um Will and I -um are back so-um you can't-um do t-that."

"When I told him that I knew that I never had a chance. Especially when I came to you that morning. We kissed remember? At first U was so happy. I thought you did it for me. But I knew that it wasn't meant for me. You called out for Will. You obviously thought I was him. So I had no choice. I went to him, I love you Emms. But I knew that you wouldn't be happy if you're with me. Or if Will wasn't in your life."

"I-well um th-thank you."

"Emma, can we start over?"

"I. Ok. But, this time we should know what's wrong and what's right."

"Good."

"Hi, I'm Emma Schuester and I'm happily married, with a 5 year old child. I'm a Spanish and history teacher in WMHS and the glee club director."

"Hi I'm Matt Morrison. I'm from Bath in United Kingdom and I went to the U.S.A to fulfill my dreams and here I am single. I've done stupid things but I will never repeat them again."

"Nice to meet you Matt." I put my hand out and giggle a bit.

"Nice to meet you too Emma." he shakes my hand.

"Emma, I was wondering if you would want to come back to glee."

"I don't know Matt, I have to tell Suzette first. Will says that I should go if you still want me in the show."

"Well, we really do need you. The production stopped and they postponed the showing. They tried to look for someone to play Jayma Mays but were unsuccessful. They asked me to get you back. That's why I'm here."

"Well, I'll give you a call. I have your number anyway."

"That's great Emma. I'm looking forward to working with you."

I faked a smile and he went away

.

I sat there thinking. I knew I had to kiss him again. Our role is you know. A couple. What if Suzette didn't want me to come back? What if Will and I would fight again because of this? What if I wouldn't get to go to work anymore? What about the glee club? What if Matt does something again?

We're starting over. Yeah. We are and he promised and I promised that we would just be friends. Yeah we're just friends I shouldn't worry about anything. And Will wanted me to go back to glee. It's a big opportunity. I'll deal with this later. I sat there swinging again.

Now I was thinking about the glee club. What I would tell them. I would say sorry. And promise to not do it again and I would sing a duet with Will. Then let them pick their partners. Oh and I might tell them about glee. Ok Emma you can do this. You can do this. In the midst of thinking my phone buzzed. There was a message from Will.

"Hi Em, where are you it's lunch time already." I looked at my watch and it was 12:00 sharp! I never knew thinking was this time consuming. I replied and said:

"I'm coming back. I'm just in a park nearby. XOXO"

I walked to the school. While I was walking I was still thinking about how I would tell Will. And Suzette and the glee club. My head was spinning again.

Soon I arrived I took a deep breath and looked at my watch it was 12:13 already. I went straight to the teachers' lounge and I saw Will eating with Sue.

"Hey Em!" Sue says. She didn't bother to ask me about the wounds. She was with Quinn and Santana when they saw me do it.

"Hey baby." Will says. I hold Will's hand and tell him that I need to talk to him privately in my office. We said our goodbyes to sue and she was fine with us leaving. I literally drag Will in the room.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

"Will, Matt asked me if I could come back to glee."

"Congratulations Emma!"

"Will? Should I accept the offer?"

"Why not sweetheart?"

"Suzette, you."

"Emma, we should be happy for you. And we have to support you with this."

"But then, if I would accept it then. I would have to kiss Matt again. That's my role."

"I'm fine with that Em. Matt and I have talked. He says he will back away from you if I come back for you."

"Won't it bother you Will? That you would see us on television kissing or fabs linking me with him in real life and in television?"

"Emma, that's part of being an actress. As long as we are loyal to each other and you only that on film I'm fine with it. This is your dream Emma. Don't let kissing him be the reason why you would back off."

"Are you sure Will? I don't want us to fight about this. I don't want us to fight again."

"I'm sure Emma."

"Wait but what about Suzette?"

"Hmmph. Emma, I haven't been totally honest with you. But Suzette and I had a conversation this morning while you were in the shower. I asked her about what she would think if you came back to glee. And she wants you to go back. But she also says that she doesn't want to see Matt holding your hand or kissing you or hugging you out of work. So what I understood was you can do anything with him but not in real life."

"Hmmph, thank goodness she's ok with this. I love you so much Will!" I say relieved.

"I love you too Em."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stand in the bathroom mirror before I go to my first class ever since I went for a while. The wound on my head wasn't visible anymore. All that was left were the ones in my arms. I bit my lip and felt more confident. The wound on my head was gone. It was impossible to think that it was there. I wore a cardigan today like most days so it wasn't visible. I was also thankful that "Jayma" my fictional character in glee. Wears these as well. Most of the time. So I was safe only Matt would know what happened to my arms. Well for the first season. And after the first season all the wounds would be gone like the one on my head. Since she has OCD and all. But she recovers because of Adam and blah blah blah. It's like Will and my story.

I finally had the courage to go out. I was 5 minutes late already.

"Good afternoon class." Most of the glee club members we're there.

Everything went smoothly. Maybe they told them about it. I was very happy that no one questioned me.

Class was finished and I had to go to glee. I'm going to tell them their assignments and about "GLEE" I walk to Will's office.

"Will? We have to go to glee club now."

"Okay Emma."

"Hmm, are you ready for our duet?"

"More than you know."

We finally arrive in the choir room.

"So guys! I've decided that our songs would be duets this week!"

They all clapped and howled.

"So, I'm going to sing a song with Will."

I've got a lot of things, I have to do. All these distractions

My futures coming soon

We're being pulled a hundred different directions.

But whatever happens I know I've got you. Will sings. And slides his hand to mine.

You're in my mind you're in my heart

Doesn't matter where you are we'll be alright.

Even if we're miles apart! Will continues

All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you.

There's. Itching we can't do.

Just wanna be with you only you. I sing,

No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart I sing

You know it's true Will sings

I just wanna be with you. We both sing.

Then he leaned in to kiss me. It was a long passionate kiss. Until I pulled away.

The kids started to clap. And howl.

"Guys before you start practicing I have an announcement to make." I take a deep breath and hold Will's hand. I squeeze it gently.

"I am going to play Jayma Mays in the comedy-musical show called GLEE!"

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations ." Marley says.

"That's awesome! You are gonna be famous!" Sam adds.

"But guys, I have a big problem. I have to spend lots Of time shooting. And, hmmm, how do I say this. I might get fired. I have to go film on school days. And I don't think I have the time to help you through Regionals and Nationals and Sectionals. If I would still be your teacher. I wouldn't be here most of the time. And it would be unfair to you. You all deserve someone else. Someone who will love you more than I ever did. That someone is Mercedes." A tear rolls down my eye.

"Miss Pillsbury. Are you seriously leaving us?" Unique asks.

"Not yet. But soon. We will start to film in 2 weeks. And Figgins wants me out next week."

"We understand Miss Pillsbury if you really want this we won't stop you. You deserve this." Sugar says.

"Miss Pillsbury, can't you balance your show business life with your teaching life?" Mercedes asks.

"I don't know Mercedes. I'm not perfect. If I was I wouldn't leave you. But I have to do this. You'll make a great leader. Mercedes, I know you can do this."

"I don't think I can Miss P. What if I fail you? What if the glee club goest to the dumps because of me. You've been here with the club since the beginning."

"I know Mercedes. But I know you can do this. I'd visit you. I'd help you if I had the time. I won't be completely lost."

"We will miss you so much!" Kitty says.

"I will miss you all so much. I love you all so much too. No need to get emotional. Will would still be here. I would come here often."

"It would be different when you're not here with us everyday." Jake says.

"It's ok guys. I'll keep in touch. You can come to me if you need my help or anything."

"Miss Pillsbury, Don't forget us when your famous ok?" we all start laughing.

"Ok!"


	24. On my own

A/N don't forget Matt Morrison here is Adam Campbell just different name.. You know what I mean looks like Adam but different name...

Matt's POV

I met up with Emma. I was so happy she accepted the job! Atleast I could love her on screen. I had no plan to ruin her relationship with Will whatsoever. I just want to feel her lips on mine. Of course on film. And only on film. I decided to visit her in WMHS today. I knew it was her last day there. And that I'd probably see her tomorrow at shooting. But I just couldn't get enough of her beautiful eyes and that smile. I knew I was on my own. Loving her on my own. I step inside when I see her walking to Will. Then intertwining her fingers with his. Then she leans in and initiates a kiss. Will leans in as well and captures her lips with his.

I then sing.

"Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na

He takes your hand, I die a little

I watch your eyes, and I'm in riddles

Why can't you look at me like that?

When you walk by, I try to say it

But then I freeze, And never do it

My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped.

I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm near you

But I see you with him, slow dancing.

Tearing me apart, Cause you don't see.

Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking,

Oh how I wish that was me.

"Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na

He looks at you the way that I would.

Does all the things I know that I could.

If only time could just turn back.

Cause I got three little words that I've always been dying to tell you

But I see you with him, slow dancing.

Tearing me apart, Cause you don't see.

Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking.

Oh how I wish that was me

With my hands on your waist, While we dance in the moonlight.

I wish it was me, That you call later on Cause you wanna say good night.

Cause I see you with him, slow dancing.

Tearing me apart Cause you don't see.

But I see you with him, slow dancing.

Tearing me apart, Cause you don't see.

Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking.

Oh how I wish

Oh how I wish

Oh how I wish, that was me. "

I finally walk out. I couldn't bear it anymore. They're so perfect for each other. I can't ruin that. If I really love Emma, I would let her go. Let Will take care of her. After all, she was never truly happy with me. Her loving me was just a fantasy. A fantasy that I would dream about every time I see her. Every time we would shoot or rehearse a scene. Everytime we kissed on set. Every time she was told to kiss me or hug me or say sweet things, it would all be acting. A fantasy for me. And when we get off set, she would be Emma Schuester. Who treats me as a friend. And only as a friend. I could live with a fantasy. Or could I?

I get inside my car and drive away. If I met her before. If she wasn't married. If if if! All if's! Nothing would change the fact that Emma doesn't love him. That Emma loves Will. That Emma is married. That Emma is happy.

I Matt Morrison! Always had everything I wanted in life. But in love it's not easy. The woman that you love so much so dearly, the one you love with everything you are, doesn't love you back. And no one can control anyone. If I could control her to love me, I always thought. She would be happy with me, I dreamed.

"I love her but I love her on my own.

Without her the world around me changes the trees are bear and everywhere the streets are full of strangers.

I love her but I love her on my own." I sang. (Yes Les Miserables... Anyway imagine it in a guy voice.)

"Good bye Emma, you'll be my friend and that would never change." I whisper. The rain begins to pour and I'm in front of my house not bothering to go out, crying. I should've prepared myself. Emma is a wonderful person, and it's impossible for her not to have a husband as loving and caring as Will. I know I can give her more than Will can. But she doesn't love me. She doesn't love me.

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!" I manage to shout. The rain stops and I run inside. I stopped from crying. "I'm a strong man. I can do this." I kept telling myself. I'm going to see her tomorrow. We're finally going to shoot the first day officially. The one we did before was just practice.

"I'm going to kiss her to tomorrow!" i say to myself. I live alone, so no one really hears me. I'm really excited. At least I can tell her I love her, hold her hand, hug her and kiss her on set, in practice! But I have to set boundaries. I can't do it out of set, I can't fall for her. I have to find someone else. For now, my fantasy is is enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma's POV

It was a long day. I said my goodbyes to the glee club and they prepared a number for me. They were really sweet. No need to get emotional. I would be there all the time. I mean I can also help Mercedes with the kids. I was so sad. Knowing I would leave the school behind. I grew up there.

Matt's POV

It's the day we go to film GLEE! I'm finally going to see those auburn hair, her Bambi eyes, her small frame, that beautiful smile.

I dress up as Adam and I drive as fast as I could to set. When I get there. Emma was there as well, with the other girls. The grin in my face started to become a serious face. How can I sneak a conversation with her, she's with them.

I stare at them for a while. She's the most beautiful. From everyone else. And I'm going to propose to her in this episode! How I hope we would get to that part! I could finally tell her what I wanted too say. Even if it's just on film.

Suddenly she stands up and heads toward me. My heart is beating faster. The butterflies in my stomach were having a wild party. "Why does she have this effect on me!" I suddenly hear a giggle from her.

"Who?"

"Oh my God! I didn't say anything." she laughed again.

"I better leave."

"Emma, wait wait no. Don't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because um-ok g-go."

"You're so adorable!" she pinches my cheek and goes back to the rest of the girls.

Soon I hear them laughing so hard.

"Girls!" Ryan says.

"Yes Ryan!" they say in chorus.

"Emma you and Matt are first scene." Ryan says.

"Okay." Emma replies.

"Matt! Come on! We're shooting our scene now!" she says snapping me back to reality. I was so lost in her.

"O-ok!" she comes closer to me.

"You seem more nervous than me. Considering I'm the one new to all this."

"Well-um y-yeah."

"Come on guys! Get to position." Ryan says. She goes to her position and I follow her.

"Action!"

"Bye Jay! It's our first day since summer break"

"Bye Adam! I'll see you later."

She walks to go to her office.

"Jayma! You almost forgot something." she walks towards me.

"Oh yeah. I love you Adam."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Ok you got me." she leans in to kiss me.

"I love you too Jayma!" I shout since she was a bit far now.

She giggles then end scene.

"Good, good. Let's do that kiss again." Ryan says.

"Ok." she nods. She's so adorable! God! Why does she do this to me!

We do the kiss part again. She walks over to me and leans in to kiss me. Fortunately, Ryan wanted more passion so, there we were kissing again and again. Ryan finally caught the perfect kiss. After 7 takes. I cursed him for ending our scene. Emma walks to the other girls and talks to them. It was Dianna and Chord's seen next. My scene with Emma is going to be near the end. When I propose to her.

After a while I hear a guy calling out my name. I turned back and it was Will.

"Hey Matt! Where's Emma?" he asks. He has Suzette in hand.

"Oh she's there." I point to the girls sitting in their chairs.

"Thank you." Will and Suzette walk over to Emma. I follow him as well.

"Hey Emma!" Will says.

"Hi Mommy!" Suzette says.

"Come here baby." Emma calls out for Suzette. And she goes to Emma. And they hug tightly.

I wish she was my child too. You know. Matt! Stop it.

"Guys, this is my daughter Suzette." the girls wave to her. She wasn't any bit shy. Hmmm, like mother like daughter. Lea asked her to go to her, and she went to her. Soon the rest of the girls were crowding around her. She told them so many cute little stories. And they were really amused.

"Will!" Emma screamed. Then she ran towards him.

"Hey Em." Will says. Then she clings her arms around his neck. And leans in to kiss Will. They did it for about a minute when they mutually pulled away. Then Emma hugs him. The way she kisses Will was unlike anything. When she kissed me on screen, it was nothing compared to what I saw just now. I had to stop what was happening in front of my eyes so I go over to them.

"Hey Emms, Hey Will." I say. They get out of their little hug and face me hand-in-hand.

"Hey." Will answers.

"So what brings you here?" I ask.

"Suzette just wanted to visit her mommy." Will answered.

"Oh so you didn't want to see me?" Emma says teasingly.

"Emma! Of course I do." Will says.

"Prove it." Emma says. Will leans in to kiss her again. This one was just quick.

"Good enough." Emma says.

Oh how adorable she is! But really? In front of me? I'll have to bear with it. If its what makes her happy.

"Mommy?" Suzette breaks the tension between us three.

"Yes Suzette?" Emma answers.

"Umm they said you have to go to the pool to film something." Suzette says.

"Oh thank you baby." Emma answers.

"Him too!" he points to Me. I giggle at her cuteness.

"Ok, I'm coming." Matt says.

"Emma, we better get going." Will says. Finally! I think to myself.

"Will, can't you stay and watch?" Emma says. no no no please say no.

"I'm sorry Em, we'll see you later. I have to go back to work. I just visited for lunch break. And I'm leaving Suzette with her aunt to play with her cousins till I finish work. I'll prepare dinner tonight to make it up to you." will says.

"You don't have to. It's ok really." Emma answers with her beautiful voice.

"I insist Em. I'm sure you'll be tired later on." Will says.

"Ok." then she goes over to Will and kisses him one last time.

"Bye!" Suzette says.

Emma and I wave back at them. After a while we make our way to the pool. I was going to propose to her...


	25. Unrealistic proposal

Matt's PoV

After who cares how long he finally left! Gosh! Why am I thinking like this. Emma goes ahead of me while I follow her to the 'guidance office' set. I would be outside.

"Action!" Ryan shouts.

She cleans her things with her usual toothbrush. I come in and lend her a hand.

"You got a second?"

She nods, she takes my hand. And I lead her outside. The crew and cameras in front of us. She was such a great actress!

Someone hands her a rose. And she blushes a bit. I can't help but giggle, I wonder what Will did when he asked her hand for marriage.

Jane, Dot and a few other students gave her roses. We finally arrived in the pool scene.

Soon we here Rachel singing 'We found Love'

"This is all for you Jay." I say, it's my line.

She just smiles. I lead her to the chair. I signal her like what Ryan and Brad told me.

She giggles a bit then she let's me leave. I didn't see how she acted in the minute or so. I bet she was adorable!

I was in backstage changing to my white suite! Ready to walk in water!

Soon I was out there. Walking n water. Then I knew it was time for me to dive.

I dove and got up right in front of Emma. Or 'Jayma' for now.

"Hahaha." I laugh s bit. I take her hand in mine and I kneel.

"Jayma, I love you so much! This is all for you baby. Everything gets better with you. I-"

"Cut!" Brad says. Oh man! I was there! Almost there.

"We will take a break first. We will film the 'actual proposal' in 30 minutes." Brad Adds.

Someone goes to Emma and gives her a script. Oh she's going to film the 'behind the scenes'

"We're speeding everyone we're speeding. Today's-" was all I heard and understood. I was so caught up with her. She was so adorable.

She filmed some scenes. Then she was sitting in the chair while the others practice again.

"It's freezing and they're cold, but I don't care because it's all for me." she says.

Why does she have to be so adorable.

Soon she comes to me with the crew. I never knew she would come and interview me.

"Hey Matt."

"Hi Emma."

"You look good today."

"As do you." is she flirting? No she's not. It's scripted.

"are you excited about proposing to me?"

I'm going to tease her a bit. "What are you talking about?"

"You're so coy!" she says.

"Look you're blushing!" she adds.

"So I heard today that you're going to walk on water. So are you telling the world that your the Messiah?" we both giggle.

"I-" then I get cut off.

"So it says in the script that, we are to have the most passionate kiss ever caught on film. So what are you going to do about that?"

"Well it also says in the script that you initiate it. So that means its your job to get the most passionate kiss ever caught on film."

"Well I just need one take for that."

"I might need ten." then I face the camera and give my widest grin.

"Uh-oh. Guys!" then she faces out and hold her hair. I knew this was scripted for the 'Jaydam' fans. (? ﾟﾑﾊ✌)

She goes with the crew and waves goodbye and mouths a thank you. I smile back.

"Ok guys! 30 minutes is up! Matt kneel down now and all the others gather around the edge of the pool. Emma, sit on the chair."

"And action!" Ryan shouts.

"Jayma, I love you so much! ,this is all for you baby. Everything gets better with you. And loving you and being loved by you is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." I pull out the ring from my coat. The one the crew gave me.

"Jayma, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I say.

"I love you so much." then she nods.

"Yes! Yes!" I shout. She nods again.

Then I lean in to give her the most passionate kiss ever caught on film. Then we pull away and we both stand up and I raise her arm.

"She said yes!"

"I love you Adam."

"I love you too Jay."

END SCENE

"That's a wrap for day one guys!" Brad shouts.

We all rejoice! Then I leave, Emma leaves as well.

I just gave her the most passionate kiss ever caught on film.

A/N- I'm sorry if there's not much Wemma ? I promise this would be the last 'Jaydam' chapter... Or maybe not.


	26. Falling all over again

Emma's POV

I got home from a tiring day. There was no little girl squealing and laughing. Where was Suzette? It was 5:30 I'm sure she'd be home from school.

"Will!?" I call out.

"I'm here Em!"

"Where's Suzette?"

"Oh with my parents."

"Why? What's going to happen?"

"What's going to happen is, I'm going to take you out for dinner. And we'll fall in love over again."

"Oh Will!" I squeal. i run to him, and big him tightly.

"So go get dressed. And take that cardigan off. I'm married to Emma not Jayma!" we both giggle.

"Yes baby." he was all dressed up and formal. I ran up to our bedroom. And find a decent attire.

I was in a fit red dress just above the knee. My hair was in a simple ponytail and I wore my favorite red heels.

Will snuck inside.

"Wow!"

"Look good?"

"Amazing honey!"

He comes near me. I turn around to face him, he takes my hands and he spins me around.

"Oh Emma! You look stunning!"

"Will! Let's just go!" he takes my hand and leads me down to our car.

He brings me to a fine dining Italian restaurant.

"We haven't went out for quite some time haven't we Mrs. Schuester."

"Uh-hu! I missed this."

"This?" he says cupping my cheeks and kissing me deeply.

"Yes that." then we lean in for another kiss.

"Remember that day I kissed you for the first time?"

"Hmmm that was 6 years ago!"

"Yeah, you know you were the first person I attempted to kiss for 10 years?"

"No, you never told me that!"

"I loved you so much! I just wanted you to see that I kiss better than Carl."

She laughs hard.

"What? Don't I Kidd better than Carl?"

"Let's see!" she leans in and kisses me again.

"Hmmm, yeah you do!"

"The first time I met you, I never knew this would be what would happen 6 years later. I wished it would be. But I never knew it was possible." will said. I became serious now.

"Why not?"

"Because, I had OCD I knew that I wasn't good enough. You're such a wonderful woman Em. You don't deserve me. Even now. You don't deserve me."

"Will, I don't deserve you!"

"Well past is past Em. I'm just so happy I'm here with you. You're my wife. We have a perfect little 5 year old. You're the best Em." (if you guys are wondering how Suzette looks like. I imagine her like the little girl in Everything has Changed ny Taylor swift. Except she's a redhead not blonde.)

We finished dinner soon. Then there were people dancing. After a while they went back to their seats. Will took my hand. And lead me to the dance floor.

"Emma, can I have this dance?"

I nod.

"Kill the music. I want to sing." Will says. A bit demanding. The pianist and singer stopped singing.

"Will?"

"I'm singing for you Em. While we dance."

"

(Will)

"Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide. " it was Can I have this Dance! I follow what he says.

[Will,Emma]

" Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that

you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go

next." I sing with him.

"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding

someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way

we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting

better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance" soon we were occupying the whole dance floor.

[Will]

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn we'll be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all" I couldn't help but blush. Will is so sweet.

[Will,Emma]

"And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles,

can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are"

"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding

someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way

we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting

better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance"

[Emma And Will]

"Oh no mountains too high and no, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be" I start to sing lead.

"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding

someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way

we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting

better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance?" we finally finish. Will bows and I bow to.

Soon we heard rounds of applauses! We bowed to the audience. We went back to our seats.

"Will, that was awesome! You were great out there!"

"As do you! I practiced you know?"

"You didn't have to! You're a really good dancer!"

"Em-" he was cut off.

"You're really good dancers and singers!" A girl says. I'm not quite sure who she is.

"Thank you!" I say.

Will's facial expression was shocked.

"I'm Holly Holiday! I don't think I need introduction but looks like Will didn't tell you about me." 'Holly' says.

"What? Will?"

"Em, see Holly was my last girlfriend before you." Will says still in shock.

"Oh. Well nice to meet you Holly!" I stretch my arm out.

"Will! I missed you so much!" Holly says. She definitely ignored me. She goes and hugs Will. I couldn't help but be jealous.

Will was just there, doing nothing. She finally pulled away.

". I thought you wouldn't get over me." Holly says. And she kisses him in the lips. In front of me! Not just a peck, a real kiss. Will struggled to pull away.

He was too late. I ran outside. The last words I hear were

"I'm sorry! she's my wife!" Will spats out. His voice was getting louder. He was definitely mad.

"Oh." Holly says.

I look back. Will slapped Holly. And I ran, ran and ran and ran. As fast as I could. I took of my heels and held it with my hands. I had no idea where I wold go. I just ran.

Will's POV

I tried to pull away. But I was too late Emma ran away. I finally pulled away. And pushed Holly aside.

"I'm sorry! She's my wife!" I spat out getting very angry.

"Oh." I slap Holly.

"Look what you've done!" then I run to follow Emma. I couldn't find her.

I went to the car and drove around to find her.

After a while I finally did. I knew she wouldn't get to far. I get off the car and go to her. She was crying. Oh I was wrong she was sobbing.

"Emma, I'm sorry."

She sat on one of the benches crying. No reply. I try to hug her. She pushes me away. After a minute she talks.

"Why does this always happen to us? Someone always gets in the way."

"Emma, every relationship isn't perfect."

"Will, I don't know. Sometimes I think about those people who get in the way. What if they were a sign, a sign that we shouldn't be together?"

"Emma, don't ever think that. It makes our relationship stronger. We get through them." I hold her face so that she would look at me.

"But why Will? Every time we're happy, someone gets in the way and ruins it."

"I love you Emma, and that's all both of us should know. As long as we trust each other everything will be alright."

She doesn't reply.

Emma's POV

I'm sorry I ruined our night."

"It's not your fault Will. It's hers."

"Then why are you pushing me away?" he says sincerely.

"What were you thinking Will? I wouldn't be jealous?"

"You shouldn't be. I never did this to her." he holds my cheeks and kisses me. The most passionate kiss he ever gave. He sucked on my upper lip.

"Or this." he slid his tongue. After a while we both pulled away.

"Will." I hugged him.

"I love you Emma." he says playing with my curls.

"I love you too Will."

"It's just 8:00. And mum said Suzette could stay the night. So why don't we go for a walk in the park?"

"I'd love that!"

We get in to the car and we drive to the park. We both get out. And he takes my hand. We walk for a while.

He leads me to the swing.

"You know I used to do something here in the swing before." Will says.

"What?"

"I would swing as high as I could then jump to the grass!" Will says.

"Aww, you would have been so adorable once you fell!" I imagined him and giggled. "Show me."

"I would if you promise to do it with me."

"Ok! Ok!"

"In the count of 3. 1,2,3!"

I landed right beside Will.

"Oh! That hurt!" I whined. I was now lying on my back.

"I'm sorry." Will says.

He went over me.

"Maybe I could make it up." he kissed me again like he did in the bench. And we stayed there for quite some time.

"This night was perfect Will." I said when he finally got away from me. He was now lying beside me.

"Not really."

"Will, it was to me. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

I giggle and cuddle up to his chest.

"You're OCD is really gone huh?"

"Uh-hu, It's all because of you."

"No Will, it was all you."

"Well, you were my inspiration. And I couldn't have done it without you."

We lied there for who knows how long. With a comfortable silence. He was playing with my hair, while I was drawing lazy circles on his chest. Honestly, we looked like teenage couples. Doing those things, but at that moment, I didn't care. Will was there with me, on a date. We haven't done this for quite some time. We had to take care of Suzette of course!

"Will." I say breaking the silence.

"Uh-hu."

"I missed this. Us just being together."

"Hmmm, I missed this too."

"But Suzette was a joy to us!"

"Yeah, she's such a great girl. We make such great children Em."

I giggle.

"What?" he asks.

"Well I think Suzette is enough. I couldn't handle being pregnant again."

He giggles. "I can't imagine another little one running and screaming around our house. Whatever you want Em, it's fine really."

"Hmmm, let's just go with the flow."

We both start laughing.

"You know I think we better get home." he suggests.

"Yeah I think so too."

He leads me to the car. And he drives us home. He fetches me in my side of the car and brings me up. We were in our bedroom when I was about to go to the bathroom.

"Oh Will, I think I fell in love with you all over again." I bite my lip.

"I did too Em. Being with you tonight, was just what I needed." he smirks.

With that I head to the bathroom and have a nice bath. This day was definitely one of the best days ever!

Falling in love over again, first day in glee, my life was turning out to be not as bad as 6 years ago. All because of one man. Namely Mr. Will Schuester.


	27. You're all the world to me

Will's POV

I woke up ver early today. I had the most wonderful evening with my girl. It was Emma's birthday! Emma was still asleep. She didn't have filming today since most of the cast needs to go home. It was 5:00 and I went to fetch Suzette. By 5:30 we were back preparing breakfast for Emma. I knew she loved blueberry pancakes. So we made those and some tea. I bought some flowers to go with it too! Everything was perfect. We had to wait a while till it was 7:00. Suzette went up first. She woke her up.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what day it is today?"

"It's a Friday Suzette, and you have to be in school."

"Mommy, it's your birthday!"

"Oh. Yeah!"

Then I come up. With a try in my hands.

"Happy birthday baby."

"Hmmm, thank you so much!" it's really obvious that she was still very sleepy.

"Will, why aren't you sleepy? We stayed late last night." she says and winks at me.

"I was excited for today!" we all laugh.

"Yeah, and daddy needs to fetch me!" Suzette squeals.

Emma sits up and I put the tray on her lap.

"And this is your birthday breakfast."

"Awww, you shouldn't have."

"It was my pleasure, actually our pleasure."

"You helped too Suzette?"

"Well, I just sat in the counter and pressured daddy to make it quick. Then I woke you up." she giggles.

"Hmmm, well I'm starving and this looks great!" Emma says.

She starts to eat. After a good 15 minutes she was finished.

"Emma, wait here."

I went down to get my gift for Emma. I ran back up and I had flowers in my hands.

"Here you go baby." I hand her the flowers. She stands up and hugs me. "Wait there's more!"

Emma's POV

He holds my hands. And reveals a box. He slowly opened it and it revealed a necklace. That says 'Wemma'. Then there was an infinity sign.

"Wemma, Will + Emma." Will explains.

"Oh Will! Thank you so much."

"Because we are forever Em."

"I love you Will!" I say before crashing my lips down on his.

"Uh-oh, I better go!" Suzette states. Then she runs out of the room.

"That little girl!"

"She's just like you Em!" he says before kissing me again.

We made out for who knows how long. I was sitting on Will's lap. When I heard the doorbell. Suzette ran to our room.

"Mommy! Daddy! I left 15 minutes ago! You're still you know... Come on please get the door." she does her little puppy face.

I leave Will's lap.

"See you later."

"Ummm definitely." he says. I run to the door on my bare feet. And open it. I see my parents with a cake and flowers in their hands. I stood there shocked.

"Uh-w-what a-are y-you do-doing h-here?" I stutter.

"It's our baby's birthday." Mom speaks.

"O-ok, c-come in." they sit on the couch and put the cake on the coffee table.

"You have a nice house." Dad says.

I don't reply. I go back to our room.

"Will?!" I shout.

"Yes honey?"

"They're here."

"What? Who?"

"My parents."

"It's ok Em. Don't worry."

"Can you go talk to them, I think I can't face them yet."

"Em, Ill talk to them if you come too."

"Ok."

Suzette comes along as well. She never met them.

"Oh, is she your daughter?" mom asks.

"Yeah, she's Suzette Mays Schuester." Will explains.

"You look just like your mother! The hair and the smile. You're beautiful."

Suzette hides behind me afterwards. I was holding Will's hand.

"Mommy, who are they?" Suzette whispers enough for me to hear but for Will and the others not to.

I kneel down and cup her cheeks.

"They're my parents Suzette, your grand parents." I whisper, I play with her long semi-curly hair.

"Why don't I know them? I know daddy's parents."

"It's because they never wanted to see me before."

"Why now?"

"I don't know Suzette." at that moment will was talking to them.

"Emma, suzette, come." Will calls for us. We walk towards the couch. Then I sit down, Suzette sits on my lap.

"May I?" mom asks. I nod.

She gets closer to me and Suzette. She holds Suzette's cheeks and hand.

"You're a beautiful little girl aren't you?" Mom says.

Suzette doesn't answer.

Then she leans in to hug Suzette. But Suzette doesn't respond.

"What's wrong baby?" Will asks. He gets Suzette from my lap and puts her on his.

"They're your grandparents." Will adds.

Suzette nods. And faces her daddy. Then she hugs him.

"Daddy? I don't know them." she whispers but enough for all of us to hear.

"Yeah baby, but they're her now and they want to know you. Is that okay?"

She nods. Then she turns around and looks at mom and dad. She stands up and hugs them.

"Are you my grandparents?" she asks them.

"Yes honey." mom answers.

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

"We were afraid, we didn't want to hurt your mother anymore." dad answers.

"Can I go to your house too? So that I can know you! Just like what I do with my other grandparents."

"Of course." dad answers.

Suzette runs to me.

"Mommy! I love your parents!" she squeals.

"Ok. You go back to your room first ok?"

"Yes mommy." she walks glumly to her room.

"Emma, can't we just make up?" mom says.

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"You always come on the happiest days of my life. And just ruin everything."

"We just want to be with you again Emms." mom says.

"But, you didn't show up for 5 years!"

"I know, we didn't want to hurt you, we knew that you were still mad." mom says.

"Well then what did you think was different!"

"Calm down Em, it's ok." Will calms me and I hug him. Turning away from my parents.

"I'm sorry Em, we're sorry, just tell us what you want us to do. We will do anything."

"I don't know. I don't know how I'll love you again! I loved you so much before but then there you were insulting me! The two people I trusted the most betrayed me. How'd you think I'll forgive you?"

I hug Will again. I always felt safe with him soon I was crying.

Mom went to me. Will let me go for a while. I faced her crying.

She wiped my tears away.

"Emma, can't we start again. We want to make it up to you. We're old, you're already 35. We want to make it up to you." Mom says.

I hug her. I continue to cry.

"Mommy, I missed you so much." I whispered.

She brushed my hair with her fingers.

"I love you Emms, and we'll never leave you again." mom says. Soon dad joins us in the hug. We all mutually pulled away.

"I love you so much." I tell them.

"Oh! We better leave. I think we interrupted something." dad says.

"No, it's ok." Will says.

"Oh, but we have painting class in the next town!" mom says.

"I'm so sorry for the brief visit. We'll come back tomorrow."

"Well-um ok, dinner? I have taping."

"Yeah, dinner!"

It was about 9:00 now.

"Will! Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"Well, I scheduled for a leave today. But speaking of school, we're going there right now! So go get dressed. Suzette is coming too. But I'm sure she's ready to leave. And I am too. So we're just waiting for you."

"But why are we going there?"

"No buts Em."

"O-ok"

I ran to the bedroom and took a quick bath. I dressed up afterwards I was wearing jeans and a simple shirt.

"I'm ready!" I run down.

"Ooohhh, I like you're style today Mrs. Schuester, very casual yet very sexy." I blushed at Will's compliment.

"Come on mommy!"

We go to one of our cars and drive to Mckinley High. Sooner or later we were there.

He puts a blindfold on my eyes.

"Will!"

"Don't worry I'll lead you."

"Yeah mommy everything will be ok!" Suzette exclaims.

Then we walk, I had no idea where we were going. Suddenly I hear the intro of 'We are Young' in the background.

"Sit down, sit down Emma." Will says, taking off my blindfold. All the original and new members were in the choir room.

[Rachel:]

Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State

My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar

My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and

[Finn:]

I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

But between the drinks and subtle things

The holes in my apologies, you know

I'm trying hard to take it back

[Sam:]

So if by the time the bar closes

[Sam and Quinn:]

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home

[Finn, Rachel and New Directions:]

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

[Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar:]

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

[Santana:]

Now I know that I'm not all that you got

I guess that I

I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

[Rachel:]

But our friends are back

So let's raise a cup

'Cause I found someone to carry me home

[Finn w/ New Directions:]

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

[Mercedes:]

Whoa

[New Directions w/ The Trouble Tones:]

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun... Santana gets suzette from Will and starts singing too.

[Quinn w/ New Directions]

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

[New Directions Boys:]

The world is on my side

I have no reason to run

So will someone come and carry me home tonight. Will joins them.

[Santana:]

The angels never arrived

But I can hear the choir

So will someone come and carry me home.

[Rachel:]

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun. Rachel comes and lends me a hand. I gladly take it.

[Mercedes:]

We are young, yeah

[New Directions with Emma]

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter than the sun

[Rachel and Finn:]

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home tonight.

"Happy birthday Miss Pillsbury!" They all say.

"Oh, I think has a song for you." Brittany says.

"Well, I do, don't I." Will says. He shows up wearing a coat and tie.

[Will:]

Everywhere that beauty glows, you are

Everywhere an orchid grows, you are

Everything that's young and gay, brighter than a holiday

Everywhere the angels play, you are

You're like Paris in April and May

You're New York on a silv'ry day

The Swiss Alps as the sun grows fainter

You're Loch Lomond when autumn is the painter" he gives me a hand. "I know you know this song Em, come on sing with me." he says.

[Emma:]

You're moonlight on a night in Capri

Or Cape Cod looking out at the sea

You're all places that leave me breathless

[Will and Emma:]

And no wonder you're all the world to me. Soon we were both dancing around the choir room.

[Emma (Will harmonizing):]

And you're like Paris in April and May

You're New York on a silv'ry day

[Emma and Will:]

The Swiss Alps as the sun grows fainter

You're Loch Lomond when autumn is the painter

[Will (Emma harmonizing):]

You're moonlight on a night in Capri

Or Cape Cod looking out at the sea

[Will and Emma:]

You're all places that leave me breathless

And no wonder you're all the world to me

We both sit down. And the students clap for us. We both now in unison.

"Emma, I love you so much! And you're all the world to me!" Will says. Then we share a kiss. We see Suzette giggle in one corner. Then she tells Marley and Kitty that we always kiss. And that she just leaves too give us privacy. After that I see Kitty wink at me.

We both pull away and Rachel comes near us.

"All those years Miss Pillsbury! You never lost it." Rachel says.

"Ummhmmm and that's why she's a major role in a tv show called 'Glee'" Mercedes says.

"Oh my gosh! So it's a double celebration!" Rachel says.

"Wow 's really got her moves." Mike says.

"Have you seen Matt Morrison? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Sugar says.

"Actually, yeah a bunch of times!"

"Wow! You're so lucky Miss Pillsbury!" Sugar replies.

"Yeah, he's told me that you've been great in the first day." Rachel says.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so too."

"Oh! I have to go. Actually we have to go." Santana says. Referring to her Rachel and Quinn.

"And we have next period classes!" Marley says. Referring to her Kitty, Jake, Ryder and Unique.

"We have to go as well! I have the perfect day planned out for my princess." Will says.

"What about me daddy?" Suzette asks.

"You'll be with your mummy's parents." Will says.

"I thought they were going to painting class."

"Well, I just told them to say that so we could come here." Will says.

"Will!" I punch his arm playfully. "You lied to me!"

"What? I had no choice." he smirks. "But right about now, you're parents are coming." they come in. "And right about now I'm going to kiss you." then he kisses me. Hands glued to my waist. Then we both pull away. "And right about now, I'm going to take you out on a birthday date!" he gives his arm and I slide my hand on it.

We both leave the building. Arm in arm.

A/N- so I just wanted to thank you all for reading! I ❤ all my readers! I'm in 350+ I think. Wahhhhh thank you so much ? WEMMA IS FOREVER ?￢ﾝﾤ❤? ﾟﾑﾌ✌


	28. Perfect birthday

Emma's POV

Will puts the blindfold on again.

"Will?"

"I don't want you to know where we're going."

"Ok, ok."

It was a good 5 minute ride. He leads me out of the car. Holding me every step of the way. Then he whispers.

"I'll be right back."

Then after a minute or so he shouts.

"Take it off Em!" he says through a microphone.

We were in the park. And there was a stage. Will was there. And there were a bunch of people whom I don't know.

"I think I forgot to tell you that I had a gig today. Oh, and it's dedicated to you." I was at the back of a crowd of 100 standing up.

"This is for you Em."

"You call me out and tie me tough with love, with love

You find my flaws, my teeth, my claws, with love, with love

Cause every time I'm slippin' away from myself

You're the one that moves me like nobody else

Cause when I'm down and I'm done

And I'm coming unplugged

When I'm ready to fall, you're the one

Always holding me up, with love (oh no no)

Your tongue won't tie, you always find the truth (yeah you do)

But still you smile despite the lies I do for you

Cause every time I'm slippin' away from myself

You're the one that moves me like nobody else (oh no)

Cause when I'm down and I'm done

And I'm coming unplugged

When I'm ready to fall, you're the one

Always holding me up, with love

Wound down, when I'm coming undone (no), you're always there with love

When I'm down and when I'm out, when I fall, you're always always always

Always there

Cause when I'm down and I'm done

And I'm coming unplugged

When I'm ready to fall, you're the one

Always holding me up, with love

When I'm down and I'm done

And I'm coming unplugged

When I'm ready to fall, you're the one

Always holding me up, with love"

(With love by Christina Grimmie! You should listen to it!)

I started tearing up when Will was singing.

"I love you Emma." Will says. "And the reason I sang here in front of all these people is because I want everyone to know how much I love you. Whether we know them or not. I want to shout to the world that I'm married to this woman and I'm proud!" he says. "Thank you all for being such great guests tonight." he bows then runs to me.

"Were you crazy Will?" I said wiping my tears.

"I am for you Emma."

"SO how was that for The husband of miss talented?" he adds.

"Will! You were great really."

"Hmmm, let's go, I have some blankets and food in the trunk. We're going to have a picnic mrs. Schuester."

After we were all done setting up, we were in the shade of a huge tree. He was sitting down while I was too. I was glad that I wore jeans and a shirt instead of my usual dresses or pencil skirts.

After we were all done eating lunch. He got something from his pocket.

"Emma, I have something for you."

"Will, you shouldn't have I don't want you spending too much for me. I'm okay without them."

"No Emma, I want to do this, you're my wife. I want you too feel special."

"I feel special Will, not because of the things you give. But because of your love."

"Ok, I will try. But I'm sure this won't be the last time I would do this. I really don't mind. Plus you're miss glee now."

"Oh Will!" I slap his arm playfully.

"You know that's starting to hurt."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"So here." he gives me a box.

I open it slowly. It was a bracelet with diamonds.

"Will, it's beautiful."

"I knew Suzette was good help!" we both start to laugh.

He puts it on me.

"You know Em, this past 6 years have been the most amazing years of my life! Meeting you, loving you, getting married to you. Having the most wonderful little girl!"

"Will, I've been so lucky to find you. I didn't believe in true love before you came. And here I am with the most amazing man."

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you so much Will." I lie down on his chest again.

"You know what, this is the perfect birthday!" I say.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Cause the day isn't over!"

"Huh? There's more?"

"Of course Em, I'm going all out today! Speaking of more, come on!"

We start packing up and when we're finished we head to our house.

When we get inside the house.

"Emma, come here." he says. He was on the computer.

"Ok!" I reply.

Then the video was starting.

'Happy Birthday Emma!' it said. It was a video card.

"Happy Birthday Mrs. Schue! Thank you for always inspiring me!" Unique said.

"Just 30 seconds? Oh I'm on, Happy birthday Miss Pillsbury aka ! I love you!" Mercedes says.

"Happy Birthday Miss Pillsbury! Good luck on your big break in glee! You'll do great!" Rachel says.

"Happy Birthday Miss Pillsbury! Thank you for always believing in us!" Kitty and Marley says.

"Happy Birthday Miss Pillsbury, we know we're not that expressive but we love you so much" The boys of the glee club say. I start to cry. Tears of joy.

"Happy Birthday Miss Pillsbury! See you when we see you!" Santana and Quinn says.

"Hi miss Pillsbury! I'm in the army now. So this is really short! Happy birthday!" Finn says.

"Woooooohhh! I'm in college! Happy birthday Miss Pillsbury!" Puck says. There were kids partying everywhere.

"Happy Birthday Miss Pillsbury! We miss you already!" Tina and Brittany says.

"Hi Emma! We've only known you for a while but we have so much fun hanging out with you! I hope you'll have more projects to come!" The glee cast say.

"Hi mommy! I love you so much! Happy birthday! I'm so happy it's your birthday!" Suzette says.

"Hi Em, so? Is my video card ok? I'm going to be beside you now. Happy birthday sweetheart! Words can't express how much I love you! You're the sweetest kindest most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. You healed me when I myself never thought it was possible. You were there baby and I love you so much! I'm happy to be here with you in another milestone in your life." Will says.

Then it ends.

"Oh Will!" I stand up and hug him. Wiping the tears away.

"Yes baby?"

"Thank you, this was the perfect birthday! You don't know how happy you made me."

"Just seeing you this happy makes me happy too Em."

I lean in to kiss him.

"Hmmmm, it's about to get better." I say.

I kiss him again and wrap my legs around his waist. He walks us down to the couch not separating our locked lips.

Then I sat on his lap. Continuing kissing him. We were just there kissing until we had to pull away for air.

"Em, I love you so so much. Happy birthday!" he says trying to regain his breath.

"I love you too baby!" I say still panting.

It was absolutely the best birthday ever.


	29. Celebrity life

_AN-Wahhhhh thank you TWINNIE you know who you are. I WUV your reviews! _

Emma's POV

It was the day I was going to Minneapolis. After a few episodes, I would be just part time in glee, since I would have to film the the Smurfs in Minneapolis. The worst part was I was going to be away from Will and Suzette. I would be filming with Neil. Yeah, it would be really hard. Since we would be talking to imaginary blue creatures. But I'm really excited for this project!

"Will! Suzette! I have to go now." I say with my bags.

"Ok Em! We can Skype later! Just call us!" he says kissing me goodbye. We both pull away.

"Bye mommy, I'll miss you so much!" Suzette says hugging me.

"I love you too baby! Will!"

I was in the plane playing down some tracks. I was going to have a song number in glee, a day or two after I come back from Minneapolis. I knew it was going to be hard. Talking to imaginary blue toys. Soon we were near! I was really excited despite Will and Suzette not being with me.

Before we film we have to go to an interview first! They're also going to interview me about season 5 of glee.

When I got to Minneapolis with Neil and the rest of the crew. We went straight to Kelly's place for the interview.

"So, Emma, Neil. Are you guys excited for the smurfs movie?"

"Yeah we really are." Neil says.

"Hmmm, so Emma. We heard about season 5 and are rumors true that season 5 would be your last in glee?"

"Well, yes. I'll be wrapping up in a few episodes."

"Oh! Congratulations to the newly weds Jayma and Adam!"

"Haha, it was really a big moment for the character."

"Ok, we are going to have a contest. We will see how well you know each other."

"Ok!" we say in unison.

"Which one of you is more talented?" she asks.

"him!" I shout.

"No you are Emma. I learned you have a special talent." Neil says.

"Oh yeah I do, I do."

"Would you mind showing us?" Kelly says.

"Ok. First, I have to put my eye here. Then."

"Oh gosh! Wow Emma!" Kelly says.

"See she's more talented, she sings too. I don't." Neil says.

"Ok so which one of you is a better juggler?"

"Him!" I point to Neil.

"Uhuh. Give me anything to juggle and I'll do it!"

Then there were more questions. We had a great time till we finally finished.

I hugged Kelly and we went to shoot.

3 days have passed I finished shooting until 3am the past days. Will and Suzette weren't awake anymore. So we've spent days only having brief conversations. I missed them so much!

Shooting was really tiring today. I decided to not call Will, it was already 12:00 in the morning. I'm sure he would be sleeping by now.

I went to my hotel room and drank some wine to calm myself. Then I got a bit drunk.

Authors POV

Will hadn't slept yet. He wanted to call Emma. But was afraid that she was busy. While Emma wanted to call will but thought he was sleeping. He was a bit drunk, and so was Emma. They haven't been It was a quarter after one. Emma started to sing. Will did as well.

(Emma)

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.

Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?

For me it happens all the time.

[both]

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now.

{Will}

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?

For me it happens all the time.

[both]

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now.

[Chorus:]

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

Well I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now

I just need you now.

Oh baby I need you now.

She got her laptop and saw that Will was online! Her heart jumped. She was so happy.

She pressed video call right away.

And he answered in almost a flash.

"Emma!"

"Will! I miss you so much!"

"I do too baby. Why didn't you call earlier."

"I-I thought you were sleeping."

"How could I sleep if I haven't talked to my beautiful wife for 3 whole days? Except for the texts and short calls."

"Oh Will! I just miss you do much! I want to kiss you. I want to see you. I want to hug our little Suzette!"

"I miss you too Em! So much. And you don't know how much Suzette misses you. Wait, you look so tired, are they taking care of you? Em, look at you, you look so drained."

"Well, I've been filming till 3 in the morning the past two days! And I was fortunate to finish at midnight today."

"Oh Baby! Maybe you want to sleep now. You know to catch up on the rest."

"No Will! I want to talk to you. I want to see you. I just need you now."

"Hmmm okay then. So are you having fun there?"

"Yeah! Lots of fun! If only you and Suzette were here."

He grins. She just want to see him now. Caress those curls, kiss those lips. He's killing her, in a good way.

"You're so adorable Will!" She says.

"What? I didn't do anything." he says teasingly.

"I just love you so much Will." he bites his lip.

Gosh he's so sexy. Emma thinks.

"Hmmm, I love you too Em."

"Just 2 more days baby. We'll be there before you know it."

Yes, they are coming over the weekend. They're going home on Sunday and coming here on Friday. Then next Friday, I will be coming home. Our next shooting will be 2-3 weeks from then. Emma thinks.

"I can't wait! There's an extra room here! They gave me a suite all to myself." she frowns a bit. "Suzette can take that room."

"As much as I want to talk to you Em. I have to go to bed. I have to go to Work tomorrow. And Mercedes asked me to sing in the glee club."

Mercedes was the new glee club director. She followed Emma's footsteps.

"Oh, can you not turn off Skype. I just want to see you sleep."

"Ok baby anything for you."

He lay down and put the laptop on Emma's side of the bed. And he kissed the screen.

"Goodnight Em, I love you so much."

She lay down as well. Putting her iPad on the big king sized bed.

And kissed the screen.

"I love you Will, goodnight."

Will drifts off to sleep while Emma was just looking at him.

Celebrity life isn't always easy but it's her passion. Will would be able to come with her to the celebrations and awarding ceremonies, interviews. So I was pretty much happy and content with my life.

Celebrity life may have some ups and downs but I'll be alright as long as will is by my side.

Emma's POV

I woke up and Will wasn't on our bed anymore. There was a note, it said.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I had to go before you were up. You were so adorable sleeping. I just couldn't wake you. Just give me a call ok baby. Suzette might want to talk to you if you have a break or free time. I love you XOXO"

He's so sweet. Just one more day.

I went to get a cab. While walking down the street there was a group of girls, they were running to me. I was just casually walking.

"Emma Schuester!?" a girl shouted.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" another girl screamed.

I giggled. I never knew I had fans. Then they were asking me to take pictures with them.

They were a group of about 6 girls.

"Oh we love you so much!" a girl says.

"Yeah your my idol Emma!"

"You're so beautiful! Your husband must be so lucky to have you."

"Ummm, I'm lucky to have him." I answer.

"Awwwww!" they say in unison.

"We ship Wemma so much! Will and Emma!" another girl says. I blush.

"Oh and Jaydam! Your on-screen love is amazing!" another says.

"I'm glad that you like it!" I say cheerfully.

"Oh we love it! We just hope you wouldn't be leaving glee. We would be missing you so much!"

"Don't worry, I'll still be there part time in season 5!" I say cheerfully. I really liked working with the glee family.

"Oh! Can we get an autograph Emma?"

"Well of course you can." they handed me a pen and a piece of paper. After I did all of theirs.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go! I would be late for shooting!" I say.

"Thank you so much! You've been so kind!" one says.

I heard them murmuring things like. "She's such a sweetheart." "When she blushed when she heard Wemma! Oh she's so in love with her husband."

It made my heart melt knowing I inspired kids who are about 13-16 years old.

"Sorry I'm late!" I exclaim as I went in to set.

"Its ok Em. Let's get to work."

And so we did.

That day I got home like the usual 3 am. I tried calling Will on Skype but he wasn't on line. I bet he was sleeping already. Just one more night on an empty bed. Will would be here with me. And there would be a little girl jumping up and down. Bringing joy to both me and will.


	30. A song for you

Emma's POV

My manager says I have to sing in this famous restaurant in Minneapolis. Hmm, Will would be there! But Suzette wasn't allowed to come, it was late at night so she's going to stay with her aunt Natalie. Will and Suzette would be coming today.

I drove to the airport. Went down and saw Will and Suzette walking outside. Suzette was very excited! She saw me and she gave me the biggest smile I had ever saw. Then she ran and hugged me. I knelt down so I was her height.

"Mommy! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too baby." then Will was coming too. I stood up.

"Will!"

"Em! I missed my baby so much." he says cupping my cheeks. Then he leans in and kisses me.

"I love you so much Will."

"Hmmm, me too Em."

"An you little Suzette." I kneel down so I'm in level with her. "Are staying with your aunt tonight!"

Her eyes widen. "Wow! Yey! I'm so excited mommy!"

"But Em? Don't you want to spend time with our little girl?"

"Hmm, I'm taking you out tonight."

"What do you mean Emma?" he says happily.

"Ooooooo mommy and daddy's going on a date!" Suzette says teasingly.

"Well something like that." I answer.

Soon we dropped Suzette off and Will and I were all set to leave to the restaurant. There were lots of people, it was a very fancy restaurant though. All were fine diners. Will and I have already ate with Suzette so we only had some wine and desserts.

I got up on stage.

"Will, I'll see you after a song ok?"

"Of course baby." Will answers and sits back down. I sit on the stool with the microphone positioned.

"This is for you Will!" then I send out a little flying kiss. The audience look at Will with much love. And I start to hear murmurs.

"Watching every motion

In my foolish lover's game

On this endless ocean

Finally lovers know no shame

Turning and returning

To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn around and say

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting

Still anticipating love

Never hesitating

To become the fated ones

Turning and returning

To some secret place to find

Watching in slow motion

As you turn to me and say

My love

Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you

In time you slipped away

When the mirror crashed I called you

And turned to hear you say

If only for today

I am unafraid

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

Watching every motion

In this foolish lover's game

Haunted by the notion

Somewhere there's a love in flames

Turning and returning

To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn my way and say

Take my breath away

Take my breath away" I smirk at him. And everyone starts to clap. And he sends a kiss back to me. I can see in their faces that they loved the song and that makes me really happy. Suddenly out of the blues someone says. "One more" I had the perfect song to sing, but I needed Will's help. He knows this song perfectly but I wish he'd agree.

"Ok. Will, would you mind joining me?" he looks at me shocked.

"Please Will." I beg. The audience clap for him as he stands up.

The waiter Attempts to put a stool but I stop him. He takes my stool off as well. And he hands us and extra microphone. I whispered to the pianist "Endless Love" and to Will's ear as well. He looks at me with his knowing look and nods. The pianist starts the intro and I sneak my hand onto Will's.

[Will]

My love,

There's only you in my life

the only thing that's right

[Emma]

My first love

You're every breath that I take

you're every step I make

[Will]

And I

[Emma]

(And I-I-I)

[Will]

I want to share

[Both]

All my love with you

[Will]

No one else will do...

[Emma]

And your eyes

[Will]

Your eyes, your eyes

[Both]

They tell me how much you care Ooh yes, you will always be My endless love

Two hearts,

Two hearts that beat as one

Our lives have just begun

[Rachel]

And Forever

[Both]

I'll hold you close in my arms

I can't resist your charms

[Emma]

And love

[Will]

ohh love

[Both]

I'll be a fool For you, I'm sure

[Emma]

You know I don't mind

[Will]

Oh, you know I don't mind

[Both]

'Cause you,

You mean the world to me

Oh

[Emma]

I know

[Will]

I know

[Both]

I've found in you

My endless love

do do do do do

do do do do do

do do doo doo

Oooh, and love

[Will]

Oh, love

[Both]

I'll be that fool

For you,

I'm sure

[Emma]

you know I don't mind

[Will]

Oh you know-

[Both]

I don't mind

And, YES

You'll be the only one

'Cause no one no one can deny

This love I have inside

And I'll give it all to you

[Will]

My love

[emma]

My love, my love

[Both]

My endless love! We both finish up. And he brings me closer to him. The crowd loved the performance and most were giving standing ovations. Some had tears in their eyes.

"You were amazing Will." I whisper.

"You were great Em. Thank you." he whispers back. We both bow and we both go back to our seats. The owner of the restaurant approaches us.

"You did great Emma! Just one more song before everyone leaves!" he smiles.

"You are a really great singer to Will." he looks to Will.

"Well thank you." Will replies.

"I missed you so much Emma." Will says when the guy leaves.

"I missed you too Will." I say and leans over the table and kisses him. We both pull away after a while.

"So what do you plan on singing Mrs. schuester?" Will asks teasingly.

"Hmmm, can my baby join me?"

"What song?"

"I'm thinking going modern! How bout lucky?"

"Oh that would be great Em!"

"Emma, you guys are up!"

"Ok." I grab his hand and we both go to stage.

"Like we did before ok?" I whispered.

He nods. He puts the sling of the guitar on hid shoulders. I do the chords and he strums. (Oh Quam!)

(Will)

Do you hear me? I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

(Emma)

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooh ooh ooh

(Both)

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

(Emma)

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

(Will)

Though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning 'round

You hold me right here, right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

(Both)

I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooh ooh ooh

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh

They start clapping loudly once again.

Then someone's shouted. "Will! Please sing a solo for us." he looks at me. "Yeah Will please do." I whisper.

He takes the microphone. "So I made an original that I'll be singing for you. It's called we've still got tonight" (Yeah Matt's original song) I walk back to my seat and watch him intently. I never knew he made songs.

"I love you Em, this is for you." I hear ooo's from the audience.

If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep

Button up my coat and wait

We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set

to pick up where we left again

There's question marks hangin' over us

But we won't give the time of day, oh

'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds

And we can't let them go to waste

The stars collide

We come back to life

We come back to life

The sparks will fly

One look in your eyes

My heart's open wide

I know time's running out now

But we'll hold back the sun somehow

See the sky?

We've still got tonight

We've still got tonight

Come 9am

I'm packing every suitcase

Leave you in your bed so warm

I'll do my best not to wake you but it's useless

Can't tiptoe 'round this no more, oh

It's gonna get much harder

Before it gets better baby and that's for sure, mmm

Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase

And I will walk back through this door

The stars collide

We come back to life

We come back to life

The sparks will fly

One look in your eyes

My heart's open wide

I know time's running out now

But we'll hold back the sun somehow

See the sky?

We've still got tonight

We've still got tonight

So keep your eyes open

There's no time to close them

Just hold on

So tight now

We still got tonight

(We've still got tonight)

(We've still got tonight)

If all we got is these few stolen seconds

We can't let em go to waste

The stars collide

We come back to life

We come back to life

The sparks will fly

One look in your eyes

My heart's open wide

I know time's running out now

But we'll hold back the sun somehow

See the sky?

We've still got tonight

We've still got tonight

We've still got tonight

We've still got tonight

He finishes. At the end I have tears in my eyes. "All for you baby." he looks at me.

The crowd goes wild and claps for him.

He comes back to his seat.

"I never knew you wrote songs Will."

"Well, that's one I made for you."

"Aww Will, I love you so much. You did so well! Everyone loves you Will."

After a while people were coming and getting our autographs. Complimenting Will and I. Lots showed their love about us, and that they ship us and that we should make a show together as couples, all those. I blushed at the fact. I love my Will.

My co-stars in 'glee' have been telling me that lots of people are begging for me to have a twitter account. (Ok I really want Jayma to have a twitter account :|) they also say that people have made a 'SHIP' name for me and Will. Which is Wemma. I figured they saw it from when I was with Will, wearing the necklace he gave me on my birthday.

It was a night of songs.

"I'm happy you enjoyed my song for you Em." Will says as we get into a cab to go back to our hotel room, suite whatever you call it.

When we got home, we were ready to go to bed. I slipped inside the covers where he was already at.

"Will?" I asked.

"Yes Em?"

"I love you." then I reach out and kiss him.

"I love you too Em."

I snuggle into him. Resting my head on the crook of his neck. We both sighed contently. Our first night together since I left Lima.


	31. Just a day in the life

A/N- Sorry if the storyline is changing and becoming like a big big AU!

Emma's POV

"Will." I mumbled.

"Will!?" I say again louder this time. I reach out to his side of the bed but he wasn't there anymore.

I walked out of the room. "Will!?" I called out again.

I ran to the kitchen of the suite to see him cooking breakfast with Suzette sitting on the counter.

"Suzette!" I exclaimed.

"Hi mommy!" she answers.

"Hey Em, I'm making breakfast for us."

"Hmmm, that looks good!"

"Oh yes! I have a request from some people. They want me to film a day in the life of Emma Schuester." I grab my iPad and set it to front camera. And placed it on the counter.

"So Will here is making me breakfast. Aren't you Will?"

"Well I am aren't I?"

"I'm helping too." Suzette exclaimed. Suzette was a really confident child. She had no problems with these things.

I go nearer the device so that I'm the only one seen."It's just a day in the life Of Emma Schuester."

And cut.

"Oh! I can't do this today." I say. Happily remembering something.

"Why Em?" Will asks.

"Well, it's my day off! And guess who I'm touring around New York?" Yes they were now in New York.

Suzette raises her hand. "Me mommy!"

"You little girl." I pinch her nose. "What about your daddy?"

"Hmm, only if I like breakfast." Suzette says all laugh.

"Oh no doubt about that my little girl!" Will answers.

We get to the dining table and eat.

"Ummmm! It is good!" Suzette licks her lips.

"So does that mean I could come?" Will asks.

"Hmmm. Ok!" Suzette answers. Will pretends to be really happy and jumps around the room.

After a while we all start to dress up. I'm a little dressed down today. Wearing White Shorts, a Simple blue polo, my necklace that Will gave me, and my favorite vans to finish my look. I decided to let my Auburn curls fall to my shoulders and not put it up.

Will was wearing dark washed jeans and a simple white shirt and his usual sneakers.

Suzette was wearing clothes similar to mine.

"Mommy were Matchies!"

"I guess so baby!"

Then we head out. We walked through the streets of new york. Just wandering around. It is a very beautiful city.

Will and I hand in hand. Then there was a group of as I can see 'Wemmites' because they were taking pictures of me and Will together with Suzette. After a while they head to our way.

"H-Hi Emma. WE ARE LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FANS! YOU AND WILL ARE PERFECT TOGETHER!" one says.

"oh why thank you!"

Will holds me tighter.

"Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!"

"Oh no!" I say jokingly pretending not to like Will.

"Oh yes Emma!" he grabs me in the stomach and turns me around to face him.

"I will kiss you for their sake." he points to the group of girls and boys. "And for my sake." he says.

"Shut up and kiss me Will!"

He leans in and kisses me.

"Oh they're so in love" I hear one mumble. After a while we pull away.

"Omg you guys are just perfect for each other!" Blush crept to Will and I's cheeks.

"You're child is beautiful! Like mother like daughter." one says.

"Oh don't give me all the credit. She wouldn't be this beautiful if it werent for Will!" I suddenly feel Suzette hiding behind me.

I squat and face her. "What's up baby?"

"I'm shy." aww don't be Suzette. I kiss her in the cheek.

I stand back up and she reveals herself.

"Can you pose for us?" another one says.

I look at Will and he nods. "Ok!"

He hugs me by the belly and I put my arm around his shoulder and onto his arm where our wedding ring was seen. And I put my free arm on my waist. (like on of these twins ? but only one arm) I gave them my biggest grin and Will left his mouth widely opened.

Then they asked for one with suzette.

So Will carried Suzette in his shoulders and I put my arms on his shoulders as well. Giving them my widest grin and Will was too.

I heard one mumbling "Oh they have the perfect family."

"Thank you so much! You've been so kind!" one of the fans say.

"WEMMA FOREVER!" they all shout in unison and create a heart with their hands. The three of us walk. We couldn't help but laugh.

"Aww Will! They love you!"

"Not as much as they love you."

"Aww Will!" Suzette tugs on my shorts.

"Mommy!" she says with a big grin on her face.

"Look!" she points to a LED screen. It was me, my picture when I went to the smurfs forum. "Mommy you look so beautiful! Why can't I be like you?" she says.

"Suzette, look at me." I say while Carrying her so that I could look her in the eyes. "This little girl." I point to her. "Is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! And trust me you are so much more beautiful than me! Ok baby?" she gives me her 'I'm thinking' look.

"Mommy You are prettier but, I'll shut up cause I don't want to argue." she gives me her biggest grin. And she squints her eyes. Will took Suzette from my arms to his.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Will tells her. "And your mommy, she's the most beautiful Woman I've ever laid eyes on." Suzette giggles. "Ok daddy!"

Soon we weren't in Times square. People started surrounding us. Until one managed to say. "Emma please sing" and Will was nodding as well as the other people.

"Ok." I say quietly.

"This is for you Will, and you to suzette! I know you love this song." I say to Suzette.

I cough a bit.

You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left a small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of falling

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch

The moment I could see it

Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together

And there's a drawer of my things at your place

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay

We got nothing figured out

When it was hard to take

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye

'Cause that's all I've ever known

Then you took me by surprise

You said I'll never leave you alone

You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine

Hold on, make it last

Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?

We're gonna make it now

I can see it

I can see it now. People started applauding. I smile. And they were all amazed.

"You were so good mommy!" Suzette says. That was my favorite song. People were still surrounding us. One finally asked "Will please sing for us as well! We heard you're a good singer."

"Yeah Will please!" I tell him. He complies. He's really confident now, after that night on the restaurant.

How can I just let you walk away

Just let you leave without a trace

When I stand here taking every breath with you, uhh

You're the only one who really knew me at all

How can you just walk away from me

When all I can do is watch you leave

Cuz we shared the laughter and the pain

And even shared the tears

You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now

Now there's just an empty space

And there's nothing left here to remind me

Just a memory of your face

Oh take a look at me now

There's just an empty space

And you coming back to me is against the odds

And that's what I've gotta face

I wish I could just make you turn around

Turn around and see me cry

There's so much I need to say to you

So many reasons why

You're the only one who really knew me at all

Oh so take a look at me now

Now there's just an empty space

And there's nothing left here to remind me

Just a memory of your face

Now take a look at me now

Cuz there's just an empty space

Oh but to wait for you is all I can do

And that's what I've gotta face

Ta-take a look at me now

Cuz I'll still be standing here

And you coming back to me is against all odds

It's the chance I've gotta take

Take a look at me now

Ohh

You take a look at me now...

He finished. "That was beautiful Will." I say holding his hand. I heard big rounds of applauded followed by words of adoration. Soon the crowd ceased.

"It's just a day in the life." I sigh.

"Mommy! Your so famous, everyone loves you." she exclaims happily.

"Baby. I love you so much ok?" I ask Suzette.

"You don't have to ask me mommy!" I squat down and she comes and kisses my cheek. "I love you so much she murmurs."

"So why don't we grab lunch?" Will asks.

"Hmmm, I'm hungry!" Suzette exclaims.

"Yeah Let's go!" I take Wills hand and he carries Suzette with one arm. I kiss his shoulder and we walk to find a good restaurant.

The day past and Will and Suzette had to go home to Lima. I had to stay a little longer since I wasn't finished filming the Smurfs.

"Will, Suzette. I'll see you in. A few days ok?"

"Ok Mommy! I had so much fun! Thank you thank you thank you!" we all giggle.

"Goodbye Em. I love you so much. Stay safe and call ok?"

"Of course Will!"

I pulled him in for a kiss. We kissed deeply knowing we wouldn't get to in a matter of days. It was a bit prolonged when we were interrupted.

"Uh-Oh!" Suzette says. We both pull away immediately to see lots of Paps snapping photos of us. I said my goodbyes to Will and Suzette and went to get a cab as fast as possible!

I grinned at how naughty Will and I was. "I love it" I say out loud.

I went back to shooting after that. It was a long day of work. I got home at about 9 pm earlier than usual. So I surfed the net for a bit. Hoping Will was on Skype. With that I was checking my Yahoo Mail. Will had answered my call. And we talked and talked until I found an article about Will and I.

"Will!"

"What Em?"

"You have to open Yahoo, now!"

After a good 5 minutes...

"Wow! Things spread fast there! This was just this morning." he says with a shocked expression.

It was a picture of Will and I kissing.

"Ummmhmmm. Are you okay with this Will? I mean our relationship being out out to everyone?" I ask worried.

"Em, I'm totally fine with that. I would tell the whole world in whatever language that I love you and I'll always be here for you. That's how much I love you Em."

"Oh Will! Are you sure?"

"Yes! yes Emma Yes! I would never feel bad about anyone knowing about us. You're perfect! And every man should be jealous!" he laughs. "And maybe some girls are becoming gay for you."

"Will!" I say making my mouth a perfect O.

"What? If I was a girl and I saw you. I would totally change my gender as long as you be mine. That's how beautiful you are Em."

"But Will-"

"Emma, that was just a metaphor."

"Oh" I smile.

"I just love you so much Emma. I'd give up everything I have for the most wonderful woman I ever laid eyes on."

"Oh Will. I love you so much baby."

And that was when I had a plan building up in my head.

Days past. It was just a day in the life. Paparazzi coming to take photos of you. Interviews about the upcoming movie. Interviews about the 5th season of glee. Frequent calls from Will and Suzette. Skype. Everything was pretty much the Same. Until one day.

I met up with Santana.

"Hey Santana!"

"Hi miss Pillsbury!"

"Santana, you don't have to call me Miss PILLSBURY anymore, just call me Emma."

"Well then, Emma, what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard you were going back to Lima tomorrow, and so am I."

"And..."

"I wanted to ask if you would do me a favor."

"Hmm let's see what is it?"

"Well, remember that duet with Mercedes. I was wondering if..." we talked about it and she complied. A surprise for Will! That's all it's going to be. She taught me the steps and I caught up immediately. For a 33 year old, I was pretty good.

I went back to my hotel room. Remembering the dance steps in my head.

The next day, I met up with Santana early in the morning I found out that we were on the same flight. I was wearing simple blue shorts and a matching White shirt to go with it. Santana and I are going straight to Mckinley after. I coordinated with Mercedes and she promised that Will would be there for our performance.

It was a good flight. We finally arrived and I drove my car to McKinley high. I went inside the choir room and went straight to the guitarist and drummer. I told them the song Santana and I were going to sing. Will didn't know I would be home this early. I was supposed to arrive tomorrow but the director says we're done filming my scenes for now. Will was already there and Santana went inside first.

"Hit it" I hear her say. And the kids started applauding. Will was too. (Remember this performance is like how Mercedes and Santana did it in season 2 except Emma was singing Mercedes's lines)

(Santana)

When I was a little girl

I had a rag doll

The only doll I've ever owned

(Emma) at this point Will's jaw dropped. He never saw me dance like this before.

Now I'll love you just the way I loved that rag doll

But, Only now my love has grown

(Both)

And it gets stronger every way

And it gets deeper let me say

And it gets higher day by day

Do I love you, my oh my

River Deep, Mountain High, yeah, yeah, yeah

If I lost you would I cry

Oh I love you baby, Baby baby baby

(Santana)

When you were a young boy

Did you have a puppy

That always followed you around

(Emma)

Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy

No I'll never never let you down

(Both)

Cause it gets stronger as the river flows

And It gets Better baby, heaven knows

And It gets Sweeter baby as it grows

Do I love you, my oh my

River Deep, Mountain High, yeah, yeah, yeah

If I lost you would I cry

Oh I love you baby, Baby Baby Baby

(Emma)

I love you baby like a flower loves a spring

(Santana)

I love you baby like a robin loves to sing

(Emma)

I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his pie

(Both)

And oh I love you baby, River deep, Mountain high

Ohh Baby

Ohh Baby

Ohh Baby

Yeah, Yeah

Do I love you, my oh my

River Deep, Mountain High, yeah, yeah, yeah

If I lost you would I cry

Oh I love you baby, Baby baby baby

They all applauded. I did my bow and held Santana's hand and raised it up so both of us can bow.

I went straight to Will. He was still love struck and in haze. "Will didn't you like it? I asked.

"No Emma, it's not that I just. God Emma, so freakin' hot!" he says.

"Oh Will!"

I sit on his lap to give him a hug.

"My 34 year old wife is so sexy. God Em!" (again I'm not sure if I put her age before but yeah... I only thought of it now. She's 34!)

"Will!" I shout covering his mouth.

"I love you Em. And I'm so glad you came home early."

"I love you too baby." our little bubble was interrupted by Mercedes who came up to us.

"Woah Miss P! You did it better than I did years ago!"

I immediately got out of Will's lap and stood up.

"Mercedes, I didn't do that well." I said hesitantly.

"Oh trust me Emma! You did more than well." Will blurts out.

"Yeah Miss P!" the other kids say in unison. Then the kids start surrounding me and giving me hugs.

"We miss you so much!" they say. Although I know that they've been seeing me on tv or news, it was still different. The life I have now is so much different then what I had five years ago. (can you actually be a teacher at 28? Well I guess so. And Jayma got married when she was 28 so yeah no biggie.) from a teacher in Lima to an actress. Well it's destiny I thought. We spent about an hour talking. Catching up with the glee kids lives. They've won Sectionals and regionals twice. And won Nationals once. Theyre really a great bunch of kids. There were some newbies whom I don't know too. But the newbies were just googling about me as a celebrity and not as personally as Marley,Kitty, Unique, Jake and Ryder. I never knew I had fans here in Lima.

When everyone started fleeing due to class schedules, and Santana and Mercedes decided to go out for the day to catch up. Only Will and I were left in the choir room.

"Emma, Baby?"

"Yes Will?"

"Why did you, you know, sing and dance that song?"

"What? You didn't like it?"

"It's not that Em. I loved it. You should've seen how hot you were."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Well, I saw some let's say kids checking you out."

"Aww Will? Are you jealous?" I say walking towards him and pinching his nose.

"Me, what, well, umm, maybe, yeah, a bit. I don't know. He's a good looking guy."

"Will, you know I'd never leave you for anyone in the world right?"

"Yeah, Em." he bites his lip. "I want to be the only one." he says.

"You are Will!" I say hugging him. "Come here." I say. Then press my lips against his. "Now do you believe me?" I ask him.

"I never doubted Em."

By that time Will would be allowed to leave. We were now going to fetch Suzette.

When we got there Suzette spot us immediately and she ran with all her might!

"Mommy!" she screamed. I squat and she ran and hugged me tight.

"Aww Suzette."

"Mommy! You're home early!" she says.

"Yeah, I'm here to be with my little princess." I pinch her nose.

"Mommy? Would you come inside with me? They won't believe me. They say that you're not my mommy."

"Why is that Suzette?" I ask concerned.

"Because they saw you on tv and they were talking about you. Then I said, 'She's my mommy!' then they say that I'm lying. And they say that if I'm not lying that I am adopted but that's not true." she says pouting.

"Well that's very rude of them. I think I'll come with you. But don't say anything bad ok?"

"Yes Mommy! I promise, I promise!" she squeals.

"Will!" I call out for him and he comes behind us. By that time all the students were still there. Suzette just rushed outside because she went to the bathroom.

There were little tables and chairs since they were just in Prep. Then there was a big desk for their teacher. Suzette walked inside holding my arm. Her teacher stood up surprised and welcomed me.

"Looks like we have a guest!" Suzette's teacher says.

"Oh yes, Hi I'm Emma Schuester, Suzette's mom. But I'm petter known as Jayma Mays from glee." I say.

I see Suzette poking her tongue out at a group in her class. As they look dumbstruck on me. I squat.

"Suzette, I told you, that's not a very polite thing to do."

"Ok mommy, I'm sorry." she says and I hug her tightly.

Suddenly the group she was poking her tongue out to was coming near us.

"Hi Suzette, we're sorry for not believing you. I think we were jealous. Because we love your mommy so much, we watch her show. She's the one we like. And you have her and she loves you so much."

"It's okay. But Mommy does love me so much!" she says proudly.

"Sorry" the leader of the group-I suppose- says.

"It's okay!" she hugs the little girl. My heart swells on how kind Will and I raised our child. Soon Suzette was approaching us with her 'new' friend.

"Mommy, they wanted to get an autograph." Suzette exclaims.

"Oh, no problem." they hand me a price of paper and I sign. ''What's your name?" I ask.

"Roxanne." she answers.

"Oh! What a nice name." 'stay Jaymamazing Roxanne'-Emma Schuester then I put my signature.

And did the same with the rest of the group. They all said thank you.

Then they saw Will.

"Oh MY GOD! It's WILL! WILL!" a little girl screams.

They run to Will and I giggle.

"Hey!" he says and gives them a high five.

"We heard your song. We still got tonight!"

"Oh!" he says shocked. He looks at me and I give him a confused look. But in reality I want confused. "I made it for my wife!" he says.

Their jaws pop open and their eyes grew wide. "You have a wife?" those kids definitely don't do their research. I think to myself. Oh wait, theyre just 6.

"Yeah!" he says. "You just met her." they all look at me.

"You mean Emma?" a girl asks.

"Ummhmm! That's my wonderful wife over there." he says looking at me. And I blush.

"Suzette is so lucky." a girl murmurs. "Her mom is Emma Schuester! Who is really pretty and a great singer And actress. And her dad is Will Schuester! Who has the most amazing male voice I ever heard." I giggle and Suzette does too.

"You bet I am!" Suzette says. "Mommy and daddy love me so much!" then she goes to one of the girls and whispers but loud enough for us to hear. "But they kiss all the time. Like 30 minutes. I leave them then I come back to see that they're still kissing." she says and they all start to giggle.

"Suzette! 30 minutes really?" Will and I say in unison.

"Uh-Oh!" she gives us that cute little look. And she gives her friends this 'Im gonna die look'

"We don't kiss for 30 minutes." I say jokingly.

"You did!" she says defensively and gives us her biggest grin.

"Only when your mommy goes away for shooting for a matter of days." Will answers.

"Sorry." she grins again.

"Let's go Suzette! We have a lot planned for tonight."

"We do?" Will asks, as confused as Suzette.

"Yeah, I have a surprise for you and Suzette."

With that they drove home.

A/N- Yey! Next chapter will be up tomorrow afternoon to evening! Thank you for the readers! I'm close to 600 now! Oh yeah and please follow me on twitter! jaymamamzing

?￢ﾝﾤ WEMMA FOR LIFE!


	32. Looks like we're both in the industry

Emma's POV

When we got home Will, Suzette and I dressed up. I am going to bring them too breadstix to tell Will about some news. Looks like we're both in the industry.

We Were soon there in the restaurant. Suzette orders her favorite Carbonara while Will and I shared a salad and ordered our own separate dishes. We talked and talked and talked about endless things until we finished eating. It was time.

"Will." I say quietly, only above a whisper.

"Yes Em?"

"It's I have news."

"Come on Em tell us!"

"Yeah mommy! Tell us please." I gave them a huge grin.

"Ryan is hiring you to be part of the glee cast! You would be in half of season 4 to season 5! They're still thinking about season 6. No plans yet." the season was shooting the 18th episode and they needed a successor since Matt aka Adam is going to be out of the show half of season 6 like me. The 'Jaydam' wedding was done with but we still have scenes to shoot as a couple. The awkwardness from before was gone. It was all work for me. Matt is a gods friend so it wasn't very hard.

"Woah! Wait how?"

"Remember that night you sang? And this is a musical show Will! So no doubt your in. And well, maybe I suggested you?!" I say.

"Wow! This would be great! When do I start?"

"Well," I thought. "Ryan already saw you sing. And a bit of how you act!"

"What? Act? I never did in public."

I grinned hugely.

"Maybe I showed him the video we made."

"Wait the one we filmed at home before Suzette was born? No way you still have that!"

"Ummhmm! It earned you a job in glee!"

"Well."

"Oh he says you could start tomorrow. We really need to start filming. After I went for a few weeks."

"Oh that'd be great Em."

"So did you like my surprise?"

"Thank you Em! Thank you so much."

"My pleasure baby."

"Yay! Daddy's in glee!" Suzette shouts.

"we all giggle afterwards.

"Daddy? Mommy?"

"Yes Suzette" Will answers.

"Can I stay with Aunt Annie tonight? My cousins and I have something to do." it was about 6:00 p.m. At the moment.

"Did they ask you to come?" I asked.

"Ummhmm!" Suzette says. "Daddy? Why are you staring at me?"

Will got out of his fantasy. "Oh you just remind me of your mommy. You sound so much alike."

"Hmm!" Suzette says. "So could I? Please?" she gives us her puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I want to spend time with your beautiful mother, and I don't think I can bring you to school tomorrow so it's a deal." Will says. Suzette acts professional and brings her hand out to shake his fathers.

"We have a deal!" she squeals obviously happy.

We walk back to the car and we bring Suzette other aunts house. She says her goodbyes and Will and I leave.

"So it's just us."

"Yup! I can't believe you Em! You gave them that video!?"

"What?! You never told me not to show it right?" I give him a huge grin.

"That's true but. I'm just so happy. I'll be with you everyday!"

We soon got home and went up to our room.

"Oh by the way Em, can we cuddle before we sleep?" he says changing his clothes as do I.

"Of course Will!"

We soon finish getting dressed and I get inside the covers before Will does.

"I think you forgot something." Will says.

"Oh yeah!" I get up and brush my teeth with him. After we were done.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They both went to the bed together and cuddled.

"Emma, your performance with Santana left me jaw-dropped."

"Will!" I slap his arm jokingly.

"What?"

"Was it because of me or Santana?!" I say intimidatingly. But in a joking manner.

"Woah! Woah! I would never betray this wittle Emma." he says in a cute voice.

"Will! You didn't answer me."

"Of course Emma, you, you're all I saw. It's like you were singing and dancing and Santana wasn't there."

"It was a duet, your supposed to look at both singers."

"God Em! You should've seen yourself! You were so sexy. And hot! You don't know how hot I felt."

"Oh come on Will! Don't be all coy on me."

"Emma, you're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on." after that they were silenced. A very comfortable silence. My head was on his shoulder and we were just happy to be in each others arms.

Soon there was a sleeping Will with a wide-awake Emma lying on his chest. Emma tucked him in and decided to try to sleep. But she couldn't.

There was this thought in her head. One she couldn't let go. It was, She has a kissing scene with Matt tomorrow. Of course as Jayma and Matt as Adam. The worst part? Will would be there. She knew that there's nothing between her and Matt she was sure of that. But it could still hurt Will to see her kissing someone over and over again for filming. And knowing Will's character would only kiss Her character once. And 'not in Jayma's will' was making her feel awkward. What if? Everything was what ifs! She'd just have to wait and see. Will should get used to it. He's in the industry now.

Soon feet that I fell asleep. Cuddling to Will. I woke up And he was still sleeping heavily. "My husband is so adorable!" I say out loud.

I spend the next 5 minutes observing him. He finally woke up.

"Hey Em." he says sleepily.

"Hey there sleepyhead. You gotta wake up now. We have to leave for work."

"Ok, you go get ready. I need 5 more minutes."

"Ok, ok. You're just viewing your script and wardrobe today anyway. Oh and checking out the scenes and meeting up with the cast."

"Wow! Full packed day."

"Trust me Will, you'll get used to it."

"Okay, I'll claim my 5 minutes now." he starts to not talk.

I went inside the bathroom to freshen up and dress up. I was just wearing shorts and a simple t-shirt. I was there for about 15 minutes. When I got out Will was sitting on the bed still on his pajamas.

"Will, just get something simple ok? They'll dress you up according to your character there."

He nods. He walks to his closet and gets some simple clothes very sleepily. He goes inside the bathroom slowly and I fix the things I need to bring for the day. After a good 10 minutes Will emerged from the bathroom looking wide awake.

"What happened to the cranky sleepy little Will?" I asked jokingly holding back a laugh.

"Well, I just needed some cold water."

"Go and get dressed you!" he got his clothes and dressed up very quickly. And that was when we went to set.

Will, being a good gentleman parked the car on my slot and we went straight to my trailer. On the way, I saw Matt, Jane and Lea and waved at them. So did Will, they all waved back. Will wasn't knew to them. They usually saw him with me when we meet out of set. And most of the cast members really like him. Will's just those kind that everyone likes.

We settled into my trailer. At 7:30 Ryan knocked on my door. I opened it immediately.

"Hi Emma."

"Hey Ryan! Come in please." I lead him in and he walks in.

"This must be Will." he puts his hand out to shake Will's hand.

"Yeah."

"Can I borrow him for a while? Let me tour him around while you get dressed for your first scene."

"Ok." Will goes with Ryan and I decide to change in to my 'Jayma' outfit.

The problem was. My first scene. It's going to be a make out scene with Matt. And I haven't told Will. Let's just pray he won't be there. Oh No! I looked at my script, that was when Will would arrive because he needed to talk to 'Adam'. Lord help me. I prayed. I finsished changing and it was time to go to set. When I arrived, Matt was there. And so was Will. I but my lip and decided to go right beside Will and kiss him so that he wouldn't get wrong impressions of the scene. At first he gets stiff and doesn't kiss back but after a few seconds he was kissing me back as well. For about 1 minute. Until I pulled away.

"I love you baby, don't forget that. I'm sure you'll do great." I kiss him once again.

"I love you too Em." at that the scene started.

I'm inside Adam's office. He was fixing some music sheets for the new directions.

"Adam, come on, relax a bit Regionals is still 1 month away."

"Yeah Jay, but we need that month to practice."

"Adam, please, relax." Adam turns around.

I walk to him, he was sitting on top of his desk. I moved so that I was just in front of him. Then I leaned in so that they got their 'Jaydam' kiss. It was a short one though. After a while Adam still didn't calm down.

"Adam." I whine. He stands up so he's right in front of me.

"Maybe I do need a little break." Adam says. So it was perfectly fine for their characters because the room wasn't made of glass. So no student could see what they were doing.

He cups my cheeks and kisses me. Making it look passionate but not as passionate as it should be. We both pull away and he leans in to kiss me again and again. He leads us to one of the chairs. And he sits down. I follow the script and sit on his lap. We were kissing and kissing and kissing. Plain acting. Though I don't know if Will got the message of acting. Soon I was fixing my hair to put it in one side and start kissing 'Adam' again. Until Will comes to scene or as he is so called.

Matt. Yeah Matt.

"Adam, I-I'm sorry to interrupt." he starts to walk out. (It was in his script)

I get out of 'Adam's lap and he fixes his clothes and I do as well. Adam was fast enough too get Matt to come back to the room. I was still standing there acting like I was fixing my clothes. I met Will's gaze and there was something, I just couldn't quite get it. We could talk later, yeah we could.

He says his lines perfectly and walks out of the room. He comes back to where he was when I was kissing Matt for filming.

"And cut! We will continue later. Right now, you can go have a break, 30 minutes!" Brad says.

I nod and look at where Will was, the problem is he was storming away, not even waiting for me. I ran as fast as I could with 'Jayma's' pencil skirt and heels. I finally caught up to him.

"Will!"

"What Em!?" he says furiously.

"Will? Why? Why are you mad?"

"You didn't tell me you were going to kiss Mr perfect today."

I didn't quite pick it up.

"Oh! You mean Matt?"

"Yes!"

"Will, it was just a scene."

"It would've been okay if you told me. I have no problems with you kissing him on screen. Right? You know that. I fully support 'Jaydam' from the beginning. I've seen you do it on tv and I was fine with it right? That's because you always told me. But this, it would've been okay if you just told me Em, I wouldn't be here storming away from you."

"I was scared Will. You might get mad if I told you."

"Why would I Em? This is work. And he might be the luckiest guy to kiss you on film but I'm always here. And Im even luckier, Kissing you any time of day."

"I love you Will, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll tell you I promise!"

"Come here baby." I run to him and he hugs me tightly.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Emma." we stay like that for about a minute. "Emma, why don't you show me how "Jayma" kisses Adam for the next 25 minutes?"

"That'd be my pleasure Will." we walk hand-in-hand to my trailer.

When we finally get there I open the door and lock it after nth of us has come in.

"Uhmmm, come here baby." I say. And he comes to me. I wrap my legs around his well toned body and start kissing him. He leads us down to my couch and I sit on his lap and kiss him even more.

"Hmm, this isn't like Jayma. This is Emma. Oh and that other guy isn't lucky cause we kiss better." he grins. And we start to kiss again.

"Your the best Will!" I say in between kisses.

"Your so beautiful Em." he says between pants.

But we didn't stop there. We kissed and kissed until my phone rang. I reached out to the side table. Still locking lips with Will and it shows Jane. I pull away immediately and stand up.

"Hello Jane?"

"Oh Hi Emma. You and Will are needed on set. Ryan says the break's over."

"Oh yeah right, I'm so sorry. We'll be there!"

"Oh don't worry, were just warming up all the kids are here though."

"Oh! I'll see you there!"

I start giggling afterwards.

"Will! Come on let's go! We'll be late, everyone else is there."

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go!"

"Oops!" I turn back. I kiss Will one more time.

"Let's go!"

Looks like we're both in the industry.


	33. Scripts and a new beggining

Emma's POV

Just when I thought ryan had nothing new for my character I was totally wrong. He asked me to sign a contract for another season. In glee, yes, glee! Although I didn't know what would happen with Matt leaving this season 5.

That was my thoughts before receiving my new script. And guess what. Will and I are due for a kissing scene. A real one. Not just one-sided. I chuckled while reading my lines. I don't know if it's going to be a one time thing or well maybe a new love interest for 'Jayma Mays' I ran to Will's trailer to tell him the news. I knew that he wouldn't get to read his lines yet. He just finished a very very stressing dance performance.

When I got there I knocked and he shouted a "Come in!"

I went inside and saw how sore he was.

"Awww, baby, are you okay? You seem tired."

"You bet I am! I've been working on 'Bye,bye,bye/I want it that way' scene with Matt. And you guys are much greater dancers than I am.

"I'm sure you did great hun. Oh have you read your script?" I asked giving him my widest grin.

"Hmmm, not yet."

"Well come on! Please let's practice it."

"Hmmm, are you going to be in this scene?"

"Just wait and see Mister." I pinch his nose bridge lightly and he gets his script from the table.

He scans for his lines and finally finds them.

It read (Jayma tries to walk away, she is furious, but you grab her by the arm and let her face you)

"So, come on Will!"

"Ok? I guess we can practice. I have no idea what my lines are."

He grabs me by the arm like the direction the script had given.

"Jayma, I love you. I always did. And with or without your husband I know that something's between us. This spark ( he says spark sarcastically) is not just one-sided. I love you Jayma there I said it." Will says acting as Matt.

"Matt! I'm happily married if you must know." Emma says playing Jayma.

Then it reads (Matt kisses Jayma. Jayma looks shocked)

He literally jumped.

"Will? Is there anything wrong?"

"Is what I'm seeing real or am I just dreaming."

"What Will? What are you seeing?"

"I'm going to kiss you? On screen!?"

"Well it says so..."

He kisses me, and I pretend to look shocked. Like what the script had said.

She looks at her script. It read (Adam comes in)

I pretend to look at something near the door and Will followed suit and pretended to act like he was surprised by seeing Adam on the doorway.

"Go on Will I can be double body."

"Ok."

"Adam its not what you think." I say acting like Jayma.

"What Jayma? That you love me. That that that, I trusted you because I knew that you would never hurt me and I see you kissing another guy, in school premises?!" I say acting as Adam.

"It's not her fault Adam, I did it." Will says acting as Matt.

"It's both your fault!"

We both look at the script and it says. (Adam runs out furiously and Jayma tries to go to him but Matt grabs her arm)

"Matt let go of me. This is all your fault. Look at what happened."

"Jayma I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

We both look down at the script again and it reads. (Matt lets go of Jayma, Jayma runs out to find Adam END SCENE)

We both chuckled.

"I think I've heard this before!" Will says still chuckling.

"What? The script."

"Actually in real life. The only thing is, one you don't love Matt (real life in the story) and two you didn't like the kiss."

"Will! Don't you see that I don't like the kiss in this scene too? Not as Emma. Of course I love your kisses. But Jayma doesn't like surprise kisses from Matt!"

"Well, my lips are irresistible. Sorry Emma." he pokes his tongue out.

"Okay! Okay! I wrote this script and suggested it to Ryan and he agreed. And I only found out about an hour ago. Ok there."

"Awww, you wanted us to kiss on screen?" he says pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Just a little tease to the Wemmites!"

"What are Wemmites Em?"

I laugh loudly. "You seriously don't know what Wemmites are?" I ask him and he nods. "Well, Wemmites are the fans of two people namely Emma Schuester and William Schuester. And is derived from the word Wemma. Wemma as seen on Emma's pendant means Will plus Emma. So basically Wemmites are our fans." I say standing proud.

"You sound like a Wikipedia writer Em!" he chuckles.

"Will! If you must know, I researched it! And it is on Wikipedia!" (not actually in Wikipedia. Maybe I don't know)

"Awww we have fans."

I giggled. "You? Have no fans? That's impossible Will! You're like the cutest most handsome man I ever saw in my whole entire life!"

"Aww Em, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I love you so much Em!"

"I love you too Will!"

We both hug each other and he rests his forehead on mine.

"Emma." I silence him by pressing my lips onto his.

We both pull away mutually afterwards.

"Emma, as much as I'd love to stay here with the most beautiful and wonderful mother, wife and actress I've ever seen, we'd be late for our next seen if we don't go now."

"Hmm, okay." he tries to walk away quickly.

"Wait! I think you forgot something." I say. He turns back and gives me another loving kiss. He holds my hand and we walk out of his trailer hand-in-hand to our next scene.

"Emma, you know what?"

"What Will?"

"I'm happy that I'm your Adam and your my Jayma."

I giggled.

"What!?" he asks.

"Well so you're saying that my character in glee is me and your Adam my husband."

"Yes Exactly!"

"Oh Will Oh Will! You really have no idea about what Ryan has in mind." I giggle.

"Huh? I don't get it em."

"Well." I bit my lip. "Sometime at the end of the 4th season Well Adam and Jayma are getting divorced. Yeah! Yan says he will change the script i just showed you. I only showed you so that you know wed kiss on screen!" he pretends to feel bad and gasps.

"But I'm a 'Jaydam' shipper!" Will says. He truly was, he loved seeing me on screen and gets the tingles about Jaydam.

"Awww so your not a jaymatt shipper? I am!"

"Jaymatt?"

"Yeah! Jayma plus Matt!"

"Oh, I never knew we were an item on screen." he scratches his neck. he gives me his puppy dog eyes. Begging me to tell him.

"Ok, ok! I'll tell you. So Adam and Jayma are getting divorced on the 3rd to the last episode. And Jayma files it. Because Jayma finds out that she loves Matt. So Jayma and Matt are becoming an item on season 5 and the last episode of season 4."

"Ok! I bail on Jaydam. I'm totally a Jaymatt shipper now." he winks at me.

"Its weird talking about our characters isn't it?"

"Yeah. But you make everything worth listening to."

"Aww Will!"

"Aww Emma. I love you so much!"

"I love you too Will."

It was a new beggining. Now as actors, 6 years aga will and I were complete strangers. Him coming to Lima from Virginia, having OCD. And I was working as a glee club director, stuck in a 2-year relationship with someone I didn't completely love.

A new beggining assame people. Having Suzette as our joy an Will as my rock. The man who would never leave me. And always there to support me. It's a new beggining as we walk to set everyday.

A/N- Ending it here! A sequel, maybe. But it wouldn't be very soon. Hope you like it!


End file.
